Cœurdhiver
by Nek0baba
Summary: [traduction] Loki est banni en expiation de ses crimes dans un hiver sans fin. Pour sauver Pepper, Tony se retrouve prisonnier dans un château d'âmes perdues. AU entre la fin de Thor et le début d'Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

_Raaaah...*émerge enfin de sa caverne* ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici! Depuis presque un an, en fait._

_Et je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui m'a suffisamment tapée dans l'œil pour que je veuille presque immédiatement la traduire. Elle est écrite par goddamnhella (que vous connaissez peut-être pour sa fanfic "Off the record" traduite par NipNip) et c'est un frostiron à la Belle et la Bête :) (j'adore ce genre d'histoires, cherchez pas)_

_Elle est encore en cours (cinq chapitres pour l'instant) et vous pouvez aller la lire en suivant le lien sur mon profil ^^_

_Oh, et l'image de couverture (ça se dit ça?) est dessinée par Artmetica._

_Bref, allons-y!_

* * *

« Loki, pour tes crimes envers les Royaumes de Jotunheim et Midgard, et pour ta trahison envers la Maison d'Odin elle-même, moi, Odin Père-de-Tout... »

«_Non!_ »

-...Te retire ton titre royal utilisé pour des actes de haine et de violence contre une race brisée sans défense contre tes machinations. Tu n'es plus prince d'Asgard.

La cape verte de Loki lui fut arrachée, son armure d'or tombant en pièces seuls demeuraient ses brassard, attachés à ses bras comme une paire de menottes. Il saisit le tissu déchiré de sa cape avant qu'elle ne tombe, la serrant si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Le seul œil visible d'Odin était sombre.

« Je te retire ta magie pouvoir utilisé pour tromper et trahir ta famille aussi bien que tes amis. »

Une lumière le transperça profondément. C'était l'Odinforce qui tirait sur sa magie, l'arrachant à lui de la moelle même de ses os. Loki ne se permit qu'un seul gémissement.

« Enfin, je te retire le sortilège qui dissimule ta vraie forme, que tu puisse enfin voir en toi le peuple même que tu as presque éradiqué. »

« Non, Père, NON... »

Mais les paroles avaient déjà agi : la vérité honteuse de ce qu'il était était révélée aux yeux de tous. Il ne pourrait pas survivre comme ça. Les guerriers d'Asgard ne pourraient souffrir sa vue pendant bien longtemps.

« Je te retire ceci, Loki Odinson, et je te bannis sur Midgard, un monde que tu as terrifié par ta rage... »

« _Odinson ?_ »

Odin hésita enfin.

« Oui. »

Loki se tint droit, ignorant les frissons qui lui parcouraient les os.

« Fustigez-moi pour mes mensonges autant que vous voudrez, Père-de-Tout, mais ne niez pas les vôtres. (il déglutit) Punissez-moi pour mes actions, punissez-moi avec la vérité que vous m'avez cachée pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être utilisée à votre avantage... »

-Loki...

-_Regardez ce que vous avez fait !_ Vos mensonges, votre trahison, pas la mienne ! Je suis la créature que vous avez faite de moi, Père. Observez votre œuvre. Ne suis-je pas le second fils que vous avez voulu ?

Sa propre amertume le déchirait, mais Loki savait qu'Odin voyait dans ses yeux rouges chaque vérité éclatante et vicieuse pour ce qu'elle était.

-Reconnais tes crimes, dit son père lentement, et repend-toi. Apprend la valeur des vies que tu aurais si égoïstement prises. Jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, tu es banni.

Loki sentit à peine la magie entourer son corps, bien que son toucher soit brûlant contre sa peau glacée des doigts de feu sombres s'enroulaient autour de lui, l'entraînant dans l'abysse -un enfer différent de celui dont il avait été sauvé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Un bifrost brisé. La main tendue de Thor. La sienne, la saisissant.

Une erreur.

L'obscurité l'engloutit, le pouvoir d'Odin l'envoyant avec violence à travers les étoiles. Loki ne lutta pas.

Asgard ne pourrait pas supporter un monstre très longtemps, après tout.

Son roi non plus.

* * *

« Hescamar. »

Odin ne bougea pas alors que le corbeau se posait sur son épaule, le bruit de ses ailes retentissant dans le silence nocturne. Hugin et Munin ne conviendraient pas pour cette tâche.

-Observe-le de loin. N'intervient jamais. Quand il en trouvera un qui pourra lui montrer la vérité, tu viendras me trouver.

-Majesté, fit Hescamar, qui donc Loki pourrait-il trouver, enfermé dans le château perdu où vous l'avez banni ? C'est une prison pour lui.

Odin ne leva pas le regard de de l'endroit où Loki s'était tenu.

« Ces terres s'ouvriront. Mais seulement avec la bonne clé. »

Le corbeau n'était pas étranger aux penchants d'Odin pour les formules cryptiques, mais la sagesse de ces mots dépassait son entendement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas à lui de savoir.

-Je ferais ce que mon roi m'ordonne, croassa finalement l'oiseau en prenant son essor. Un battement de ses ailes ouvrit un portail qui scintillait de la lueur d'étoiles distantes. « Hescamar veillera. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Odin observa son troisième corbeau s'évanouir dans sa propre lumière, vers sa tâche.

Les lois d'Asgard auraient simplement demandé l'enfermement éternel.

Jotunheim aurait simplement voulu sa tête.

Midgard était la seule alternative. Ils étaient ignorants Loki, anonyme. Une fois de plus, le royaume des mortels abriterait l'un de ses fils et soit le pardonnerait, le transformerait...ou le briserait.

Seul le temps le dirait.

* * *

**VINGT ANS PLUS TARD**

* * *

« C'est une blague. »

C'était une chose de découvrir que Pepper avait disparue. Enfin, disparue selon ses standards : la police ne pensait pas que perdre le contact avec Tony pendant six heures était grave. Pour Pepper, c'était l'équivalent de « J'ai commis un terrible crime et suis obligée de fuir le pays » ou encore « kidnappée pour de l'argent, payer la rançon aussi vite que possible. »

C'était une chose de partir à sa recherche en traçant le signal de son téléphone jusqu'à un endroit situé quelque part trente kilomètres à l'ouest de Solstice Canyon. Partir en vadrouille dans les bois à la recherche de son assistante personnelle était le moins qu'un bon patron puisse faire, surtout un patron qui perdait léégèrement la boule enfermé dans la maison, à essayer d'écouter les ordres d'Obadiah (« Repose-toi. Tu as déjà été mis à rude épreuve. Laisse-moi m'occuper du boulot. »)

Il était revenu d'Afghanistan depuis trois semaines, et se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt enneigée au crépuscule dans des chaussures italiennes à un millier de dollars. Est-ce que c'était le plus bizarre ? Non.

Le plus bizarre était le château. _Un_ _énorme_ _château_, avec les murs en pierre et tout, et ce qui ressemblait à des douves (sérieusement?), au milieu d'une clairière baignée dans la brume. Tout ça au milieu des bois. Des bois flippants, où on entendait le hululement des chouettes et où tout était recouvert d'une neige hors-saison.

Le téléphone de Pepper se trouvait quelque part à l'intérieur.

Happy avait trouvé sa voiture garée à un kilomètre de là, en panne avec le capot levé, signal universel pour « ma voiture est foutue ». Tony l'avait laissé là-bas pour faire venir une remorque, déclarant qu'il avait besoin de renouer avec la nature. Happy s'y était opposé il pensait toujours qu'il souffrait d'une sorte de syndrome post-traumatique et peut-être bien que c'était le cas, mais il avait laissé tomber plutôt que le stresser encore plus par une dispute. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui allait l'attaquer dans les bois ? Des lapins ? Un renard enragé ? Christine Everhart ?

Tony venait de décider d'ouvrir l'une des portes en fer du portail de six mètres de haut quand il entendit le premier loup hurler derrière lui. Son instinct de survie, un peu usé à cause des événements récents mais toujours en état de marche, le poussa à agir avant même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il avait bougé.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, cinq formes lupines incroyablement grosses avaient déjà commencé à émerger de la brume. Vite. Tony prit exactement une seconde pour jauger la résistance des portes contre la taille et la vitesse de ce qui ressemblait à une meute de gigantesques loups...

Il laissa tomber et fonça vers le château.

Le bruit d'un grognement animal et de son propre cœur le suivit alors qu'il traversait le pont-levis à toute vitesse, vers ce qui ressemblait à des double portes en forme d'arche au bout du plus grand côté du bâtiment. Ça devait être l'entrée principale. Tony ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles s'ouvriraient. Ces loups avaient l'air vraiment énervés.

Dérapant sur la pierre enneigée, Tony parvint à peine à se rattraper avant de se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Il frappa dessus, tira le heurtoir de fer, mais le métal gelé ne voulait rien savoir. Merde.

De l'autre côté du pont-levis (un pont-levis ! Vraiment!) Les portes s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Un des loups recommença à hurler. Tony espérait qu'il n'appelait pas les renforts. Enculés à poil. Il jeta un regard noir à l'entrée.

« Okay, il y a _très littéralement_ des loups à la porte. Sésame, ouvre-toi ! » Il enfonça la porte du coude et au même instant entendit un battement d'ailes au-dessus de lui. Tony leva les yeux et vit la silhouette d'un énorme corbeau d'un noir de jais qui se posa sur la saillie en haut de la porte. L'animal lui jeta un sale regard, comme s'il lui avait volé son déjeuner, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux d'un doré étincelant.

« Génial. Maintenant je suis dans un cauchemar d'Edgar Poe. » Il poussa de nouveau contre les portes. Cette fois-ci, dieu merci, elles s'ouvrirent juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'introduire à l'intérieur. Sans perdre de temps, Tony les referma, et fit glisser avec difficulté un antique verrou.

« Je suis à l'abri. Probablement dans le château de Dracula, mais à l'abri des bêtes sauvages. » Respirant toujours avec difficulté -trop de difficulté pour quelqu'un avec une capacité pulmonaire réduite, l'avertit le souvenir de Yinsen- il se retourna et plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres du hall d'entrée.

Il lui fallu un moment pour que sa vision s'ajuste, et encore plus longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il faisait en premier lieu dans un château extrêmement inhospitalier. Pepper. Pepper était là quelque part, ou du moins son téléphone l'était. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle aventurée par ici ? Tony savait quel genre de talons elle portait. Les promenades dans la nature étaient impossible, même s'il y avait un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait erré un kilomètre dans les bois après que sa voiture soit tombée en panne.

Tony sortit son téléphone, à la recherche d'un réseau.

« Merde. » l'écran était illisible. Interférence électromagnétique ? A cause de quoi ? Tony le rangea dans sa poche avec un soupir. Apparemment, partir à la recherche de Pepper devrait se faire par la méthode traditionnelle.

Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir quelqu'un alentour pas âme qui vive, pas de lumière, juste le froid et l'obscurité. Tony n'arrivait pas à appréhender l'endroit il était construit dans un style architectural dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. C'était une sorte de gothique et d'antique mélangés, le tout avec des plafonds en voûte, des cheminées plus grandes que lui, et d'immenses salles de réception pourvues d'escaliers incurvés raffinés menant aux étages supérieurs et aux murailles. Des fenêtres et des appliques élaborées décoraient les murs. Des lustres d'une taille improbable étaient accrochés au plafond, totalement étouffés par les toiles d'araignées.

L'endroit avait l'air abandonné. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air accueillant.

« Le château de Dracula » commençait à vraiment bien lui aller.

« Pepper ? » appela Tony à travers un long hall, s'appuyant sur la rampe en bois en haut des escaliers. Scruter les ténèbres n'allait pas l'aider il allait falloir qu'il avance.

L'endroit était si silencieux que le bruit de ses pas résonnait. Tony n'était pas du genre à laisser son imagination s'emballer dans des endroits sombres et inquiétants, mais l'ambiance commençait à lui peser au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. L'odeur de la pierre froide, du papier jaunissant et du bois poli saturait l'air.

Hum.

Du bois poli. Peut-être que quelqu'un vivait là après tout.

« Pepper ? Hé ho ? Quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il, sa voix désagréablement forte dans le silence. « Je cherche une grande rousse, très mince, très séduisante...je crois qu'elle portait un tailleur ? » (il fouilla dans sa mémoire) « Elle porte du rouge à lèvres rouge, sans aucun doute. Et une odeur de linge propre et de Chanel Numéro 5. Ça évoque quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Hé oh ? _Hey _! »

Tony commençait à être en colère. C'était impossible de perdre _une_ _femme entière_. Pas Pepper. Pepper était à lui elle était la seule personne qu'il avait et qu'il n'avait pas à partager. Pepper Potts, si jolie et si fiable, avec ses mines inquiètes et ses mains fines. La seule personne au monde qui ne pensait pas qu'il était devenu complètement fou après avoir fait fermer les usines d'armes de Stark Industries.

Ce n'était pas possible de perdre quelqu'un comme ça. Pepper devait briller comme un phare, lui crier de la ramener au manoir avant qu'un journaliste ne le voie errer comme un enfant perdu.

Il inspira profondément au milieu du silence et du noir, pressant une main sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux partir et trouver Happy, ramener une équipe de recherche. Du moins s'il arrivait à passer la meute de loups mutants affamés.

Le problème était que ce château n'existait sur aucune carte de Solstice Canyon. S'il n'existait pas...Il ne souffrait pas _vraiment_ de syndrome post-traumatique, si ? Il était parti dans un recoin de son esprit ? Ce n'était pas totalement improbable. Peut-être que Happy le regardait en ce moment même, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol et marmonnant quelque chose à propos de loups.

Tony était si absorbé par cette nouvelle possibilité qu'il faillit manquer la lumière fluctuante au bout du couloir. Une personne tenant une lanterne ? Il se lança à sa poursuite avant même qu'il neréfléchisse à deux fois à qui pourrait exactement vivre dans un tel château.

« Hé ! » Appela Tony . « Une seconde, Clochette ! »

Au son de bruit de ses chaussures contre la pierre pavée, la lumière stoppa et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Clochette ? Répéta un homme avec incrédulité. Bordel, qu...

-Je m'appelle Tony Stark, le coupa Tony, observant l'homme à travers la lumière. D'une allure peu soignée, il avait l'air d'avoir trente ans. « Je cherche une femme nommée Pepper Potts. »

-Tu devrais essayer dans le garde-manger.* (en voyant l'expression de Tony, il s'empressa d'ajouter:) Une femme est venue ici vers midi, peut-être un peu plus tôt. Le patron l'a emmené à la tour.

_Tony déglutit._

_« La tour ? » ____Le patron ?_

L'homme à la lanterne opina.

-Ouais, mais...(il cligna des yeux, rapprochant la lumière sur visage de Tony. Il écarquilla les yeux.) Attend, tu est venue ici pour elle ? Juste pour la trouver ? Rien d'autre ?

-Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je me baladerais dans l'Hotel Overlook ?** Écoute, dis-moi juste comment aller à la tour...

-Nan, tu comprends pas, insista l'homme, qui avait l'air drôlement pâle à la lueur de la lampe. Les gens ne viennent pas par ici parce qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un. Et...Personne ne sort. Jamais. (une ombre sembla lui traverser le visage) Tu peux me croire sur parole.

Tony n'aimait pas ça, mais en même temps, il avait entendu le même genre de chanson peu de temps auparavant.

-J'ai déjà été prisonnier avant, répliqua-t-il. Ça n'a pas duré. Alors, la tour. Tout de suite.

Pendant un instant l'homme le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, et secoua la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas que Tony était réel. Puis il lui fourra la lanterne dans la main et montra une niche dans le mur. Des marches de pierres montaient en colimaçon.

-Par-là. Elle sera dans une cellule.

L'autre reculait déjà dans les ténèbres, l'air d'être sur le point de s'enfuir.

-Merci, Clochette. Je te revaudrais ça.

-Je m'appelle Clint, répliqua-t-il avec irritation. Clint Barton.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Tony grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, ignorant la douleur froide dans sa poitrine. Il se hâta dans l'escalier en colimaçons jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une torche qui brûlait un peu plus avant. Ainsi on lui avait laissé un peu de lumière. Est-ce que c'était l'autre type qui avait fait ça ? Ou alors était-ce ce « patron » qu'il avait mentionné ?

Quel genre de patron régnait sur un vieux château ?

-Pepper ? Appela-t-il. J'ai désespérément besoin d'un signe de vie, là...

-Tony ?! Cria Pepper, achevant son prénom presque sur un sanglot. Sa main dépassa d'une petite ouverture aux barreaux en fer dans la porte en bois, lui faisant signe de ne pas avancer « Oh, Tony, tu ne dois pas rester là ! Va-t'en ! »

-Pepper, qu'est ce...

Quelque chose semblait remuer dans les ténèbres derrière lui.

-Va-t'en, Tony ! Cria-t-elle. Va t'en...Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est !

Tony fit un pas vers la porte de la cellule, la peur lui saisissant la gorge comme un étau. Pepper n'était pas simplement effrayée : elle était terrifiée. Le temps pressait. Il posa la lanterne sur le sol.

-Tais-toi, Pep. Je suis ton patron.

Tony passa saisit les barreaux de l'ouverture, et essaya de soulever la porte. Les gonds étaient peut-être anciens, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

-Je vais te sortir de là et point final.

-Tony, Tony écoute-moi, fit Pepper d'une voix rauque, ses yeux brillant de larmes perçant à travers les barreaux. Tu t'es libéré des Dix Anneaux. Ce...Cette chose, le patron ? C'est un monstre.

-Oh, c'est un peu dur, non ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton désinvolte (_Calme-là, Tony_) Six heures d'enfermement et tu le qualifie de monstre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, il t'a confisqué ton oreillette Bluetooth ?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Pepper passa la main à travers les barreaux pour lui saisir le bras. Ses doigts étaient froids.

-Personne ne sort d'ici vivant, Tony. Ce sont les règles.

Tony la regarda à travers les barreaux pendant un long moment.

-Je m'en fous, dit-il platement. Je te fais sortir de cette foire aux monstres...d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu es seulement _entrée_ ici ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai soulevé le capot et je me suis retournée...il y avait cet oiseau et je...(sa phrase resta en suspend, et elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la tour. « Tony, comment est-ce que tu es entré ?

Le courant d'air dans la cellule de la tour devint glacial dans son dos. Devant lui, les yeux de Pepper s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh mon Dieu, Tony, murmura-t-elle, fixant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux brillaient de nouvelles larmes. Étrangement, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elles étaient pour elle.

Un grondement bestial remplit la pièce.

Il venait de juste derrière lui.

Un souffle arctique s'insinua sur sa nuque. Dans la cellule, l'unique torche vacilla et faillit s'éteindre. Les ombres tremblèrent en une danse effrénée sur les murs. La lumière de la lanterne à ses pieds diminua jusqu'à devenir bleue pâle.

Et même si sa vie en dépendait, Tony était incapable de se retourner.

Il avait déjà ressenti la peur avant. La peur de la douleur, de la mort, d'être seul. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant n'était pas de la peur. Ce n'était même pas de la terreur : c'était de l'horreur pure, qui le clouait sur place.

-Je...je veux juste la faire sortir d'ici. C'est tout.

Il s'adressait à la porte de la cellule. A l'intérieur, Pepper tremblait : de froid ou de peur, il n'en savait rien.

« Elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. »

-Elle est entrée. Elle reste.

Le déplacement de l'air souffla contre les épaules de Tony. Le..._patron_ semblait faire les cent pas. Sa voix était rauque. Impossible de deviner son âge.

-Elle s'est perdue.

-Comme cela arrive à certains. Elle reste.

-Je ne...

-_Elle est entrée ! Elle reste !_

Les mots étaient rugis, suivis par le craquement de la glace. La destruction contenue dans une voix. Puis :

-Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

-Elle non plus. Personne n'a sa place ici. Quoi que ça puisse être.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les mots ressemblaient presque à une imploration. Tony vit ses propres doigts serrer les barreaux de la cellule assez fort pour que ses jointures blanchissent.

Pendant un long et angoissant moment, il n'y eut aucun bruit derrière Tony. Il savait que la créature, le patron, était toujours là, de part la lumière mourante et le froid mordant qui enveloppait la pièce. S'il les laissait partir ils pourraient juste oublier toute cette histoire. Stark Industries les maintiendrait si occupés qu'ils ne feraient plus jamais mention de ça. Ils ne devraient jamais rien dire à personne.

Tant qu'il les relâchait.

-Je te libère de mes terres, fit la créature derrière lui. Tu es une erreur. Mais elle demeure. Les perdus m'appartiennent.

Dans la cellule, le visage de Pepper était devenu aussi blanc que l'os. Mais, miraculeusement, elle parvint à sourire. Pour lui, sans doute. Brave, courageuse Pepper Potts. C'était l'histoire du fil de cuivre et de l'aimant qui se répétait.

-Est-ce que tu...dit-elle d'une voix faible, est-ce que tu pourras arroser mes plantes ? Pendant que je serais partie ? Et...Dis à Obadiah que le rapport qu'il voulait pour le contrat Jericho est avec son secrétaire. JARVIS peux s'occuper du reste grâce à mes mémos. (son sourire vacilla) Je...C'est tout.

Tony sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Pepper, je n'arroserait pas tes plantes.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, puis redressa les épaules. Ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa pince en des mèches désordonnées. Pepper avait toujours été parfaitement soignée. Une professionnelle. Trop bonne pour être son assistante personnelle. Ç'avait toujours été le cas.

-Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas. Tu n'arrives même pas à te souvenir de manger la plupart du temps...

-C'est toi qui les arroseras, La coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Tu ne reste pas là, Pepper. (il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais ne distinguait rien dans l'ombre) Moi, si.

La tête de Pepper se redressa subitement de surprise et de peur.

-Tony, ne fait pas ça. Pas pour moi.

Tony l'entendit à peine, préférant se concentrer sur le bruit de pas rapides derrière lui. La chose était agitée. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Peut-être était-ce vraiment la première fois qu'une personne était entrée dans le château pour retrouver quelqu'un d'égaré. Ou peut-être la première fois qu'un prisonnier avait quelqu'un qui voudrait le retrouver.

-Je pourrais vous garder tout les deux, gronda finalement le patron, mais il avait l'air étrangement abrupt. Enfermé dans l'hiver et les ombres pour le reste de vos vies. Je n'ai pas besoin de martyrs.

La torche agonisante sur le mur finit par s'éteindre, incapable de rester allumée devant la présence glacée qui irradiait derrière Tony. Des monstres, des loups, de la glace et des châteaux qui disparaissaient, c'était impossible. L'endroit tout entier était impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Pep ? Sourit Tony, ignorant l'être de gel derrière lui. Pepper secoua la tête.

-Non. Tu es trop important.

-Pour quoi ? Les cours de la bourse ? Grogna-t-il.

-Pour tes amis. Pour moi.

Une main froide saisit la sienne, la repoussant loin des barreaux. « Si l'un de nous deux doit rentrer, je veux que ce soit toi. »

_C'est ce que je voulais. Ne gâchez pas votre vie._

A un battement de cœur de la liberté. Une arme vidée, un homme blessé à mort pour lui, jeté sur une pile de biens volés. Non, pensa Tony, étourdi par la détermination. Pas cette fois. Pas Pepper. Pas cette cellule, ce château, ce ravisseur.

Jamais plus.

Tony se tourna pour faire face à la créature qui rôdait dans les ténèbres. La porte en bois contre son dos était tout ce qui le soutenait.

-Laisse-là partir et je promet de rester à sa place.

La lueur de la lanterne à ses pieds n'illuminait pas assez pour bien distinguer l'ombre imposante devant lui. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette, irradiant de froid et de colère, qui répliqua :

-Quel sens du sacrifice.

Le craquement du gel contre la pierre fut tout ce qui comblait le silence pendant un long moment.

« Lève ta lanterne. Voie si tu peux répéter ton offre après avoir découvert exactement à quoi tu la fais.

C'était une mise à l'épreuve flagrante. L'autre avait l'air si sur de lui qu'il instilla une légère crainte chez Tony. Cette...créature pensait que ce qu'il allait voir, quoi que cela puisse être, pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Ce n'était même pas une possibilité Pepper allait sortir de là quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne méritait pas le genre de traitement que les geôliers aimaient réserver à leur captifs.

Tony pouvait encore sentir l'eau graveleuse du désert dans ses narines quand il se baissa précautionneusement et attrapa la poignée de la lampe, se relevant lentement. La lumière illumina les bottes de la créature, et Tony la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle révélait ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Le bas d'une cape verte en lambeaux fut la première chose qui attira son attention. Elle lui tombait jusqu'aux bottes, qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Il portait un pantalon fait dans une sorte de cuir. Et puis Tony vit ses mains.

Des mains griffues, d'une couleur bleue inhumaine. Des flocons de glace tombaient de ses doigts. Un autre coup d'œil à ses pieds fit réaliser à Tony qu'il se tenait sur une couche de gel qui recouvrait la pierre. Il -ça- pouvait faire de la glace de ses mains. De ses pieds.

Le cœur de Tony commençait à battre douloureusement fort. La lumière continua son ascension. Il fallait qu'il voie. Aussi horrible que cela puisse être, Tony devait voir.

Les mains devinrent avant-bras, qui étaient recouverts d'une sorte de brassards en métal. Des cicatrices, ou des marques pâles se révélèrent à la lumière sur les coudes et les poignets. Encore de la peau bleue. Beaucoup, car son torse était nu, à l'exception d'un collier de crocs qui devait certainement être authentiques. Des lignes marquaient son torse comme des scarifications, semblant être tracées selon un sens précis_._

_Quand les yeux de Tony atteignirent la fourrure de loup drapée autour de ses épaules et de son dos, sa prise sur la poignée de la lampe se figea. Cette créature était sauvage, bestiale, impossible. Il n'était pas humain._

_Il n'était pas ____humain__._

-Lève ta lanterne, dit la créature. Lève-là et jure-moi ton serment. Si tu le peux.

Derrière lui, il entendait Pepper respirer. Un souffle bref, forcé, contre sa nuque. Il était hors de question de faire preuve de lâcheté devant elle, de laisser cette chose avoir le dessus. Prendre des risques faisait partie de son charme, même si ça allait probablement finir par le tuer. Avec un mouvement du poignet, il illumina le visage du monstre.

Ses yeux étaient rouges. D'un rouge sanglant, et ils reflétaient la lumière comme ceux d'un animal. Ses lèvres découvraient des canines pointues, mais ce qui le frappa le plus étaient les cornes. Deux cornes épaisses, couleur ivoire, qui sortaient de son front et se recourbaient vers de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Il était monstrueux démoniaque. Et il attendait que Tony parle, en l'observant du regard froid et menaçant d'un prédateur.

Non, pensa Tony, il n'attendait pas qu'il parle. Il attendait qu'il change d'avis. Qu'il abandonne Pepper. Qu'il se sauve. Fuie.

-Laisse Pepper partir à ma place, répéta-t-il. Je le promet, je resterai ici.

La créature s'avança et poussa un grondement de rage. La glace craqua sur le long des murs, tombant en petits morceaux qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. La lanterne redevint d'une couleur bleue gazeuse. La bravade de Tony diminua d'autant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait lui faire comprendre.

-Quoi que cet endroit puisse être, elle n'y a pas sa place. C'est trop sombre pour elle, affirma-t-il durement. Il savait de quoi il parlait. « C'est elle l'erreur, pas moi. »

Malgré le manque de logique flagrant de son explication, il entendit sa propre sincérité sonner à ses oreilles autant qu'elle affecta la créature. Elle se redressa légèrement, plissant ses yeux rouges dans la pénombre.

-Tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit, dit-il soudain, en serrant les pans de sa cape contre lui. Tony l'observa. Il recommençait à faire les cent pas d'un air agité.

-La neige ne fond jamais. Les loups ne partent jamais. Tu seras condamné à errer dans ce château jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse ou la folie te prennent. ( la créature stoppa si brusquement que Tony en fut surpris, et se pencha sur lui:) Tu échangerais ta liberté contre la sienne ?

-Oui, répliqua Tony sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Le visage de l'autre se tordit de fureur et d'incompréhension.

-Alors tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la tour.

« _BARTON !_ »

Le rugissement résonna dans les os de Tony, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'homme de tout à l'heure se précipita dans la cellule en courant, manquant presque de trébucher sur la dernière marche et glisser sur la glace.

-Oh putain, oh putain, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en balayant les trois autres du regard. Ouais, patron ?

Le « patron » avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Tony recula contre la porte de la cellule, essayant de se concentrer sur la main de Pepper contre son crâne. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le réconforter ?

-Amène la femme aux portes. Elle s'en va. (il tendit un doigt griffu dans la direction de Tony) Et toi, suis-moi, ou je te traînes. Tu préférerais éviter cela.

De la glace coulait de ses mains.

Alors c'était comme ça. Prisonnier, deuxième round.

Pepper lui tira les cheveux.

-Tu es totalement stupide ? Siffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu fou, mais ça ? Ça, c'est de la folie !

En face de lui, les lèvres du patron affichaient un rictus, mais son regard laissait entendre que sa patience était épuisée depuis longtemps.

-Pepper, pour l'amour de Dieu, lâche-moi, grogna Tony en écartant sa main (ainsi que quelque mèches de cheveux) de son crâne. C'est mon choix, cette fois. Laisse-moi au moins ça.

Il s'écarta de la porte tandis que Barton décrochait un anneau de clés pendu à un crochet dans le mur, et put voir le regard que Pepper décocha à la créature. Un regard de feu, porteur d'une sorte de promesse funeste qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Essayez donc de le garder, dit-elle doucement alors que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Son regard ne changea pas quand elle sortit, plus droite que Tony l'avait jamais vue. « Je n'ai pas pu l'aider la dernière fois. Je le retrouverais. »

Barton eut un rire étrange.

-Ouais, coincée dans le terrier du lapin encore une fois, ça montrera à tout le monde que t'es une dure.

Il offrit ironiquement son bras à Pepper mais elle se contenta de le repousser et se serrer Tony contre elle. Sérieusement, cette femme avait l'étreinte d'un python. Il lui tapota le dos maladroitement et essaya de ne pas grimacer à cause de la pression sur son réacteur arc. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était encore douloureux.

-Garde Obadiah loin de mon atelier, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. S'il-te plaît.

-Oh, tu me manqueras aussi, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Tony, lui, eut un sourire en coin.

-Au revoir, Pepper.

Il était en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas doué pour les au-revoir, principalement parce qu'il les détestait. Cette prison n'avait pas de sortie, et la seule alternative était que Pepper reste. Ou si le maître du château, cette chose démoniaque là-haut, les gardait tout les deux. Ce qu'il aurait pu faire simplement en en donnant l'ordre, s'il fallait l'en croire.

Parce que la magie et les monstres étaient réels. Il ne pouvait le nier : il y était plongé. Il venait de parler à quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans le monde scientifique.

Tony pouvait gérer ça. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il n'y avait pas de Yinsen cette fois-ci, pas de missiles à démonter. Pas de forge. Pas de désert. Pas de deadline ou même d'une assurance particulière qui aurait pu le protéger pendant qu'il était ici. Il n'y avait que lui.

Il était seul.

Tony ne s'était jamais très bien débrouillé seul. Mais ce n'était qu'un autre jeu où le but était de survivre, et il n'allait pas perdre.

Il entendit de lourds pas qui descendaient l'escalier derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir une grande forme cornue à côté de lui, qui le frôla en passant. Le contact du tissu contre sa jambe le fit sursauter de surprise. La créature tira d'un coup sec le bout de sa cape avec un sifflement.

-Avec moi, dit-il sèchement, avant de descendre le large corridor. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'être obéi ou non, mais de par la taille du château, suivre quelqu'un qui savait où aller était probablement une bonne idée.

Mais _où_ allaient-ils ?

S'il était le nouveau prisonnier, il aurait été plus logique de l'enfermer dans la cellule de Pepper. A moins que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège. Son esprit se remplit de visions d'une énorme cuisine, ou de lui pendu tête en bas et écorché. Qu'est-ce qu'un démon des glaces mangeait ?

Tony était si préoccupé par son imagination qu'il fut prit de court quand le patron prit la parole :

-Les règles du domaine sont simples, énonça-t-il sans se retourner. Passer les portes et essayer de t'enfuir te conduira à la mort. Ce n'est pas une menace. M'attaquer serait également une mauvaise idée.

-C'était bien ce que je pensais.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard acéré.

-Tu es libre d'explorer une grande partie du château. Pas l'aile ouest. Si tu passes ces marches (il désigna un grand escalier marqué de chaque côté par ce qui semblait être d'énormes traces de griffes), tu passeras le reste de tes misérables jours dans la cellule de la tour.

Intéressant. Il avait donc son propre territoire dans le château. Mais c'était la deuxième partie de son explication qui éveilla l'intérêt de Tony.

-Cela sous-entend que tu ne te contentes pas de me faire le tour du propriétaire pendant qu'on jette Pepper dehors. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

Il tournèrent à un coin dans l'obscurité, qui révéla la plus longue partie du château, qui avait une forme vaguement rectangulaire d'après ce que Tony avait vu dehors. Une rangée d'immenses portes gravées flanquait le couloir, toutes parfaitement placées et identiques.

-Toutes sont des chambres. Choisis-en une.

Voyant la compréhension illuminer le visage de Tony, il te tourna pour partir. Apparemment, la visite était terminé. Voilà ta chambre, ne va pas dans la mienne. Fin.

-Hé ! Appela Tony avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin. Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

La créature s'arrêta. Tout ce que Tony pouvait en distinguer était la forme imposante de ses épaules recouvertes de la cape de fourrure qui disparaissait dans l'ombre. Le bout de ses cornes formait une courbe pâle.

-Je n'en ai plus.

Mais avant qu'il ne reparte, Tony décida de creuser sa propre tombe :

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour t'appeler, non ?

-Vraiment ? Répliqua l'autre brièvement, presque avec amertume. Puis il disparut, évanoui dans les ténèbres. Tony fixa l'espace qu'il avait occupé comme s'il allait revenir, peut-être même en riant pour le ramener à la tour, comme si tout n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie pour jouer avec ses nerfs. Peut-être le frapper un peu, le noyer un peu, le menacer...Tony pressa la main contre le réacteur arc, pour en sentir le bourdonnement familier. Il était toujours vivant.

_Ne gâchez pas votre vie._

« J'ai fait quelque chose de bien », dit-il au souvenir de Yinsen. « Je l'ai sauvée. Ça doit être assez. »

Mais se justifier n'avait plus d'importance. Un contrat était un contrat il n'y avait aucune issue. Tony ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta et fit un pas à l'intérieur. La pièce était aussi élaborée et abandonnée que le reste du château. Tout était enveloppé de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, y compris le lit et les rideaux.

Home sweet home.

Pour toujours.

Tony soupira et se mit au travail.

* * *

*_ndt : parce que Pepper Potts __pot de poivre. Blague, humour, tout ça._

_**ndt : l'hôtel de Shining._

* * *

_Note: J'ai hésité avant de traduire le titre en français (car Winterheart ça sonne bien tout de même) mais j'ai finalement fait ma française jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça rend bien aussi.  
_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et à la prochaine fois!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre deux! Le précédent a plu, et tant mieux ^^_

_J'oubliais le disclaimer: ceci est une traduction, les personnages sont à Marvel, l'histoire à Goddamnhella._

* * *

Il lui fallu un jour et demi de travail avant que la chambre ressemble vaguement à un endroit où dormir. Cela aurait certes sans doute pris moins de temps si Tony connaissait quelque chose en nettoyage et époussetage.

Il n'osa pas dormir avant d'en avoir terminé, préférant considérer le sommeil comme une récompense pour avoir frotté chaque recoin de la pièce. N'importe quoi faisait l'affaire pour garder l'esprit occupé, se disait-il. Les rideaux furent époussetés, les clous arrachés jusqu'à ce que des fenêtres couvertes de saleté laissent entrer la lumière hivernale d'un mur couvert de toiles d'araignées à l'autre. Il trouva une bassine pour faire office de seau, déchira une taie d'oreiller en guise de torchon, et finit par ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire sortir la majeure partie de la poussière. Au bout d'un moment la chambre cessa d'avoir l'odeur d'une cave abandonnée et commença à ressembler à un endroit où on pouvait vraiment vivre.

Découvrir qu'il y avait une salle de bain adjacente avait été un choc, bien qu'elle fut totalement dépourvue, en dépit de sa plomberie, de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chauffe-eau. Tony avait ouvert le robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau brune se soit éclaircie et se jura de ne jamais utiliser la vieille baignoire. Il y avait une raison à la présence de la bassine et il comptait en profiter.

Personne ne l'ennuyait. Du tout. C'était perturbant d'avoir autant de solitude et de liberté sur ses propres allées et venues, mais Tony s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne commence à vouloir se dévorer lui-même et ne le force à se demander où se trouvait la cuisine. Cet autre type, Clint, devait bien manger quelque part. A moins qu'il ne doive chasser ? Un château impossible n'avait sûrement pas de route de commerce ou de supermarché à proximité.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée quant à la raison pour laquelle il était apparu à Solstice Canyon. Vu qu'il n'existait sur aucune carte, il était soit dissimulé et enfermé dans son propre hiver, soit n'était pas là du tout. Tony s'employa à penser à des portails, des trous de vers et des téléportations alors qu'il traversait le château, en route pour le rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de la cuisine. Selon sa montre, il était aux alentours de midi. La vue à l'extérieur était nuageuse et neigeuse, mais la lumière qui perçait derrière les nuages donnait au tout un éclat aveuglant. Il ne semblait n'y avoir rien dans les jardins du château à part des massifs couverts de neige, des statues indistinctes et une fontaine défunte ou deux.

Tony commençait à abandonner toute idée de trouver de la nourriture quand il vit une ombre un peu plus loin devant lui.

-Hé, appela-t-il alors que l'autre tournait à un coin. Hé, Clint, c'est ça ? Un petit coup de main ?

Comme il ne s'arrêta pas, Tony accéléra l'allure pour le rattraper, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

-Écoute, je sais que je suis le nouveau et qu'il y a sans doute plein de rituels de passages en stock, mais m'affamer...oh. Salut.

-Salut, dit la femme. Le nouveau.

Tony avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes différentes au cours de sa vie, mais aucune n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi peu impressionnée par son existence qu'elle. Même le patron avait été furieux contre lui, ce qui avait été au moins quelque chose. Même si, pensa Tony, quiconque voyait ce visage chaque matin dans le miroir devait avoir de très hauts standards. Elle était à couper le souffle : une rousse toute en jambes aux yeux verts et à la bouche pulpeuse qui semblait avoir oublié comment sourire. Même si, il fallait l'admettre, être prisonnière dans un château magique n'offrait pas beaucoup d'occasions de le faire.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça, les yeux de la femme scannèrent de haut en bas, de ses chaussures hors de prix à ses yeux, en passant par son pantalon de tailleur, sa chemise rouge favorite, et en s'attardant étrangement sur sa barbe (il faudrait peut-être qu'il se rase, personne ne pouvait être gêné par cette barbe)

Tony la fixa.

-Eh bien, après un coup d'œil comme ça, tu pourrais au moins me montrer la cuisine (il hésita) S'il-te plaît, dis-moi qu'il y a une cuisine.

Avec un très léger soupir, elle se retourna de là où elle venait, jusqu'à ce qui devait être le grand hall, vu la taille des portes verrouillées.

-Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la cuisine est inaccessible, dit-elle platement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand comptoir en pierre encastré dans le mur dans un mur, bloqué par un volet en bois déroulant. Il ressemblait à un monte-charge surdimensionné, ou un étal de plats à emporter. L'objet semblait hésiter entre ces deux fonctions. La femme pointa du doigt une cloche en bronze ternie pendue juste à côté :

-Quand tu as décidé de ce que tu veux manger, sonne la cloche. La nourriture apparaît.

Elle en fit la démonstration en réfléchissant un instant avant de tirer sur la corde de la cloche. Le volet se leva, dévoilant une obscurité surnaturelle. Un plateau chargé d'un bol rempli de ce qui ressemblait à du strogonoff et des pommes frites surgit, encore fumant. Des couverts et un verre de vin rouge suivirent.

Le volet se referma.

Pour mille et une raisons, Tony se sentit soudain vraiment, vraiment déprimé. Évidemment que la cuisine était magique_. ____Tout était magique__._

-J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Elle l'étudia un moment avant de se retourner et de nouveau sonner la cloche. Cette fois, un énorme cheeseburger entouré de frites fut éjecté de la cuisine. Un second plateau suivit, sur lequel était posé deux verres à martini, des olives, une bouteille de gin et ce qui devait être du vermouth avec un verre à mélanger brillant. L'humeur de Tony s'améliora légèrement peut-être que le château avait ses avantages après tout.

-La nourriture d'abord, dit la femme mystérieuse. Suis-moi. Seules quelques pièces sont fonctionnelles, alors le salon est le meilleur endroit pour manger.

Sans l'attendre -ce qui semblait être un thème récurrent- elle repartit en emportant les ingrédients du martini sur son plateau. Tandis qu'il attrapait le sien, Tony se demanda s'il devrait semer des miettes de pain pour retrouver son chemin.

Il se souvint de l'oiseau qu'il avait vu en entrant dans le château. Y avait-il d'autres animaux, sur les terres du château ? Les loups semblaient former la patrouille de sécurité autour du périmètre qu'il ne devait pas quitter. Mais Pepper avait eu le droit de partir de la part du Patron, alors elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Tony l'espérait vraiment. Il nota mentalement d'aller demander à Clint plus tard et suivit l'autre prisonnière jusqu'à la seule pièce brillamment éclairée qu'il avait vue jusqu'ici.

Le salon était vaste, comme toutes les autres pièces, mais il était pourvu en outre d'une immense cheminée et d'un ameublement propre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant voir les jardins enneigés qu'il avait aperçu de sa fenêtre, mais vu d'ici ils avaient l'air bien moins menaçants. La pièce toute entière, de ses tables basses et fauteuils jusqu'au petit lustre de métal au plafond donnait une impression de confort immédiat.

La femme posa son plateau et, s'installant sur un large coussin, lui fit signe de faire de même.

-Je m'appelle Natasha Romanoff, dit-elle une fois qu'il se fut assit en face d'elle. Je suis ici depuis plus de trois ans.

-Tony Stark, fit-il en tendant la main, et je suis ici depuis deux jours. J'ai tellement de questions à poser.

-Sans doute, répondit-elle en lui serrant fermement la main. Bienvenue à Cœurdhiver.

Ils mangèrent le repas par terre devant la cheminée, tandis que Natasha répondait à chacune des questions que Tony pouvait trouver sur le château. Bien qu'elle manquait de subtilité sociale et le regardait comme un insecte la plupart du temps, elle connaissait un nombre étonnant de choses sur cet endroit et n'hésitait pas à les partager. Tony découvrit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les règles, bien que le grand parton bleu avait éclairci les plus importantes la première nuit.

Natasha avait trouvé le château après un accident de voiture à Washington. Elle ne détailla pas plus; elle s'était traînée vers ce qui semblait être une lumière au coin de son œil et avait découvert le château. Elle ne disait pas tout, Tony en était sûr, mais on en était à au moins trois martinis de poser des questions personnelles. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de raconter son histoire l'autre type, Barton, avait déjà tout répété à propos de son échange contre la liberté de Pepper.

Clint Barton, apprit-il, vivait là depuis quinze ans. Quinze ans voulait dire qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent quand il était entré. Natasha ne lui en dit pas plus, mais il eut l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Un château plein de prisonniers solitaires. Super.

-Alors comme ça, tu es russe ? Demanda-t-il finalement quand la conversation était quelque peu retombée. Ton nom est anglicisé. Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors, Romanov ?

-D'une part, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Et d'autre part ?

-Les noms ne veulent pas dire grand chose ici. Pas même le tien.

Saisissant les ingrédients, Natasha entreprit de faire deux martinis avec dextérité. Tony sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Trois ans auparavant, quand Natasha était encore une femme libre, Tony Stark était un connard qui courait après tout ce qui portait une jupe. Mieux encore : trois mois auparavant, il n'avait été qu'argent, femmes, alcool et génie. Des récompenses et des prix pour ne rien faire. Le statut et le pouvoir. L'ignorance.

-Bien, dit-il finalement. La peau autour du réacteur arc le lançait. Ignorant le regard curieux de Natasha, il s'allongea sur le tapis jusqu'à s'appuyer contre une vieille table de bois. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? »

-Ça dépend de ce que c'est, répondit-elle en secouant le mixeur vigoureusement avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et en verser le contenu dans les deux verres. Mais je peux deviner.

Tony prit le verre qu'elle lui proposait.

-Le patron.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'adossa elle aussi contre la table. Il remarqua enfin que sa robe était un peu étrange. Elle avait l'air d'être taillée dans un des rideaux, si on se fiait au bleu assorti. Pas de vêtements à Coeurdhiver ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, l'avertit-elle. Ce qu'il est, d'où il vient, quel âge il a...Il ne parle pas. Il ne quitte jamais l'aile ouest, sauf la nuit, et encore ce n'est que pour faire le tour du château. Comme une patrouille. C'est le seul moment où il a l'air de vérifier si nous sommes vivants ou morts.

Elle fit la moue, mais quoi qu'elle se fut apprêté à dire, elle le noya par une gorgée de martini. Tony fronça les sourcils en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

-C'est un ermite qui ignore tout le monde, mais il ne laisse personne partir.

-Parfois c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un à ignorer, fit Natasha en haussant légèrement les épaules. C'est mieux que d'être vraiment seul, non ?

-N'essaie pas d'être logique avec moi, répliqua Tony. J'essaie d'avoir une bonne quantité de colère à stocker. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on l'énerve ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà allé dans l'aile ouest ? Est-ce qu'on peut le blesser ?

Natasha le regarda avec surprise. Soit elle n'avait pas cru qu'il passerait directement à la violence, soit bien elle s'attendait à ce qu'il essaie d'acheter sa liberté d'abord. Ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les riches titans corporatistes ?

-Ne l'attaque pas, dit-elle finalement. S'il ne ne tue pas sur le champ, Clint te jetterait aux loups. Il a développé une sorte de loyauté-syndrome de Stockholm.

Tony grimaça.

-J'ai essayé d'installer un piège à huile standard*dans le grand escalier. Le patron l'a trouvé, puis Clint l'a trouvé lui. (elle grimaça) Clint était en hypothermie quand je suis arrivée. Les nerfs de sa main ne s'en sont jamais vraiment remis -là où la glace l'a plaqué contre le mur. C'est triste, vraiment. Il paraît qu'il aimait beaucoup tirer à l'arc.

-Eh bien, merde. Je suppose que Clint et toi ne vous entendez pas très bien?

-Je l'évite, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Je l'évite, j'évite le patron, et si tu as de la chance tu ne me reverras pas après aujourd'hui non plus.

Le semblant de conversation amicale qu'ils auraient pu avoir jusque là prit fin assez rapidement après ça. Natasha avait à l'évidence certain problèmes. Tony pouvait le respecter, mais cela signifiait peu de chances de discussions futures.

-C'était sympa de parler, dit-il finalement en finissant son verre et en mangeant l'olive. Adieu, alors, puisque tu ne me reverras jamais. Est-ce que c'est ta chambre ? Parce que c'est sans doute la seule pièce que je saurais retrouver.

Elle secoua la tête. Le mouvement révéla une fine cicatrice blanche sur le côté de son cou avant que ses cheveux ne la cachent de nouveau.

-C'est juste un des endroits que Clint a restauré. Je crois que son but est de faire toutes les grandes pièces.

-Intéressant.

Cela signifiait que Clint avait accès à tous les outils et matériaux que l'endroit pouvait offrir. « Merci pour l'information. »

Il se tourna vers la porte, se demandant déjà s'il pourrait trouver un endroit qui pourrait lui servir de forge quand Natasha reprit:

-Laisse le patron tranquille, Tony. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons ici par sa faute.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est de sa faute si on ne peut pas partir.

-Bien sûr. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment quelque part où aller ? (elle reposa son verre d'une main mal assurée) Ou quelqu'un qui serait heureux si tu revenais?

La question était un coup bas. Pire encore, Tony n'y avait pas de réponse. Embarrassé par ça et encore plus en colère pour son mutisme, il partit avec un sentiment glacé dans le cœur et des yeux qui le piquaient. S'ils étaient tous ici pour une raison, eh bien celle-ci était logique.

Qu'ils soient des solitaires ou des âmes perdus, il devenait très clair qu'ils avaient tous de sérieux problèmes.

* * *

Tony n'essaya pas de trouver Clint après ça, préférant se retrancher dans sa chambre et méditer sur tout ce que Natasha lui avait dit. L'exploration pouvait bien attendre un autre jour : il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Le martini n'avait pas aidé de ce côté-là.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut allumé un bon feu à l'aide du silex posé sur le manteau de cheminée et allumé les candélabres pour faire bonne mesure qu'il regarda sa chambre d'un œil réaliste.

Pour une cellule de prison, la chambre elle-même était luxueuse. Les draps de lit étaient propres et aérés, avec d'étranges motifs entrelacés blancs et or. D'immenses armoires gravées en bois sombre couvraient tout un mur, et avaient l'air de pouvoir l'emmener à Narnia, si seulement il n'était pas sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'il y était déjà. Le mur donnant vers l'extérieur n'était que fenêtres et lourds rideaux, et une coiffeuse était plantée au milieu. Tout était vide, à l'exception de quelques couvertures supplémentaires et de vieilles affaires de toilette. Il y avait un peigne au fond d'un tiroir qui avait l'air d'être en ivoire véritable. Des doubles portes adjacentes menaient à une salle de bains qui, pour la période approximative du château, n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

Tony ouvrit une des fenêtres juste assez pour s'avancer sur le perron, qui servait de balcon miniature à hauteur de genou. Cela, associé avec la neige persistante, était plutôt dangereux, mais la vue des jardins du château qui baignaient dans la lumière rouge et or de l'après-midi perçant à travers les nuages était quelque chose.

C'était un moment calme dans le froid. Le bruit dans son cerveau ne s'était jamais arrêté d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, mais l'isolation de l'endroit, le silence et l'atmosphère éthérée lui procuraient un rare moment d'introspection.

Avant que Pepper ne disparaisse, il travaillait sur ce qui était sensé être son Prochain Grand Truc. Le projet Iron Man, même dans un état embryonnaire, avait allumé un feu en lui. Sa vie était supposé être la fermeture de Stark Industries, Obadiah qui essayait de ne pas en avoir une crise cardiaque, Pepper l'observant avec inquiétude tandis qu'il travaillait. Hey, même Rhodey, bien que toujours fâché qu'il ne fabrique plus d'armes pour le bon peuple américain. C'était _supposé_ être sa vie pour un moment.

En même temps, il n'avait rien planifié en Afghanistan non plus. L'idée même de contrôle était devenue une sorte de rêve utopique.

-Je pensais pouvoir changer les choses, murmura-t-il, en passant distraitement la main sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. « Je suppose que je pensais beaucoup. »

Il retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, déjà fatigué de l'étendue neigeuse. La liberté que lui offrait la vue n'était qu'un mensonge, après tout.

Il décida de cesser de s'apitoyer sur lui-même pour le moment et de se reprendre. Des petits buts et des distractions, voilà ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Nettoyer la chambre. Rassembler des informations. Trouver à manger. Tout ça était extrêmement familier, en dépit de toutes les différences de circonstances. Le familier était toujours bon signe.

Rassemblant le courage de prendre un autre bain, Tony y resta dix bonnes minutes avant que l'eau glacée ne le chasse sous les couvertures molletonnées de son lit. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée de chauffe-eau avant de mourir subitement la prochaine fois qu'il devrait se laver les cheveux. Nu et frissonnant sous les couvertures, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller épais, il finit par s'endormir pour la première fois depuis près de trois jours.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, agréablement réchauffé mais sans aucune idée d'où il était ou ce qui l'avait réveillé. La réalité fut prompte à le lui rappeler, en revanche, et il s'affaissa de nouveau dans les oreillers avec un soupir. Au moins il avait eu quelques heures de sommeil, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Le feu dans la cheminée s'était réduit à quelques charbons rougis et un des candélabres s'était éteint. Dans la lumière chaude et rustique de la chambre, il respirait la faible odeur de la fumée et des draps légèrement moisis, écoutant le silence qui enveloppait le château.

Son corps se raidit avant même qu'il ne réalise complètement qu'il entendait un bruit de pas qui descendaient le couloir.

Si ce qu'avait dit Natasha était vrai, c'était probablement le patron pour sa patrouille nocturne. Les pas étaient trop lourds pour qu'il s'agisse d'elle, et quelque chose lui disait que Clint n'était pas du genre à errer la nuit.

S'il rabattait les couvertures sur lui et retenait sa respiration, la chose pourrait l'ignorer, penser qu'il dormait. Les yeux fermés, pas un bruit, pas un souffle...

Dérangé par l'intrusion d'une vieille prière d'enfance, Tony repoussa les couvertures et enfila son pantalon dans la faible lumière, sans se soucier de la ceinture. Il était un adulte, bon sang. La peur ne lui allait pas.

Alors que les pas se rapprochaient, il considéra l'idée d'attraper le tisonnier dans la cheminée et de le planter dans le patron. Mais est-ce que ça ferait quelque chose ? S'il ne pouvait permettre à Tony de partir, s'il mourait, seraient-ils condamnées à rester dans ce château pour toujours ? Il y avait trop de variables à considérer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de saisir le tisonnier et de s'approcher de la porte. Si le patron essayait d'entrer, au moins il serait prêt.

Les lourds pas atteignirent finalement sa porte...et s'arrêtèrent.

Tony avait la tête qui lui tournait à cause de l'adrénaline, et respirait dans son épaule pour étouffer le bruit. Ses mains moites se crispèrent sur le tisonnier, attendant que la poignée tourne.

_Allez, viens, espèce de salaud glacé. Essaie un peu._

Rien ne se passa. Le jeu vacillant des ombres sous la porte bougea légèrement. Tony imaginait le patron de l'autre côté de la porte, peut-être à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il pouvait ouvrir la porte d'un grand coup et...

Les pas s'éloignèrent. La lumière sous la porte disparut.

Il était parti.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, et Tony s'affaissa contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ses doigts douloureux lâchèrent le tisonnier qui tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd. En sécurité. Il était en sécurité.

Tony connaissait le sentiment d'impuissance, il savait quel genre de rage lente il pouvait alimenter. Être capturé, utilisé, blessé...Tout ça pour que quelqu'un puisse obtenir ce qu'il voulait le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, même pas un peu. Tony était juste terrifié.

La peur était une terrible conseillère. Elle lui faisait faire toute sortes de choses stupides.

Tony ouvrit la porte et, repérant la lanterne au coin du couloir, courut vers elle avec à peine une pensée cohérente.

-Une seconde, l'eskimau, je voudrais parler.

L'ordre sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pense, nourri par la bravade et l'improvisation totale.

Le patron ne daigna même pas s'arrêter, et encore moins se tourner vers Tony.

Tony fit la seule chose qu'il puisse imaginer, et courut pour le rejoindre. Si le patron ne voulait pas reconnaître sa présence, eh bien ils pourraient toujours faire une petite balade nocturne tout les deux.

Le seul problème était qu'il faisait extrêmement froid et que Tony ne portait qu'un pantalon pas très épais. Sa proximité avec le patron ne facilitait pas les choses : le froid irradiait de lui comme d'un réfrigérateur. Mais il était incroyablement têtu quand il le voulait, et puisque le patron ne lui prêtait aucune attention, Tony supposait qu'au moins un tour complet de l'endroit lui serait utile.

-Alors, je commence. Si je voulais construire un chauffe-eau pour écarter le risque d'une mort subite à chaque fois que je prends un bain, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver les outils pour ça ? (jetant un œil au patron, il nota pour toute réaction un battement de paupière. Eh bien, un progrès restait un progrès.) Je pensais à un système basique alimenté au feu de bois, puisque je suppose que l'on n'a pas l'électricité ici, et franchement je ne saurais même pas où la brancher. Je crois avoir remarqué tout à l'heure que Natasha porte les rideaux de ton salon...(cette fois Tony le vit montrer les dents) ...Mais on ne va plus parler d'elle, d'accord. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Peut-être que le piège à huile était un point sensible pour d'autres personnes que Clint. Notant cette information mentalement, Tony marcha en silence, faisant juste un pas en arrière quand il atteignirent un embranchement. Le patron tourna sa lanterne vers la gauche, mais sembla changer d'avis et prit à droite à la place, marchant d'un pas décisif. Tony suivit, essayant de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être un chien désorienté suivant les pas de son maître. C'était improductif.

Il accéléra rapidement l'allure, vers le rez-de-chaussée, repassant par où ils étaient venus et passant la cuisine, le grand hall et le cellier. Tony commençait à suspecter qu'il s'agissait moins d'une patrouille qu'une destination précise.

Quand ils atteignirent une porte aux barreaux de fer révélant un escalier de pierre s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, Tony se raidit.

-Est-ce que j'ai trop parlé ?

Se redressant subitement, le patron leva sa lanterne et se tourna vers Tony pour la première fois depuis la tour.

Il était presque évident que ses yeux allaient se focaliser immédiatement sur le réacteur arc et prendre un air soupçonneux. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était presque accusateur.

-Quelle est cette lumière ?

-Oh, maintenant tu veux avoir une conversation ? Répliqua-t-il, secoué. Très bien alors, tu peux commencer : qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas de ces escaliers ? Une salle de torture ?

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était un idiot.

-La chaudière. Elle est cassée. (ses doigts griffus se crispèrent sur la poignée de la lanterne) Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

Tony se sentit soudainement inexplicablement coupable pour avoir sous-entendu que son gardien ne veuille le torturer. Il l'observa ouvrir la lanterne et prendre une chandelle sur l'étagère à côté de la porte. Tony fronça les sourcils, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'allume et la replace sur le mur. Pour lui, sans doute. Tout ça était...étrangement courtois, mais cela signifiait surtout qu'avec une lumière Tony n'aurait plus à suivre le patron partout cette nuit.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, appela-t-il tandis que le patron repartait par où ils étaient venus, la fourrure sur ses épaules contribuant à rendre sa silhouette encore plus imposante.

-Je n'ai pas de nom, répliqua-t-il sèchement par-dessus son épaule. Ni nom, ni histoire ni mot ne peuvent me définir. Seulement un acte.

La lueur de sa lanterne avait déjà presque disparue, à presque un couloir de distance.

Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce petit discours cryptique, mais son attention s'attacha à un détail important.

-Alors, puisque je t'ai seulement vu laisser de la glace partout, est-ce que je dois t'appeler le Schtroumpf glacé ?

Il eut pour seule réponse un grondement qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

Tony compta tout de même ça pour une victoire.

* * *

_* Même si je me de doute de ce que ça peut être, je ne sais pas trop comment traduire "oil trap". Google se borne a parler de puits de pétrole. Si quelqu'un a une idée...  
_

_D'ailleurs, une petite question: l'amie qui lit mes traductions en avance m'a dit que ça rendrait mieux de garder le mot "boss" pour désigner Loki plutôt que de le traduire par "patron". Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que je garde le mot français ou alors je change ça pour les prochains chapitres (et donc j'éditerais ceux déjà publiés, évidemment)_

_Bon, en tout cas comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avec apprécié et je vous dit à la prochaine avec le prochain chapitre (que je posterais peut-être pour noël? :D )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Joyeux noël! (en retard, je sais, mais c'est l'intention qui compte) J'espère que vous avez eu tout ce que vous aviez demandé, que vous avec bien mangé, et que vous profitez de vos vacances :D_

_Et c'est avec un ptit peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu que je vous présente le chapitre 3! (car je viens à l'instant de terminer la traduction du chapitre 4, et j'aime bien avoir un peu d'avance au cas où. Mieux vaut trois jours de retard que quinze) _

_D'ailleurs, après sondage et réflexion personnelle, j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à "patron" pour désigner Loki. Après tout, j'ai commencé comme ça, je finirais de même._

_Mais assez parlé, off we go!_

* * *

Les jours passèrent.

Il s'avéra que s'habituer à être prisonnier d'un immense château bloqué dans un blizzard perpétuel était étonnamment facile, une fois que Tony eut suspendu son incrédulité et décidé de simplement accepter tout ce qui était magique et/ou lié au « patron », qu'il avait secrètement surnommé Mr. Freeze. Le nouveau nom était principalement dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de patron dans sa vie et il n'allait pas commencer à en reconnaître un maintenant, glaçons ou pas.

Il occupait son temps par de petits projets qui, il le savait, pouvaient retenir son attention au lieu de laisser son esprit penser à Pepper et, surtout, à sa propre liberté.

La chaudière était devenue sa principale source d'amusement, surtout après qu'il eut nettoyée et réparée et constaté que non seulement elle marchait au charbon, mais que ledit charbon stocké juste à côté se renouvelait tout seul à chaque pelletée que Tony jetait dans la chaufferie. Inventer un système automatique pour nourrir la chaudière ne lui prit que deux jours. Tony se sentait personnellement victimisé par le manque de lumière et de JARVIS pour faire les calculs pour lui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans ce retour aux bases.

Quand il finit par émerger, trempé de sueur, torse nu et couvert de suie, Clint Barton l'attendait.

-Pourquoi tu as une lampe dans ta poitrine ? Demanda Clint sans ambages. Il se grattait le col de chemise d'une main et tenait un chiffon dans l'autre. Tony le lui prit et s'essuya le visage. Sa peau le démangeait.

-Content de te revoir aussi, Clochette.

-Clint.

-Comme tu dis. (Tony lui rendit le torchon et se passa la main dans les cheveux, se tournant vers la porte de la chaudière) Je crois que j'ai relancé l'eau chaude, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir nettoyé tous les sédiments et renforcé les tuyaux pour améliorer l'efficacit...

-De l'eau chaude ? Le coupa Clint, les yeux écarquillés. De l'eau chaude pour les bains ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

-C'était l'idée, mais ce n'est pas...

Avant même que Tony n'ai pu crier un mot de protestation, Clint avait envahi son espace personnel pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il eut une brève impression de barbe de trois jours, de lèvres et de _non_ avant de le repousser, yeux écarquillés et un peu paniqué.

-Écoute, je suis flatté, vraiment, mais on est trop différents.

Clint ne prêta aucune attention à son humour, se tournant juste vers le couloir qui menait au salon :

-Natasha ! Cria-t-il, sans se soucier du calme ambiant. Le nouveau nous a rendu l'eau chaude !

Oh, super. Il était étiqueté.

-Je m'appelle Tony.

-Comme tu dis, rétorqua Clint. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment avant que Clint finisse par sourire et lui tendre la main. « Heureux de te rencontrer...encore, je veux dire. Alors comme ça tu peux réparer des trucs ? Il y a un paquet de choses qui en ont besoin par ici. »

Sa poignée de main était étrangement faible, mais Tony ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je sais réparer des machines en général, dit-il. Je suis un...Je suis dans l'ingénierie. Un ingénieur qui tâtonne. Parfois je fais exploser des trucs.

Parfois ce sont des gens qui explosent, n'ajouta-t-il pas.

-C'est cool. Est-ce que tu saurais comment fabriquer un savon décent ?

Ce fut comme ça qu'il rencontra Clint dans les formes. Son humour était légèrement décalé et il tenait un peu de l'écureuil dans son comportement, mais Tony mit ça sur le compte des douze ans de solitude avec un grand enfoiré bleu au grenier. Ils s'entendirent immédiatement quand ils décidèrent de malmener « Cuistot » comme Clint surnommait leur pourvoyeur de nourriture en le faisant générer toutes les bouteilles d'alcools auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, y compris quelques horribles schnapps à la pêche des années universitaires de Tony.

Natasha finit par sortir du salon comme une araignée curieuse et usa de son ingéniosité pour faire apparaître un plateau de chillies et plusieurs sortes de vodkas. L'après-midi avait été un peu flou après ça, mais il était sûr que c'était c'était le genre de flou qu'il appréciait.

Le salon devint leur nouvelle base d'opérations. Les interactions sociales consistaient surtout à s'enivrer et raconter d'horribles histoires sans conséquences, imaginer des moyens indétectables pour se jouer de leur propriétaire, jouer au pendu sexy et planifier les réparations dans le château.

Le dernier était l'idée de Clint, quelque chose à propos du travail manuel qui serait souverain pour l'âme. Tony et ses paumes remplies d'échardes n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord, mais cela le gardait occupé et la compagnie était douloureusement bienvenue. Même s'il était hors de question qu'il leur dise ça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Demanda Tony après leur troisième jour de « restauration », un grand mot pour une activité consistant surtout à nettoyer les chambres et rechercher des objets utiles. Ils passaient à chaque fois devant les même énormes portes barricadées, et la curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus.

-Aucune idée, répondit Clint avec un haussement d'épaule. La poutre est trop lourde pour moi. Quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, c'est grand et ça n'a pas vu la lumière depuis quelques décennies. Je crois que même le patron ignore ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

-D'accord.

Ils continuèrent vers Cuistot sans ajouter un mot. Ce ne fut qu'à la moitié d'une énorme pizza chicago que Clint craqua :

-Alors, tu voudrais...

-J'ai quelques idées à propos d'un levier pour deux personnes qui pourrait ouvrir ça, fit Tony en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Putain, ouais, répliqua Clint avec un large sourire.

Ils scellèrent l'accord autour d'une pizza coca-menthe bizarrement au goût bizarrement fidèle, et Tony remarqua pour la deuxième fois à quel point la poignée de Clint était involontairement faible. L'expression de Clint laissait voir qu'il le savait aussi.

-J'ai eu ma main prise dans de la glace il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il sans préambule, exposant sa paume à la lueur du feu. Je ne la sens presque plus, mais je m'en sors quand même.

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu mal à l'aise sur le sujet des handicaps. Parfois les gens n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, lui-même inclus.

-Natasha a dit que tu aimais l'archerie. (Bon sang, Tony)

-Yep, répondit Clint. J'étais pas mal doué à ça.

-Le patron ?

-Pas sa faute, fit-il d'un ton pragmatique. J'ai été stupide : j'ai essayé de l'aider après qu'il ait failli se casser le dos dans les escaliers à cause du piège de Natasha. (il déglutit et replia la main, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le mouvement maladroit) Le patron n'aime pas qu'on le touche. Je ne crois pas qu'il le puisse. Toucher les gens, je veux dire.

-A cause de la glace ?

Il haussa les épaules avec raideur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse exprès de blesser quelqu'un quand il est en colère, mais il y a toujours la glace. Elle m'a piégé la main, et maintenant regarde-moi. Je pourrais même pas faire un combat de pouces contre un gamin de cinq ans. La vie n'est qu'apprentissage, hein ?

Tony était distrait par le souvenir d'une cape lui frôlant la jambe, le sifflement et le mouvement sec qui avait suivi. Une chandelle allumée pour lui et posée sur une étagère pour qu'il n'aie pas à la prendre de sa main. Quelle genre de vie menait-on quand on ne pouvait toucher personne ?

-Pas étonnant qu'il soie antisocial, dit Tony, se surprenant lui-même. Cela sonnait un peu trop « sympathie envers le diable » et il trouvait ça idiot, mais Clint hocha la tête, se détendant légèrement.

-En quinze ans que je suis ici, je ne lui ait jamais vraiment parlé, admit-il. Hey, après qu'il m'ait gelé la main je ne l'ai pas vu pendant trois mois.

Un gardien de prison qui se sentait coupable de maltraiter les prisonniers. Un ravisseur qui ne laissait personne partir mais évitait tout le monde. Tony n'était pas un psychiatre, mais l'abominable homme des neiges avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de problèmes. Il s'était préparé à considérer le château comme un autre Afghanistan, plus confortable et avec plus de liberté. Être menacé. S'excuser. Rappeler à ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir que l'on est indispensable. Travailler encore plus dur. Concevoir un plan d'évasion. Mais au bout du compte, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Tony puisse faire. Bien sûr, il pouvait essayer de tuer le grand type, mais l'hypothermie directe, des dommages nerveux et une cryogénisation immédiate ne le tentaient pas trop. Comment combattre ce qui n'était pas humain et qui ne voulait pas vraiment blesser ?

La question en amenait une autre : voulait-il vraiment rentrer à la maison ?

La maison, c'était la pitié, les médias et les cours de la bourse. La maison était vide la plupart du temps. A la maison...une assistante personnelle gérait sa vie. Une meilleure amie qui comptait sur lui pour créer comment tuer des gens le plus efficacement possible . A la maison, une figure paternelle à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance.

Sans Stark Industries, aucune de ces personnes n'auraient besoin de lui. Rhodey, certainement. Il était son ami et il finirait par accepter sa décision de fermer ses usines d'armements. Obadiah passerait à autre chose -c'était un homme d'affaire, et il avait besoin d'affaires pour survivre. Et Pepper.

Tony alla se coucher en se demandant à quoi elle allait occuper ses journées à présent. Obadiah lui trouverait une place dans la compagnie, sans doute. Ce serait idiot de sa part de ne pas le faire : Pepper valait son poids en or. Elle était efficace, tolérante, clairvoyante et ne mâchait jamais ses mots quelles qu'étaient les circonstances. Travailler sans Tony Stark ne serait pas un problème pour elle.

C'était dégrisant de remplir mentalement le vide qu'il laissait dans la mort ou son absence permanente et de le trouver bien rempli. Peut-être qu'il devenait trop bon à ça.

Cette pensée le troubla plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Après tout, il avait choisi son destin. C'était égoïste, sans doute, de se rebeller à l'idée qu'il était remplaçable, ou que ses amis continueraient à vivre sans lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rhodey -il l'avait cherché sans relâche pendant les trois mois où Tony avait été fait prisonnier. Mais le ferait-il pendant trois ans ? Dix ? Trente ? Bien sûr que non. Tony n'avait jamais été assez ouvert pour être précieux pour quelqu'un. Il était généralement accepté qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose derrière le QI et l'argent. Juste pas mal de problèmes, de l'égocentrisme et de l'alcool trop cher.

Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit immense pendant quelques heures avant d'avoir trop chaud et de se lever, sentant le besoin d'activité ramper sous sa peau. Dans de telles circonstances, quand il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses pensées et que ses épaules étaient trop lourdes, il réveillait JARVIS et créait quelque chose de nouveau, fou et fantasque. Puisque aucun son ne provenait du couloir, Tony se contenta d'allumer une lanterne et d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Il erra pendant une heure et demie à travers ces couloirs froids et morts, empestant la poussière, la pierre glacée sous ses pieds nus. Quand il retourna à la porte de sa chambre, fatigué et frigorifié, Tony essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas déçu de n'avoir croisé personne. Savoir que le seul debout à cette heure serait le patron lui pesait étrangement. Mais au fond, se disait-il, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant à tenir compagnie à quelqu'un de peut-être encore plus malheureux que lui.

* * *

-Tu me dis quand tu es prêt, dit Clint. Mais juste pour que tu saches, ça ressemble à une entrée par effraction.

-Si tout suit le plan prévu, ce sera juste une entrée, répondit Tony de la table sur laquelle il se tenait. Okay, à trois. Un, deux..._merde _!

Clint, sans doute un peu trop enthousiaste, avait appuyé de tout son poids sur le levier -trop tôt. La poutre avait sauté de son emplacement d'un seul côté, manquant presque d'écraser Tony.

-Vraiment, Barton ?

-Désolé. Je me suis emporté.

-Sans blague, grogna Tony, enfonçant rapidement un caillou dans l'espace occupé précédemment par la poutre pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas sa place.

« Ce qu'il y a là-dedans a intérêt à en valoir la peine. Très bien, baisse-le et essaie encore. Plus doucement cette fois. »

Clint appuya de nouveau sur le levier, permettant à Tony d'élever la poutre avec n'importe quel petit objet qui lui tombait sous la main.

-S'il y a un trésor, on fait cinquante-cinquante, hein ? (Clint regarda sa main avec une grimace) Des ampoules. Super. Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le travail manuel ?

Tony lui fit les gros yeux.

-Oh désolé, je ne fais pas de travail manuel, là, en supportant la poutre que tu as presque jetée à mon innocent visage ?"

-C'était un accident ! Protesta Clint, tout en sortant un chiffon de sa poche pour bander sa main. Mais continue comme ça et la prochaine fois ça n'en sera pas un.

-C'est ça, annonça Tony. Ce sera soixante-dix/trente pour le trésor. Une prime de risque pour travailler malgré les menaces et les employés incompétents.

-Va te faire foutre, grogna Clint.

-Pas possible. Tu sais, emprisonnement à vie, et tout.

Clint rit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il était légèrement amer.

-Emprisonnement ? Mec, tu t'es porté volontaire. Tu as pratiquement supplié le patron de te laisser rester ici.

De l'autre côté de la poutre, Tony fixa son complice dans leur crime ambigu. Il avait compris, d'après ce que Natasha lui avait dit, que Clint était heureux de vivre à Coeurdhiver, mais l'amertume dans sa voix contredisait son histoire. Cette fois Tony n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet. Clint avait quoi, seize ans quand il avait été piégé ? S'il y avait des règles pour entrer dans le château, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu traverser ? Qui avait-il laissé derrière lui ? Chassant ces questions de son esprit, il se concentra sur la tâche présente. Les questions personnelles pouvaient attendre un autre jour. Ou une semaine. Une semaine, c'était pas mal.

Un mouvement subtil au coin de son œil attira son attention. Jetant un œil vers la galerie qui les surplombait, Tony crut un instant voir un éclat vert. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mieux voir, il n'y avait plus rien que de vieilles peintures pleines de poussière et des chandeliers dont la lumière chancelante revenait à peine.

A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui puisse souffler une flamme si facilement. Intéressant.

-Très bien, appuie sur le levier encore une fois, fit Tony en ramassant un petit candélabre en fer pour le caler en dessous. Si on ne peut pas le lever assez haut il faudra qu'on essaie de fabriquer une scie.

Clint ne dit rien et appuya sur le levier de tout son poids. Le « levier » n'était en fait que quatre tringles à rideau en métal attachées ensemble, mais c'était le mieux qu'ils aient pu faire avec leur ressources limitées. Tony essayait de combler l'espace sous la poutre au fur et à mesure qu'elle était soulevée, mais elle ne montait pas assez haut. Clint était sur le point de rompre le levier. Elle était trop lourde, le levier trop fragile et la distance au sol trop courte. Le plan original était de la soulever pour la déloger de son support, mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'y arriver.

-Bon sang, soupira Clint qui relâcha doucement le levier tandis que Tony retirait ses mains d'en dessous de la poutre. Je pensais qu'on obtiendrait quelque chose. Je suppose que celui qui a barricadé la porte voulait vraiment qu'elle reste fermée.

Il avait l'air si abattu que le besoin viscéral de Tony d'impressionner occulta brièvement son bon sens.

-Elle est forte comment, la reine des neiges, tu crois?

-La quoi ? Demanda Clint, ahuri. Tony attendit. Quand il finit par comprendre, son visage perdit toute couleur. « Non, non, non, laisse-le tranquille. Même s'il le peut, ce n'est...il vaut mieux pas demander, d'accord ? »

-Pourquoi pas ?

L'incrédulité de Clint était presque palpable.

-Putain, parce qu'il peut te geler juste en te touchant ? Parce qu'il n'aime pas les gens ? Parce que c'est sans doute lui qui a barricadé les portes en premier lieu ? Au choix !

Tony se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir.

-Ça peut pas faire de mal de juste demander, dit-il, préparant mentalement son chemin jusqu'à l'aile ouest. On vit tous sous le même toit, non ? C'est comme La Fête à la Maison, à part que...Je crois que c'est sorti quand tu étais déjà ici, en fait. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que partager, c'est le bien.

-Partager c'est la mort, répliqua Clint, qui avait l'air presque paniqué. Allez Tony, oublie cette foutue porte. C'est pas la peine !

Tony lui fit juste un signe de la main. C'était un projet, et les projets étaient important pour écarter certaines choses comme l'introspection et la folie. Même si le grand bleu s'énervait, ça n'irait sans doute pas jusqu'à la violence. Du moins pas de celle qui inclurait un contact physique, puisque visiblement il les évitait comme la peste. Tout ce que Tony aurait à faire serait d'éviter la glace. Bien que le provoquer assez pour qu'il l'utilise devait valoir le coup d'œil. Abandonnant Clint près des portes, Tony s'enfonça plus profondément dans le château, à la recherche d'un escalier marqué par des traces de griffes.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question de monter dans l'aile ouest, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à l'effrayante et potentiellement violente Raiponce de descendre ses cheveux. Tony fixa les ténèbres en haut de l'escalier en essayant de trouver la bonne carotte à proposer au pa...à leur ermite de propriétaire.

Découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière les portes au rez-de chaussée n'était pas une question vitale. En découvrir plus sur _lui_ était bien plus haut sur sa liste de priorités, et s'il pouvait utiliser la pièce condamnée comme excuse, eh bien, Clint ne se douterait de rien. L'idée que quelqu'un cherche ce type de son plein gré lui semblait totalement étrangère.

Tony traîna là pendant quelques minutes, faisant les cent pas sans savoir quoi utiliser comme appât. Bien sûr, la possibilité qu'il puisse juste faire quelques pas et voir par lui-même lui trottait dans la tête, mais cela ressemblait un peu trop à du suicide.

-Ainsi tu n'es pas totalement dénué d'un instinct de survie, commenta une voix rauque derrière lui.

Malgré lui, Tony se figea d'effroi avant de se retourner pour faire face à un regard écarlate familier.

A la lumière du jour, son geôlier paraissait encore plus irréel que la nuit où il lui avait montré la chaudière. La fourrure grise drapée sur ses épaules et la cape lui donnaient presque un air royal. Mais les longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses cornes d'ivoire, ses yeux de démon et les marques sur sa peau...tout en lui disait que sa mise n'était qu'un ruban de soie ornant une dague. Il était dangereux, qu'il le veuille ou non. Tony s'efforça de focaliser son train de pensées sur l'instant présent.

-Commenter mon instinct de survie laisse entendre que tu m'aurais tué si j'étais monté là-haut, fit Tony en croisant les bras sous son réacteur arc et en espérant très fort que l'autre ne pouvait pas lire le langage corporel. « C'était ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Le...(très bien, il était évident que ce surnom allait se graver dans sa tête)...le _patron_ jeta un œil en haut des escaliers.

-Peut-être.

Tony n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Est-ce qu'il lançait une pièce à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'énervait ?

-Je t'ai vu sur la galerie. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne sors que la nuit.

-Vraiment ?

Essayer d'obtenir une réaction revenait à essayer d'arracher une dent. Tony décida qu'il n'était vraiment plus lui-même si ça lui posait à problème, car ça ne l'avait jamais arrêter dans le passé

-Pourquoi avoir enfermé Pepper dans une cellule alors que tout le monde peut aller et venir ici ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de monter là-haut ?

Le patron se détourna. Ennuyé par la conversation ou refusant simplement de répondre, Tony l'ignorait, mais la frustration qu'il en ressentit fut si forte qu'il tira sur la cape verte alors qu'il commençait à monter l'escalier.

-Je te _parle_, dit-il, tout en tirant.

A la fois mortifié et terrorisé, il vit le patron arquer le dos, avec autant de fluidité qu'un chat alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre. Il se retourna lestement et fusilla Tony de ses yeux flamboyant. Mais Tony refusait de lâcher.

-Tu oses, bouillonna-t-il, soufflant tout près de la joue de Tony. Piégé entre l'enchevêtrement de la cape et Tony, le patron était trop près pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge. L'obstination était tout ce qui les maintenait en place « Tu _oses_ me toucher ? »

-Techniquement, juste tes vêtements, mais oui, j'ose, répliqua Tony sans le quitter des yeux. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu fais et éviter les explications. Je ne suis pas ton serviteur abîmé et certainement pas une Russe en colère. Pourquoi avoir enfermé Pepper dans une cellule ? Qui es-tu ? _Qu'est-ce_ _que tu es _? Donne moi une putain de vraie réponse parce que si tu compte me garder ici jusqu'à ma mort, tu me dois au moins ça.

La probabilité qu'il se fasse geler sur le champ pour avoir formulé ça à voix haute était extrêmement élevée et il le savait. Mais tout ses instincts et les faits lui disaient que ce salaud glacial ne voulait lever un doigt sur personne. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, peut-être que Tony pourrait tenir une joute verbale. Il était un expert en bravade et en esbroufe, après tout.

La friction du tissu lui brûla les doigts quand il lui arracha la cape des mains. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne capitula et après quelques longues secondes le patron serra les lèvres avec mécontentement.

-Le château est une prison et un sanctuaire, dit-il en glissant les bras dans les replis de sa cape. Ta femme a essayé d'en partir. Tu sais ce qui rôde dehors dans la neige.

-Les loups, dit Tony lentement. Tu l'a enfermée pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas laissé faire ? Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de nous garder pour te tenir compagnie. (il fit instinctivement un pas vers le patron au le visage fermé) Pourquoi rien chez toi n'a de _sens _? Oublie la magie, la glace, même ces foutues cornes sur ta tête. Je peux gérer tout ça. Mais cet endroit, _toi_, pourquoi est-ce que les gens viennent ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu les _retiens _?

-Je...

-Ça a à voir avec le pouvoir ? Persista Tony. Le contrôle ? On est des animaux pour toi ? Des sacrifices, des jouets, de la nourriture ? Quel intérêt tu as à garder trois humains brisés dans ce putain de trou à rat de labyrinthe...

-_Parce que j'ai besoin de vous !_ Rugit le patron avec fureur et désespoir. La glace craqua et tomba de ses doigts griffus alors qu'il les repliait, comme cherchant à saisir quelque chose qui n'était plus là. Il découvrit les crocs, mais ses yeux n'étaient que douleur. « Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. »

-Il ? Souffla Tony, ébahi par le spectacle. Il...le patron n'était pas en colère. Il pleurait quelque chose. Quelque chose de perdu ? Quelqu'un ? « Tu as besoin de nous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Mais l'autre se contenta de secouer la tête. Le patron avait l'air d'être sur le point de partir de nouveau, et Tony ne se pensait pas capable de refaire le même truc une deuxième fois.

Il avait tellement peu d'information à sa disposition. Chaque morceau d'idée donnait naissance à un millier de scénarios étranges, sauf qu'en réalité tout était possible. Absolument tout. Tony savait qu'il pourrait devenir fou rien qu'en essayant de trouver toutes les raisons pour lesquelles son geôlier aurait besoin de trois personnes.

Quand celui-ci se détourna de nouveau vers les escaliers, Tony porta de nouveau son attention sur la fourrure grise drapée sur ses épaules.

-C'est une fourrure de loup, n'est-ce pas ?

Le patron s'arrêta net.

Une prison et un sanctuaire, avait-il dit. Où les loups attaquaient uniquement si on n'était pas autorisé à partir. Tony savait exactement où il avait eu cette peau.

-Ce n'est pas notre prison, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, avec une sensation déplaisante dans l'estomac. C'est la tienne.

Un regard noir lui apporta la réponse dont il avait besoin.

-Une impressionnante déduction, répliqua le patron, dont la voix était encore plus rauque et irrégulière qu'avant. En fin de compte insignifiante, mais impressionnante.

-Espèce de connard égoïste, bouillonna Tony. Espèce d'enfoiré égoïste et détestable. Pas étonnant qu'on t'ai lâché ici.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, le cœur battant de fureur, ignorant le bruit cristallin de la glace qui se craquelait et le son des bottes qui s'en libéraient. C'était un bon spectacle, mais il n'allait pas rester à le regarder.

Le patron était le prisonnier du château, et il les gardait pour qu'il puisse avoir avoir un public. Quelque chose de plus pitoyable que lui qu'il pouvait regarder détaler comme des souris pour se sentir mieux. Qu'est-ce que Clint allait penser de ça ?

Tony arrivait au grand escalier quand l'air dans son dos se glaça comme une tempête arctique.

-Tu n'as aucune idée, dit le patron avec hargne, aucune _idée_ de ce dont tu parles.

Tony se retourna.

-Ah ouais ? Prouve-le. Laisse-nous partir.

Une expression passa sur les traits étrangers du patron quand Tony le mit au défi; une tension désespérée là où la colère devrait régner. Pendant un instant, il crut lire de la panique dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne le feras pas, hein ? Il eut un sourire, mais il n'avait rien de plaisant. « Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai été fait prisonnier je pouvais au moins comprendre pourquoi. Toi ? Tu es juste pathétique. »

-Tu...

La glace jaillit des doigts griffus, se hérissant vers lui comme des couteaux aiguisés. Tony recula sur le côté pour les éviter...Et ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

L'escalier semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres, chaque marche de marbre une dent dans une bouche sans fin. Le cœur de Tony manqua un battement alors qu'il se précipitait tête la première vers la pierre pâle.

Un éclair bleuté traversa son champ de vision. Des mains le tirèrent, mais pas pour le mettre en sécurité. Il heurta un mur de froid, sentit quelque chose presser sa tête dessus alors qu'il dégringolait les marches en un mouvement saccadé qui aurait dû être plus douloureux. Presque pour lui répondre, sa cheville explosa de douleur alors qu'elle heurtait le bord d'une marche. Tony n'eut qu'un gémissement de douleur avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par l'impact avec le sol. Il glissa dessus, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au tissu et au froid. Sa tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression que le plafond essayait de l'attirer vers lui.

Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de ne pas vomir, le corps -le _corps_- sous lui bougea avec une toux douloureuse. La pression qu'on exerçait sur la tête de Tony se relâcha sans disparaître. Il ouvrit les yeux la pièce tournait encore un peu mais il se releva légèrement tout de même. Il fallait qu'il voie.

Le patron était sous lui, étalé sans grâce sur le marbre. Du sang bleu foncé coulait d'une plaie sur son front, juste en dessous d'une corne. Quelque chose bougea dans ses cheveux, et Tony comprit pourquoi il ne s'était pas heurté la tête en tombant. Des bras. Des bras, des mains et des doigts l'avaient enveloppé comme une cage, et chaque coup que Tony aurait dû recevoir avait été reçu par un corps bien plus résistant que le sien.

La chute aurait pu le tuer, réalisa-t-il avec un frisson. Elle aurait pu tuer le patron aussi.

-Oh non, tiens bon, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'agenouillant. Le patron était aussi immobile que la pierre sous lui. « Tu ne peux pas mourir avant même que je sache ton nom. »

Le corps inerte sous lui ne répondit pas. Sans réfléchir, Tony pressa deux doigts sur son cou, là où devrait logiquement se trouver un pouls, même pour les prisonniers bleus à tendances suicidaires. La peau sous ses doigts était d'un froid saisissant, mais loin de ce qu'il avait été avant qu'ils ne tombent. Il ne se changèrent pas non plus en glace, mais il trouvèrent tout de même un pouls régulier prouvant que son héros douteux était encore bien vivant.

Tony était encore en train de se demander si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose quand le patron ouvrit les yeux.

Pendant un long moment, ils se fixèrent en silence, mesurant, calculant, mais surtout Tony avait l'impression que le patron ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui s'était passé. Les symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien se manifestaient assez vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony saisit le coin de la cape et la pressa contre la plaie pour essayer d'étancher et arrêter le sang, attrapant une main griffue et la pressant contre le tissu pour qu'il le maintienne lui-même. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le patron remarqua la main de Tony serrée contre la sienne. Il se redressa soudainement, libérant sa main avec tant de force que Tony sentit une griffe lui égratigner l'intérieur de la paume.

-_Imbécile _! Cracha-t-il en repoussant Tony de toute sa force. Le coup toucha directement le réacteur arc, et fit exploser la douleur dans son torse, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu cessé de glisser sur le ventre sur le marbre qu'il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il essayait, mais rien ne se passait. Le réacteur arc avait enfin provoqué ce qui avait toujours été un risque. Yinsen l'avait prévenu, et le réaliser déversa dans l'esprit de Tony des informations à la vitesse de la lumière, en un torrent de panique et de douleur.

**_poumons à soixante-dix pour cent de leur capacité plus pression et force prendre en compte l'espace approximatif entre le socle du réacteur et la trachée, trachée et colonne vertébrale, pression et force sur la cage thoracique autour du réacteur, pliage du sternum plus pression plus force vers l'intérieur, socle enfoncé dans la trachée, trachée enfoncée dans la colonne vertébrale, tissus écrasés causant une blessure trachéobronchiale, affaissement, affaissement causant l'asphyxie causant la mort causant la mort _****__****causant la mort**

Il paniquait, il savait qu'il paniquait mais était incapable de s'arrêter, le réacteur s'était enfoncé dans sa trachée et il allait mourir après avoir failli mourir et ouais, ouais, on ne pouvait pas tromper la mort indéfiniment avec ou sans un coup de main...

On drapa un tissu vert sur ses épaules, et des mains le redressèrent en position assise, le penchèrent en avant pour qu'il puisse poser les paumes sur le sol.

-Doucement, souffla dans son oreille une voix semblable à du verre brisé. Par le nez. Essaie de détendre le...l'intérieur de ta poitrine.

Les mots étaient maladroits, comme s'il essayait de traduire quelque chose, mais la paume qu'il pressait contre son diaphragme en disait assez. Tony se concentra dessus alors qu'il essayait d'insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons. Ils le brûlaient, et il sentait un goût comme du cuivre quelque part dans sa gorge, mais un filet d'oxygène vint, et avec lui, le soulagement.

-Mieux, murmura le patron, qui paraissait exténué. La main sous son torse se retira mais Tony la saisit, en la serrant brutalement.

-C'est...écrasé...Je...

Il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Avec un son étrange, presque lugubre, le patron pressa son oreille contre le dos de Tony.

-Non, dit-il après un moment, mais sa voix n'était pas très assurée. Pour Tony, il avait l'air aussi effrayé que lui. Ce qui...

« Je n'entend pas d'obstruction. Tu as eu le souffle coupé et ce disque de métal a pressé quelque chose, mais rien n'est écrasé. Tu as paniqué. »

-Je...commençait Tony, mais il ne put rien dire de plus. L'humidité dans ses yeux, aussi humiliante soit-elle, n'était pas entièrement due à la douleur. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pas si tôt après l'Afghanistan. Pas alors même qu'il pensait avoir déjà abandonné sa vie. Il allait bien. Il allait bien.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant de longues minutes. Tony essayait de reprendre sa respiration et le patron était accroupi derrière lui, tendu, essayant nerveusement de ne pas retirer sa main de la prise de Tony. Elle était froide, cette main, mais quelle qu'était l'émotion qui déclenchait la glace, il ne la ressentait pas en ce moment. Irrationnellement, Tony avait l'impression que la lâcher ferait revenir l'asphyxie, et la panique qu'elle apportait. Le souvenir de l'eau noire, d'un poing dans ses cheveux qui le plongeait vers la mort. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ça.

-Je propose qu'on ne se batte plus jamais, croassa-t-il un peu plus tard..

Sa cheville le lançait quand il bougeait. Derrière lui, un soupir de mécontentement fut sa seule réponse.

Puis :

-Loki.

Tony cligna des yeux, regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-A tes souhaits ?

Le patron eu un grognement agacé. Le sang coulait toujours sur son visage.

-Mon nom, dit-il fermement. C'était Loki. Avant.

Tony réfléchit sur ça pendant un moment. _Loki_. Court et efficace. Il rimait aussi un peu avec son propre nom, ce qui n'était pas mal. Tony n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il le lui disait si soudainement, à moins qu'il n'ai été vraiment conscient après leur chute.

-Salut, dit-il finalement.

Le pa...Loki parut s'affaisser un peu, comme si quelque chose l'avait déçu. Il libéra sa main et cette fois-ci Tony le laissa faire, et essaya maladroitement de se relever. Sa cheville n'avait pas l'air cassée, mais il allait bientôt devoir composer avec le Père de tous les bleus.

Quand il eut la certitude d'avoir assez d'équilibre et qu'il releva la tête, Loki l'observait avec attention.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me touche jamais, dit-il en reprenant sa cape. La glace pourrait te tuer.

-Peut-être. (sa trachée le lançait toujours, et sa voix était plus basse que la normale) Mais si je ne te prend pas par surprise, t'énerve ou essaye de te combattre, je dirais qu'on pourrait faire un bras de fer toute la journée sans aucun problème.

-Tu perdrais, dit Loki platement. L'inquiétude de tout à l'heure avait disparue, remplacée par quelque chose de dur et cruel. « Je suis plus vieux, plus fort et plus dangereux que quoi que soit que tu aies jamais vu et je _serais_ obéi. Ne cherche plus à me trouver, Tony Stark. »

Son nom sonnait bien dans sa bouche. L'accent inconnu qu'il avait donnait une nouvelle interprétation des syllabes familières. Tony fut surpris de constater qu'il appréciait.

-Très bien. À une condition. (Il vacilla un peu sous le regard de l'autre, mais ne renonça pas) Si tu es si fort que ça -ce en quoi je doute, mais ne partons pas là-dessus- est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour les portes barricadées dans le grand hall ? On n'arrive pas à lever la poutre.

Loki fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête. Le mouvement exposa la peau bleue de sa gorge Tony essaya de ne pas regarder.

-La salle de bal n'est que poussière et obscurité. Quel usage pouvez-vous en avoir ?

-C'est un secret.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le secret était que Tony n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bal et qu'il n'en avait, en réalité, aucun usage.

Sa réponse parut inquiéter Loki.

-Alors je refuse.

-Oh, allez. Considère ça comme tes excuses pour m'avoir fait tomber de ces escaliers.

La glace jaillit des mains de Loki, et heurta le marbre comme d'immenses couteaux. Tony déglutit.

-Je vais trouver autre chose.

Il s'éloigna en boitillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait dépassé les capacités sociales auxquelles le grand bleu était habitué. Les plaisanteries viendraient plus tard.

Ou jamais.

N'importe quelle option qui le laisserait en relative bonne santé le plus longtemps.

* * *

_Bon, m'a donné du fil à retordre, ce chapitre (je hais décrire les mouvements! ça marche toujours très bien en anglais, pas en français! D: /chouine) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_Je vous dis à plus tard au chapitre 4 (que lui, j'ai a-do-ré traduire, vous verrez pourquoi ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Cette fois-ci, une fois n'est pas coutume, un chapitre dont je suis satisfaite de la traduction! :D Cette semaine: du DRAMA. Z'êtes prévenus._

_Pas grand-chose à dire de plus, à part comme d'habitude remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentilles reviews au chapitre précédent. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir que vous appréciez! :3_

* * *

Tony ne retourna pas aux portes de la salle de bal après son altercation avec Loki, choisissant à la place de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et penser à tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait appris.

La glace, songea-t-il alors qu'il trempait dans la baignoire, la glace devait être une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Activée par une forte émotion négative ? Possible. Une réaction inconsciente, sans aucun doute. Il avait un certain nombre de connaissance dans le domaine de la biologie et physiologie, mais les grands diables bleus étaient hors de son domaine d'expérience. L'expérimentation -quelle qu'en soit la forme- était hors de question. Il n'avait pas le bon équipement pour, de toute façon.

Il était encore en train de retourner le problème dans sa tête quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, cognant bruyamment contre le mur.

-Tony ? Fit une voix très familière et très inquiète. Oh merde, Nat, il est sans doute mort. Je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec lui.

-C'est de sa faute d'être allé s'en prendre au patron.

Natasha avait l'air de se tenir à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pas la peine de faire des manières, surtout, songea Tony avec sarcasme.

-Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été grandement exagérées, appela-t-il. Même si ma cheville me fait presque souhaiter que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ils se précipitèrent tout les deux dans la salle de bain avec l'exact même manque de courtoisie élémentaire. Alors ils n'eurent que ce qu'il méritaient quand ils le surprirent plongé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à la poitrine sans le moindre vêtement pour cacher sa modestie.

-Bonsoir ? Proposa-t-il alors qu'ils restaient silencieux devant la baignoire. Natasha, dis-moi que tu t'y connais en premier soins ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Ma cheville a gagné deux kilos depuis le déjeuner.

Éloignant Clint d'un coup de hanche, Natasha repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, remonta les manches, et sortit le mollet de Tony de l'eau pour poser son pied sur le bord de la baignoire. En l'espace de cinq heures le bleu était passé de douloureux à noir et enflé.

-Il faut que je sente l'os, le prévint-elle. Tony hocha la tête.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Soit douce avec moi. (Il se tourna vers Clint, sur le point de demander une distraction, quand il remarqua ce qu'il fixait exactement. Ce n'était pas le réacteur arc. « La courtoisie élémentaire veut qu'on jette un rapide coup d'oeil à la queue de quelqu'un, Barton, pas la reluquer exclusivement. »

-Quoi ? J'en ai pas vu depuis un million d'années. (Il gratta sa barbe de trois jours) Enfin, je veux dire, à part la mienne. Évidemment. La ferme.

Quelque que soit la blague qu'il ait été sur le point de faire, elle fut balayée par le sifflement de douleur qui lui échappa quand les doigts précautionneux de Natasha palpèrent sa cheville, tâtant les os, bougeant l'articulation et étudiant les mouvements restreints qu'il parvenait à faire. Quand elle eut fini, il transpirait et dût se plonger dans l'eau chaude du bain pour se sentir de nouveau propre.

-Ce n'est pas cassé, dit-elle vivement quand il émergea. Évite de sortir demain. Clint, donne-lui un sac de glace de Cuistot quand tu seras levé demain matin. (ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le réacteur arc) Tu as un bleu ici aussi.

-C'est bon, dit Tony d'un ton badin.

-C'est une empreinte de main.

-En effet.

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir. Il lui sourit. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir et il en savourait chaque seconde.

Clint fixait le bleu avec une expression qui neutralisait toute l'hilarité du moment. Il pliait sa main droite compulsivement.

-Je pige pas. Tu es là depuis dix secondes. Je suis là depuis dix ans. Plus longtemps. Mais il me blesse et pas toi.

Tony comprenait, et le parallèle de leur situation ne lui avait pas échappé. Il était tombé des escaliers, l'avait touché, et lui allait bien, alors que Clint avait eu la main paralysée à vie.

-Tu avais raison, dit-il simplement. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache le contrôler. Je lui ait saisi la main sans problème. Cinq minutes plus tard il y avait de la glace partout sur le sol. (il n'ajouta pas ce qui avait provoqué la glace. Quelque chose lui disait que Clint n'apprécierait pas.) En parlant de ta main, d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à quelques trucs à propos d'un arc.

Natasha lui jeta un regard menaçant. Protectrice de Barton ? Ou se sentait-elle coupable ? Clint, lui, s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, sans se soucier des éclaboussures d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, tu peux bloquer ton coude, non ? Et si j'installais une sorte de poignée sous le viseur pour que ta prise n'ai pas à être si importante ? Ou encore, on pourrait juste repartir de zéro et changer de main. (il haussa les épaules. Clint le fixa) Plein d'idées, plein de matériel. Tu n'a qu'un mot à dire.

Clint déglutit et hocha la tête, serrant la mâchoire.

-Ouais, fit-il d'une voix étranglée. Ça serait bien.

-L'offre ne tient plus si tu pleures dans mon bain, cela dit.

-Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-il, mais en riant. Tony lui sourit en retour.

-Okay, mais sérieusement, sortez de ma salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de pudeur, mais se retrouver nu dans la même pièce que deux personnes avec qui il ne couchait pas était bizarre, même pour lui.

-C'est bon, d'accord, fit Clint qui partit rapidement, en tâtant son postérieur mouillé. Quand il fut parti, Natasha se tourna vers lui avec un haussement de sourcil de compétition.

-Un arc, hein ? Je croyais que tu étais spécialiste d'un autre genre d'arme.

-Je suis spécialiste dans beaucoup de choses.

-Est-ce que c'est un électro-aimant ?

-Oui. Tu es une espionne ?

-Il n'y a personne ici à espionner, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une technologie pareille. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Ça me garde en bonne santé. Est-ce que tu étais une espionne ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis une espionne ?

Tony s'extirpa maladroitement de la baignoire, laissant de l'eau partout sur le carrelage jusqu'à ce que Natasha jette une serviette en lambeaux sous ses pieds et lui en tende une seconde. Il prit le temps de s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux avant de répondre."

-Tu protèges ton nom.

-Et ?

-Et tu as une cicatrice dans ton cou caractéristique d'un garrot. Ton accent est toujours parfait. Tu sais faire un « piège à huile standard » comme tu le dis si bien. Tu ne fais aucun bruit en marchant à moins que tu le veuilles. Tu connaissait mon nom et mes habitudes alimentaires. (il lui sourit) Tu es une espionne russe.

Elle lui jeta un regard acéré alors qu'il se séchait et enfilait slip et pantalon, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir à poil si elle décidait qu'il représentait un danger. Il écarta les cheveux mouillés de ses yeux et observait sa barbe trop longue dans le miroir quand elle répondit :

-J'étais une espionne, dit-elle, et sa voix se détendit, alors qu'un peu d'accent américain disparaissait pour faire place à ses sonorités russes natales. « Je suis venue ici à moitié morte, fuyant ton gouvernement. Mon agence a estimé que je représentait un danger et m'a abandonnée alors que j'étais en mission à Washington. Ils ont laissé ta police me poursuivre. Je conduisais trop vite et j'ai heurté une bande de fixation sur la route. J'ai dévalé une colline. (sa bouche se tordit) La moitié de mes côtes étaient cassées et j'ai rampé jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il neigeait beaucoup au printemps. Je suis restée ici depuis.

Eh bien, voilà qui battait sa propre histoire.

-Je crois que tu es la femme la plus dure à cuire que je connaisse.

Natasha sourit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui les surprit tous les deux. Pendant un instant la sceptique endurcie disparut, révélant quelqu'un que Tony aurait aimé mieux connaître. Peut-être dans une autre vie, pensa-t-il tristement.

Quand elle fut partie à son tour, Tony passa le reste de la soirée à boitiller dans sa chambre en se servant du tisonnier comme d'un bâton de marche improvisé, essayant de ralentir ses pensées. Le château avait amené une espionne, un ingénieur/créateur d'armes et un archer. Vraisemblablement, du moins, puisque Barton semblait se définir uniquement par rapport à ça. Y avait-il un lien ? Mais non, c'était impossible, Pepper était venue en premier. Pepper était dure et précise mais également compatissante et efficace, et elle ne se serait jamais rattachée à des personnes comme Natasha. Enfin, se corrigea-t-il, à part le moment dans la cellule où il s'était un peu inquiété de ses capacités d'homicide, mais c'était un incident isolé. Des circonstances atténuantes.

Il dormit comme une souche toute la nuit, et fut réveillé en sursaut avec une douleur dans la poitrine par Clint Barton qui ouvrait en grand la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai ta glace, fit-il en guise de bonjour, en posant ce qui ressemblait à un vieux sac de farine sur sa table de chevet. « Tu vas jamais le croire. »

Tony se frotta les yeux, tentant de s'éveiller.

-Tu m'as apporté le petit-déjeuner ? Fit-il en baillant.

-Plus tard. Essaie encore.

-J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je pense n'être à quinze pour cent conscient pour l'instant, si tu veux vraiment...

-La poutre est partie, le coupa Clint en s'installant sur le bord du lit si lourdement qu'il secoua la cheville de Tony, qui le sentit à peine.

-Quoi ?

-Ouaip. Je sais pas ce que t'as dit au patron, mais ça a dû marcher, parce que j'ai vu la poutre appuyée sur le mur à côté des portes ce matin. Il y a une immense salle de bal là-dedans, Tony, il faut que tu _voies_ ça. Il y a de la poussière partout, des toiles d'araignées et des draps qui recouvrent tout mais c'est énorme. (il hésita, puis lança:) Il faudrait vraiment qu'on la nettoie.

Tony rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête avec dégoût, ignorant l'assurance de Clint qu'ils attendraient au moins qu'il puisse marcher. Mais dans la douce pénombre des draps Tony ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphant.

Les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes.

* * *

**Interlude : Le bureau d'Obadiah Stane**

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas là-bas quelque part. Ce que je dis, c'est qu'on a regardé partout. Il n'y a aucune trace de Tony, et j'ai des affaires à mener. La police cherche...

-La poline ne le trouvera jamais. Il a disparu à Solstice Canyon, Obadiah, mais ce n'est pas là qu'il est emprisonné.

Obadiah s'installa dans son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils. Pepper Potts n'était pas une femme à se laisser aller à des fantaisies, et elle avait plutôt bien géré la situation après l'Afghanistan. Cela aurait dû lui être familier. Mais au lieu de continuer à mener sa vie normalement et laisser les grands s'occuper des recherches, voilà qu'elle était dans son bureau, aussi tendue et déterminée qu'elle puisse l'être.

-Tu m'as raconté cette histoire, dit-il doucement, et je t'ai écoutée jusqu'au bout. J'ai même envoyé une équipe de sécurité dans cette étendue sauvage à chercher de la neige. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas agir sans preuve, et je ne peux pas dépenser l'argent de la compagnie à rechercher un type au comportement imprévisible (d'avance, il leva la main pour faire taire ses protestations) Je sais, je sais. C'est de Tony qu'on parle, mais même moi je peux admettre qu'il est revenu changé. Le conseil d'administration est nerveux, les cours chutent, et le joyau de notre compagnie vient de disparaître...à nouveau. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire.

Pepper baissa la tête. Sur ses genoux, ses mains restèrent parfaitement jointes.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. Je...J'ai vu le maître de ce château. Il peut faire des choses que je n'ai jamais vues, et Tony est capable d'énerver quelqu'un comme personne.

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Pepper Potts, la professionnelle accomplie. Pepper, qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions la submerger.

Obadiah retint un soupir. Ça sentait le piège.

-Très bien, très bien. Disons que je crois toute cette histoire de château qui disparaît et d'un monstre de glace. Disons que c'est vrai. Détaille-moi ça encore.

Pepper eut un sourire radieux. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'épaisse liasse de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains."

-Eh bien, j'ai pris la liberté de le diviser en une analyse de trente pages classées par les sites géographiques où il est apparu, ce que je sais des gens qui vivent à l'intérieur et le personnage qu'ils appellent « le patron », qui est je pense un individu d'une race humaine nouvelle...ou très ancienne. (Elle lui tendit le document relié, se penchant sur le bord de son bureau) J'ai aussi tracé des hypothèses sur quelles genre de personne le lieu accepte et pourquoi. C'est incroyablement brut, mais je pense que cela peut nous aider. J'ai travaillé avec JARVIS pour dessiner quelques croquis des autres prisonniers...

Obadiah sentait une migraine arriver.

-Tu dis être restée là-bas combien de temps ?

Pepper cilla.

-Environ sept heures.

-Tu es vraiment quelque chose, tu sais ça ?

Il parcourut les pages qu'elle lui avait donné. C'était exhaustif , mais surtout l'analyse sur papier en disait bien plus que ce qu'il s'était permis de penser. Est-ce que Pepper et Tony étaient tombés sur quelque chose de gros ? Une base secrète ? Des expérimentations sur êtres humains ? Dieu seul savait ce que le gouvernement cachait dans ses coins et recoins -des gens du Stratégie Habileté quelque chose traînaient dans le coin ces temps-ci – mais cela ne ressemblait à rien sur lequel il aurait mis ses mains bureaucratiques. C'était tout de même un danger à combattre. Obadiah n'aimait pas les dangers sur le chemin du business.

D'autre part, le prototype de l'Iron Monger avançait bien. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un cœur.

Peut-être que quand il recevrait ce cœur, il pourrait avoir une forteresse cachée et un monstre de glace pour le garder.

-Très bien Pepper. J'en suis. Ramenons notre garçon à la maison.

* * *

**Château de Cœurdhiver **

C'était une idée stupide. Vraiment, vraiment stupide.

Même si, raisonna Tony, ses idées n'étaient jamais entièrement stupides. Mais celle-ci était vraiment risquée et jusqu'ici ses antécédents avec Loki l'Homme Glaçon Inamical étaient inégaux, au mieux.

Clint lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un idiot. Natasha l'avait menacé de lui casser la cheville pour qu'il reste en vie. Puisque ladite cheville avait mis trois semaines à complètement guérir, la menace l'avait fait réfléchir, mais ces trois semaines avaient été passées à se demander où pouvait bien se trouver Loki. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait une plaie ouverte sur le front et avait menacé de blesser Tony s'il s'approchait de lui à nouveau.

Trois partout. Personne ne pensait qu'il chercherait Loki de nouveau. Même son propre sens commun lui faisait les gros yeux.

Mais ça le rendait _fou_.

Clint avait dit, fort d'une expérience de quinze ans à vivre avec lui, que le patron était dans l'aile ouest, probablement évitant tout le monde, comme la dernière fois qu'il avait blessé un membre de la maisonnée. Tony aimait son choix de formulation : prisonnier aurait mieux convenu. Mais les pieux mensonges de Clint à lui-même étaient probablement une des seules choses qui lui avaient permis de garder la raison ces quinze dernières années. Douze, si on soustrayait l'arrivée de Natasha, mais Tony ne savait pas trop à quel point elle était bonne pour la santé mentale de quelqu'un. Le chilli dant la vodka avait brûlé pendant des jours.

En toute honnêteté, Tony commençait à se sentir seul. Il avait été confiné dans son étage la majeure partie de ces dernières semaines après que sa cheville ait enflé et refusé d'entrer dans une chaussure, encore moins le supporter dans les escaliers. Clint et Natasha lui apportaient les repas à tour de rôle, même après qu'il eut imploré d'être porté dans le salon où il vivrait ses derniers jours de paralysé à portée d'alcool et de graisse, sinon des toilettes. Ils l'avaient laissé dans sa chambre et s'étaient évités l'un l'autre. Tony avait deviné cela par l'air malheureux de Clint, même alors qu'ils planifiaient leur prototype d'arc qui marcherait même avec la main affaiblie de Clint. Il n'avaient pas encore les matériaux, mais c'était un début.

Maintenant que sa cheville allait beaucoup mieux, le mystère de l'absence de Loki était tout ce qui occupait son esprit. Il l'intéressait, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Avait-il peur de lui ? Bien sûr. C'était du pur instinct de survie. Mais ses origines, ses capacités, sa résistance incroyable...Tony devait savoir. Mais il ne il ne pouvait penser qu'à du sang bleu coulant sur son visage et quelques contacts physiques qui ne collaient pas au personnage. Tony se demandait si un type comme ça pouvait succomber d'une blessure à la tête. Car s'il était mort, peut-être avaient-ils une chance de sortir d'ici.

S'il ne l'était pas, eh bien...C'était là que l'idée d'entrer dans l'aile ouest devenait horriblement risquée.

Aussi était-ce avec le cœur déterminé et l'estomac noué que Tony se tenait devant l'escalier, à se demander s'il avait les tripes de faire un pas dans le seul endroit où on lui avait expressément interdit d'aller. Mais si Loki était blessé (ce qui était possible, cette chute aurait pu les tuer tous les deux) alors il avait une excuse s'il se faisait attraper. Inquiétude et curiosité. C'était tout. Rien de méchant. Rien qui lui vaudrait d'être jeté pour l'éternité dans la cellule de la tour. Si?

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, mais l'escalier était presque complètement plongé dans l'ombre, l'air empestant la poussière et l'humidité au fur et à mesure qu'il montait. Les murs étaient barrés de traces de griffes longues, profondes et incurvées. Il fallait être fort pour faire des marques pareilles rien qu'avec les griffes que possédait Loki. Une sensation de nervosité flottait dans les tripes de Tony qui continuait en se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour faire savoir ses intentions. Il devait certainement avoir fait assez de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Il n'essayait pas de se faufiler, non...les prisonniers inquiets n'avaient aucune raison de le faire. C'était juste Tony en train de vérifier si leur grand salaud bleu n'était pas dans le coma après s'être fendu le crâne sur du marbre avant de soulever une poutre incroyablement lourde barrant la porte d'une salle de bal tout en se vidant de son sang. Une raison tout à fait légitime.

Il fallait juste qu'il s'en convainque.

Quand il atteignit le haut des escaliers, il fut assez paniqué pour manquer les redescendre aussitôt. Tony n'avait pas vraiment pensé aller aussi loin sans être découvert. Loki était-il endormi ? Parti ? Ou vraiment blessé ?

Le pallier s'ouvrait sur un couloir de taille moyenne bordé de portes dans des états d'usure et de délabrement divers. Il y avait six portes, trois de chaque côté avec une petite alcôve au fond qui s'ouvrait sur une fenêtre pourvue d'un siège couvert de saleté, dont plus de la moitié du rembourrage s'échappait. Un rideau bleu déchiré pendait en lambeaux. La fenêtre était noircie par ce qui ressemblait à de la suie.

-Eh bien, quelle atmosphère accueillante, murmura Tony. Très confortable.

Il faisait également froid. Pas exactement en dessous-de zéro; est-ce qu'il y avait un courant d'air quelque part ? Ça ne ressemblait pas au froid irradiant de Loki, mais tout de même une baisse de température. Retroussant les manches de sa chemise, il grimaça en les voyant froissées et maudit l'absence de boutons de manchettes, mais le style était devenu un non-problème ces derniers temps.

Devant lui, rien ne bougeait. Précautionneusement, Tony s'avança dans l'aile ouest.

Une chose était certaine. Loki ne le tuerait pas s'il était découvert. C'était un grand réconfort. Loki était totalement opposé à l'idée d'infliger de la violence physique ou de blesser -non pas qu'il ait besoin de l'un ou de l'autre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais son expression dans l'escalier quand Tony l'avait mis au défi de les laisser partir, quand il avait essayé d'aider après que le réacteur arc lui eut presque écrasé sa trachée...avait été de la peur réelle. Mais une peur de quoi ?

En passant devant chaque porte, et en n'entendant rien que sa propre respiration prudente, les épaules de Tony se détendirent un peu. Peut-être n'y avait per...

Quelque chose grinça dans la pièce à sa gauche.

_Un bruit de pas._

Il n'avait plus le temps de penser ou de reculer. Avec une inspiration paniquée, Tony courut au bout du couloir, se jeta sur le siège près de la fenêtre et tira le rideau pour se cacher de Loki.

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, pensait-il en boucle, serrant les dents et baissant la tête. Il ne savait pas quelle fraction de son corps était visible à travers le rideau déchiré mais s'il bougeait il y avait une forte chance pour que Loki l'entende. Il avait sans doute des sens décuplés, étant donné ses autres capacités, mais s'il restait immobile, ne disait rien et...il ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur, non ? Si Loki avait une sorte de sensitivité thermique en tant que créature de glace, alors Tony pouvait bien dire adieu à ses fesses ici et maintenant. Tout en essayant de respirer et soudainement mourant d'envie d'aller aux toilettes, il se figea quand une porte dans le couloir s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement

Pendant un long moment il n'y eut aucun bruit. Tony avait des visions de lui-même ouvrant le rideau et se trouvant nez-à-nez avec le patron. Être jeté par la fenêtre et tomber de deux étages vers sa mort. De la neige rouge. Une pelote d'épingles de glace. Non, se rappela-t-il avec colère alors qu'une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Loki ne le blesserait pas. Il lui ferait autre chose sans doute, mais pas ça. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance.

Des bruits de pas à nouveau. Cette fois lourds et assurés...et se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Loin de Tony. Comptant chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait de nouveau plus que le silence dans le couloir, il attendit une autre minute avant de faire un pas grinçant sur le siège et de jeter un œil par le bord du rideau.

Parti.

Dieu merci.

Une fois passé son moment personnel de film d'horreur, il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser qu'il avait une toute nouvelle opportunité de fouiner dans l'aile ouest pendant que Loki était parti. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses dans cette pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à fermer ses portes à clé, probablement trop certain que tout le monde craignait de le mettre en colère. Malgré cela, Tony n'avait jamais laissé la peur se mettre sur le chemin du progrès.

La porte était restée entrouverte, juste assez pour lui permettre de s'y introduire dans trop la faire grincer. Une fois certain que le couloir extérieur était toujours silencieux, Tony se retourna et fit face à la chambre personnelle du maître et plus ancien prisonnier de Cœurdhiver.

S'il avait eu plus de temps pour penser à son plan, il aurait pu avoir une idée de ce qui l'attendait dans l'aile ouest. Rien que l'état du couloir aurait dû lui donner une indication, mais cela ne l'avait pas préparé à la ruine et le délabrement auquel il fut confronté.

La pièce était entièrement dévastée. Il y faisait sombre et froid, sans feu ou chandelier. Chaque pièce du mobilier avait été réduite en morceaux de bois et de métal tordu. Les canapés jaunissants avaient été jetés dans les coins de la pièce, leur rembourrage ainsi que quelques morceaux de leur tissu jonchaient le sol de pierre. Les chaises étaient en miettes. Les tapis tailladés, chiffonnés et jetés dans un coin, révélant la pierre gris terne. Les rideaux pendaient en rubans, quand ils n'avaient pas été simplement arrachés et jetés avec les tapis. Une cheminée occupait plus de la moitié de la longueur du mur, encombrée de ce qui ressemblait à des parchemins roulés en boule et du verre brisé.

Alors que Tony s'aventurait plus avant dans la chambre, il sentit de la neige et de l'humidité qui s'infiltrait par un balcon. Les portes avaient disparues la moitié des pierres qui entouraient l'encadrement avaient l'air d'avoir été arrachées et jetées dehors, laissant un trou béant dans la pièce qui laissait sans doute entrer toute la neige de l'hiver à l'intérieur.

Tony, retenant sa respiration, fit un tour sur lui-même, fasciné et plus qu'un peu effrayé par la désolation de la pièce. Il y avait un lit jeté contre le mur, ses pieds brisés ou retiré, reposant sur le sol. Il était couvert d'assez de poussière pour qu'il devine qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. N'avait-il pas besoin de dormir, ou bien est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser un lit ? A en juger par la pièce, on aurait presque dit que Loki essayait de se priver de tout ce qui serait considéré comme le confort minimum vital pour quelqu'un.

En se tournant, Tony le vit enfin : un grand fauteuil bergère en or terni tourné vers le balcon ouvert. Malgré le froid ambiant, il donnait sans doute une belle vue des bois extérieurs. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite table de bois, miraculeusement intacte malgré la catastrophe qui l'entourait. Un drap recouvrait quelque chose qui se trouvait dessus. Quelque chose de rond, à peu près de la taille du casque du Mark I.

Tony s'attarda sur cette pensée. Mark I...c'était bizarre. Il n'y aurait jamais de Mark II. Mais l'objet sur la table avait son intérêt et il s'en approcha doucement dans la lueur déclinante de l'après-midi, tout en gardant un œil sur la porte du couloir. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de trébucher sur une pièce du mobilier et alerter le patron qu'il était en train de fouiner. Cette concentration prudente le laissa complètement pantois au «_ caaww _» accusateur et au battement d'ailes sur le balcon.

Son vieil ami le corbeau était de retour, ses yeux dorés brillant alors qu'il étendit ses ailes et baissa la tête. Cela ressemblait presque à une parodie de révérence. Le petit connard.

-Vas-t-en, siffla Tony en agitant un bras. Si tu me fais repérer, je dormirais avec les poissons ce soir. (l'oiseau, fidèle à sa nature d'oiseau et donc totalement crétin, déféqua sur le balcon et sautilla dans sa direction. Génial) Tu es son animal de compagnie ? C'est ça ? Tu gardes le fort quand il part faire son jogging ?

Le corbeau ébouriffa les plumes.

-Je prends ça pour un non.

Tournant le dos à l'oiseau, il approcha de la petite table avec précaution. On aurait dit...est-ce que quelque chose brillait faiblement sous le tissu ? Tony n'était pas certain que son esprit scientifique pourrait supporter la vue d'une magie réelle et visible à portée de ses doigts. Malgré tout, ce qu'il y avait là-dessous avait l'air important. Sans doute, puisque c'était la seule chose en un seul morceau dans la pièce. Et un indice était un indice. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Retenant sa respiration, Tony retira le drap et recula en même temps, levant le bras comme un bouclier. Mais rien ne se passa, rien ne bougea. Même le corbeau semblait cette fois réticent à déranger le calme ambiant.

C'était une pomme.

Une pomme d'or. Brillante de lumière, elle flottait à l'intérieur d'une cloche de verre, comme dépendante de sa propre gravité. Elle était magnifique, et elle...

Elle pourrissait. Un côté du fruit était creusé et ridé, sa peau devenue terne et molle par la décomposition. Ce n'était pas un procédé de pourrissement naturel, quoi que cela puisse être. Rien de naturel ne pourrissait par moitié. Le reste de la pomme était parfaitement ferme et brillait d'un or pâle.

-C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il.

Retirer la cloche ne prit qu'une seconde. Elle ne trembla même pas. Comment diable pouvait-elle flotter ? S'il pouvait exploiter ce genre de science, ou le traduire en quelque chose qui pourrait servir de base à un prototype. Mieux encore, il pourrait changer le monde.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, il savait que c'était imprudent et qu'il pourrait se faire irradier, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il fallait qu'il la touche. Il tendit une main tremblante et effleura d'un doigt le côté lisse de la pomme.

Sa vision s'évanouit. Le monde saigna de l'or, du vert et du _froid_...

« _**QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?**_»

Quelque chose saisit l'arrière de son col et le tira si fort qu'il sentit un bouton sauter de sa chemise. Pas encore remis de la vision, Tony recula en titubant, essayant de retrouver son équilibre avant de tomber. Son dos heurta de la pierre froide; ce n'était que le mur, mais il en eut le souffle coupé. Tony suffoqua péniblement, décidant qu'il en avait assez d'être à court d'oxygène.

Loki était agenouillé près de la table, ses mains tremblantes en coupe autour du fruit. Il ne le touchait pas; il ne faisait que le fixer avec horreur et crainte. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux rouges écarquillés. Tony réalisa que quoi qu'il voyait, c'était plus qu'une pomme. Bien plus.

-La pourriture s'est tellement étendue, chuchota Loki, la voix nouée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte. A de la défaite. « J'ai essayé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'étais sensé faire... » Éloignant ses mains griffues de la pomme comme s'il représentait un danger pour elle, il baissa les yeux « L'illusion de la liberté. L'espoir. Pour rien. » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour révéler ses crocs. « _Pour rien ! _»

La pièce commençait devenir vraiment froide. Un cercle de gel s'étendait de la forme voûtée de Loki, un cercle blanc de froid à fendre les pierres. Des stalagmites commencèrent à s'en élever, comme des pics dans un ancien piège. Tony voulut à se diriger vers la porte, mais Loki tourna la tête immédiatement, son regard le figeant sur place. Dans l'obscurité, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre aux dents blanches et aux yeux rouge sang.

-Longtemps ai-je cherché la signification de ses mots. Longtemps ai-je cru en sa sagesse.

Loki se releva maladroitement, en titubant un peu. Tony voyait la glace tomber de ses jambes. Trop de glace, assez pour monter sur son propre corps, s'étendre sur le sol, comme un tapis de rage, qui se dirigeait droit sur Tony.

-Longtemps ai-je protégé la _vermine rampante qui infeste ma cage_...

Le vent soufflait et hurlait derrière lui. La neige s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Loki y plongea la main et son bras se recouvrit de glace, comme une lame. Tony commença à paniquer en voyant Loki combattre ses propres pouvoirs, la rage et le tourment ne faisant qu'augmenter tandis que la pièce semblait rétrécir, recouverte par la glace qui peu à peu engloutissait tout.

Loki avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir. Sa rage était trop grande. Et si elle était dirigée vers _Tony_...

-Je n'aurait pas dû venir, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû outrepasser les ordres...commença-t-il, luttant pour garder une voix égale, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma parole, mais ne fais pas ça...

-_Ne me donne pas d'ordre, humain !_

Tony laissa échapper un cri et plongea sur le côté pour éviter des projections de glaces surgissant du mur derrière lui. Loki le suivit, sa paume libre ouverte. De la glace montait sur ses jambes, essayant de le maintenir en place. Loki respirait lourdement, son souffle se transformant en brouillard alors qu'il grondait à travers la neige qui tombait entre eux. La pièce entière avait l'air d'avoir été sculptée dans la glace.

-J'ai été généreux avec votre race bien trop longtemps.

Libérant ses jambes de la glace avec un craquement, Loki avança vers lui, avec les mouvements de quelque chose de trop profondément dominé par ses instincts violents pour être raisonné. La glace recouvrait presque la moitié de son corps à _lui _; qu'allait-elle faire avec Tony ?

Il n'arrivait plus à penser ou à respirer. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la courbe saillante des cornes et l'épée de glace qui lui prenait le bras. Des griffes qui pouvaient déchirer le bois et une force capable de soulever des rocs. Des yeux emplis d'une rage blessée.

Tony savait qu'il allait mourir.

Mais même là, même avec toute cette certitude, il savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner sans combattre.

Saisissant le pied cassé et couvert de glace d'une chaise brisée, il le projeta aussi fort qu'il put. Mais pas sur Loki : sur la pomme restée sans protection sur la table derrière lui. Puis il s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière, poursuivi par le rugissement furieux d'un prédateur à qui on avait ôté sa proie.

Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher de lui à Cœurdhiver. Il en connaissait chaque pièce, chaque pierre, et Loki le trouverait et le mettrait en pièces pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était trop fort, trop rapide. Mais il y _avait_ quelque chose d'encore plus puissant que lui.

La magie de la prison elle-même.

Peut-être allait-il mourir, mais au moins il aurait de la compagnie.

Sa cheville le lançait alors qu'il cavalait en bas des escaliers, sa poitrine le brûlait à chaque respiration en courant dans les couloirs. Natasha et Clint n'étaient nulle part en vue. Tant mieux. Quelque part dans le fond du château, quelque chose s'écrasa avec un grand fracas. Loki. _Bon sang_, il était rapide.

Les portes principales étaient en vue. Tony hésita à peine avant de les ouvrir d'un coup et de foncer dans la tempête. Le pont-levis était toujours abaissé, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé. Le portail, il devait juste atteindre le portail.

Une forme sombre apparut dans les air, des ailes plumeuses qui décrivaient un arc au-dessus de lui . Tony entendit à peine le cri aigu du corbeau par-dessus le grincement du métal froid. Le portail s'ouvrit facilement, comme s'il voulait qu'il échappe à Loki.

Il se glissa à travers les portes de fer et courut dans les bois.

Il n'y avait presque aucune visibilité. Tout était blanc et froid, le genre de froid qui prenait aux os et blessait comme des couteaux à chaque coup de vent. Il se transformait en vrai blizzard, et s'il ne trouvait pas un abri très vite, il allait se faire tuer plus tôt que tard. Avançant tant bien que mal dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux mollet, Tony essayait de trouver un chemin. Une de ses mains était pressée contre le froid mordant du réacteur arc, essayant de le réchauffer, tandis que l'autre protégeait son visage du vent glacial. Il se faufila avec difficulté entre les arbres, priant pour que les branches basses arrêtent au moins un peu l'assaut.

Tony n'était pas certain de combien il avait avancé avant de devoir s'arrêter. Il n'y avait aucun point de repère, rien que des arbres, de la neige et l'obscurité montante. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses doigts ne bougeaient pas bien et que ses pieds n'étaient que des masses gelées d'agonie. Mais l'hypothermie valait mieux que ce que le patron avait en réserve pour lui. Quoi qu'il en fut, il avait combattu. En quelque sorte. S'enfuir était une forme de combat, il en était certain.

Il s'affaissa contre un tronc couvert de neige, et s'y blottit. Il commençait à faire sombre. Sombre voulait dire plus de froid. Sombre signifiait probablement aussi la mort.

-C...ç...ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il pour lui même ainsi que pour les bois gelés. J'-j'aurais pu mourir dans un désert.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le premier loup se mit à hurler.

* * *

_tu-du-dum! Cliffhanger! :D_

_C'est tout pour cette fois. Fanfiction. net n'arrête pas de manger mes points-virgules. Si vous voyez une phrase à la ponctuation étrange, rajoutez-en un mentalement._

_Bonus : un fanart superbe de la scène de fin du chapitre: sandara. deviantart art/ chp-4-414669462__ J'ai bien besoin de rajouter ça pour vous faire patienter pour la suite (ou alors allez la lire en anglais si n'avez pas peur) _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, je suis en retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. La vie réelle, les devoirs, les partiels, le mémoire, tout ça m'a donné un peu de travail et j'ai totalement oublié de poster ce chapitre jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le dernier finissait en cliffhanger frustrant et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose (cette phrase est trop longue) Et quel chapitre. J'ai bataillé comme pas possible pour qu'il soit à peu près satisfaisant. **Damn you, English language!**_

_Bref, assez parlé, et place à la fic!_

* * *

Après l'Afghanistan, Tony avait décidé qu'il possédait un talent latent pour survivre dans des conditions difficiles. Du shrapnel dans la poitrine ? Il n'était pas mort. Captivité pendant trois mois ? Il s'était construit une armure et s'était enfui. Il avait fait face au genre de situations qui auraient brisé la plupart des gens ordinaires et avait fait tourner la chance en sa faveur. Il était _génial_.

Mais en ce moment précis, recroquevillé tout seul dans la neige alors que l'écho du hurlement d'une meute de loup emplissait l'air du soir, Tony n'avait pas l'impression d'être un survivant. Plutôt d'être un dîner.

Il n'avait pas d'arme, aucune idée où aller et il avait si froid qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses pieds. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Rester immobile le tuerait. Que ce soit par les loups ou par le froid. Se relevant avec difficulté, Tony se mit à courir du mieux qu'il put. Peut-être était-il une cible mouvante, sa chemise rouge le rendait peut-être extrêmement visible dans la neige...Est-ce que les loups distinguaient les couleurs ? Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler, mais cette pensée le distrait assez pour qu'il manque de tomber dans un fossé obscur, un talus recouvert de neige menant à une surface lisse qui devait être un torrent gelé. Traverser ça serait risqué...

Un loup se tenait sur l'autre rive, une grosse enflure gris argenté qui avait les yeux les plus jaunes et les dents les plus longues que Tony ait jamais vu. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile entre les arbres, l'observant comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde pour s'occuper de lui. Lui était vulnérable, effrayé, une proie, et d'un bond il allait sauter par-dessus ce ruisseau gelé et lui déchirer la gorge. Peut-être le prochain hôte de Cœurdhiver le trouverait et se demanderait ce que faisait là le cadavre du stupide Tony Stark, qui avait choisi le moindre de deux maux et avait quand même eut ses tripes exposées sur la neige en récompense de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Retenant sa respiration, Tony recula prudemment. Il frissonnait et l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines il pouvait essayer de courir, peut-être grimper à un arbre. Pourrait-il briser la glace du ruisseau ? Y noyer le loup, le geler ? Faire quelque chose ? Il n'allait pas...il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Le loup rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Un hurlement long et profond, des dents acérées. Il appelait sa meute, emplissant l'air du son de la mort imminente de Tony. Quelle façon de quitter ce monde.

Tony tourna les talons et courut. Il courait pour sa vie et ne s'arrêta pas, sans penser à la peur, la colère, ou pour paniquer inutilement. Il ne pensait à rien. Au lieu de ça, il força ses jambes dans la neige, ignorant les respirations grondantes et le son de tonnerre de la meute qui se rapprochait de lui. Les poumons brûlants, il vit la pente d'une colline devant lui et accéléra l'allure. Par-là, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose d'utile, un endroit où se cacher. C'était un but. C'était de l'espoir. Il fallait juste qu'il y arrive...

Des dents claquèrent dans son cou, et il sentit un souffle d'air fétide contre sa nuque. Un poids écrasant s'abattit sur son dos, le plaquant dans la neige. Avec un cri étouffé, Tony sortit sa tête du froid étouffant et essaya de respirer. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il essayait.

Un étau se referma sur son jarret des dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son mollet. Il ne put étouffer son hurlement quand la douleur éclata dans sa jambe. Il essaya désespérément de donner un coup de pied dans la gueule du loup en se retournant. Ça n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. Trois d'entre eux l'avaient encerclé, mais il y avait encore d'autres yeux brillant dans les ombres des bois, laissant les plus gros se charger de la mise à mort.

Une gueule couverte de sang lâcha sa jambe. Les yeux du loup étaient trop brillants dans l'ombre environnante, et étrangement vides alors qu'ils fixaient Tony. Il n'y avait ni faim, ni intelligence, ni pitié dans ces yeux, et rien ne l'avait jamais autant effrayé. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple loups. Ils étaient la patrouille de sécurité. Ils n'étaient faits que de magie et d'ordres à respecter. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer parce qu'ils étaient des bêtes affamées, mais parce qu'il avait trébuché sur les barbelés dans sa fuite. Parce qu'il s'était échappé.

Il allait mourir parce qu'il connaissait la punition et l'avait fait quand même.

Le loup ouvrit la gueule, révélant des crocs luisants de sang et de salive. Son sang. Tony le vit bander les membres...

...Se jeter sur sa gorge exposée...

...Et les bois tremblèrent dans un rugissement si puissant et empli de rage que le loup alpha recula vers la meute, battant en retraite devant la présence d'un prédateur si terrible que ce qui tenait lieu d'instinct de survie submergeait son besoin de tuer Tony.

Au-dessus de lui, le blizzard redoubla de violence.

Pendant un instant, Tony ignora s'il était sauvé ou s'il avait pénétré dans un nouvel enfer. Mais les loups se regroupèrent tandis qu'un lourd tissu était jeté sur le corps de Tony et qu'une voix gronda contre son oreille.

« _Ne bouge pas_. »

Une main pressa son épaule dans la neige et disparut. Tony ne put s'en empêcher; il ignora tout sens commun et écarta la cape de Loki de son visage. Devant lui se tenait une vision dont il savait qu'il allait se souvenir pour le restant de sa vie.

Loki faisait face aux loups dans l'obscurité, bras tendus et griffes sorties. Du gel grimpait sur sa peau, comme de la dentelle translucide, qui lui donnait un aspect presque nacré. Mais là s'arrêtait la beauté : face à six loups, chacun faisant la moitié de la taille d'un homme adulte, Loki était en tout point aussi féroce et bestial qu'eux.

Pendant un instant hors du temps les loups inclinèrent la tête et baissèrent le ventre, et Tony se demanda jusqu'à quel point Loki était vraiment le maître de Cœurdhiver.

L'instant se brisa quand le vent souffla en un rideau de blanc tourbillonnant, écartant les cheveux sombres de Loki de ses épaules. Tony eut le souffle coupé en voyant le tissu de cicatrices qui parcourait son dos, et soudain il comprit.

Les loups voulaient le seul prisonnier de Cœurdhiver qui avait été condamné à rester.

-Amenez-moi vos griffes et vos crocs, cracha Loki. La glace saillit de ses bras comme des spalières hérissées de pointes. « Vous y laisserez vos vies. »

Les loups attaquèrent. Tous en même temps.

La gorge de Tony se noua en les voyant submerger sur Loki, grondant à l'unisson, une vague de crocs et de fourrure, qui se fit repousser par un énorme bloc de glace qui renvoya au moins deux loups dans les arbres. C'était...Ils allaient...

Loki tournoyait comme un danseur. Ses cornes saisissaient la dernière lueur de l'après-midi, ses yeux rubis étaient plissés alors qu'il jetait des lances de glace acérées du bout de ses doigts. Avançant le pied gauche, son impact dans la neige créa une vague de glace hérisséeen stalagmites. C'était l'aile ouest qui se répétait, mais cette-fois, ce n'était plus une attaque incontrôlée. C'était la destruction volontaire et Loki la transformait en art.

Les loups étaient dispersés de nouveau, chacune de leur attaque repoussée par la glace. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha assez pour mordre le brassard d'or sur son poignet. Loki le repoussa d'un coup de pied si puissant que le loup s'écrasa contre un arbre avec un craquement écœurant.

Pendant un moment d'émerveillement et de stupeur, Tony pensa qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

Loki se retourna en évitant un autre coup, croisa son regard...et le loup alpha fit un bon prodigieux et planta ses crocs acérés dans le flanc sans protection.

Tony ne put que le regarder avec horreur tituber, poussant un cri rauque alors que le loup mordit profondément. Il mit un genou à terre pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise avec ses deux mains. Ce fut un délai qui lui coûta cher, car la meute convergea vers son corps voûté. Ils allaient le réduire en pièces et il devrait les regarder le faire.

Avec une boule dans la poitrine, il tenta de faire un mouvement vers la meute, mais un grondement s'échappa d'en dessous de la mer de mâchoires et des yeux dorés des loups, suivi par des jappements aigus de douleurs quand de la glace surgit du sol enneigé autour du corps de Loki tombé à terre, formant un cercle de pics qui empala certains des loups et envoya le reste s'enfuir dans les bois.

Fuyant. Fuyant _Loki_.

Étonnamment, l'alpha resta, ses mâchoires maculées de bleu et de rouge; leurs sangs, étalés sur son museau. Du sang coulait également d'une patte blessée, presque noir dans les ténèbres montantes. Il les regardait tout les deux avec la même patience dénuée de vie que Tony avait vu dans ses yeux de l'autre côté du torrent.

Loki essaya de se relever pour une dernière attaque, mais Tony voyait que c'était inutile. Son flanc saignait abondamment et ses mains tremblaient d'épuisement. Chacune de ses respirations essoufflées sifflait de douleur. Malgré tout, voir Loki essayer quand même lui donna assez de courage pour se relever maladroitement, ses mains toujours serrées contre la lourde cape qui l'avait recouvert.

Quelque chose d'ailé voleta au-dessus d'eux tandis que Tony titubait vers le patron, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le loup alors qu'il évoluait au milieu de la glace qui l'entourait. Ses yeux brillaient comme des pièces d'or. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier, mais cette pensée s'envola quand Tony atteignit Loki et posa une main tremblante sur sa tête baissée. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, un genou dans la neige, il avait l'air de prêter allégeance à sa propre mort. Il ne bougea pas quand sa paume toucha des mèches de cheveux glacées.

Le loup, quant à lui, inclina la tête.

Quelque chose bougea encore dans les arbres qui les entouraient. Les oreilles du loup bougèrent dans sa direction, mais son regard ne quittait pas la main de Tony.

_Tu sais ce qui rôde dehors dans la neige._

_Longtemps ai-je protégé la vermine rampante qui infeste ma cage..._

Rien ne changeait. Rien n'avait jamais changé. Et peut-être était-ce pourquoi Loki avait perdu l'esprit quand il avait trouvé Tony dans l'aile ouest. Loki s'occupait d'eux parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Mais les loups le voulaient _lui_, pas Tony. Tony n'était que leur devoir. Loki était leur proie.

Mais ce loup ne détachait pas son regard de la main de Tony qui reposait prudemment contre le crâne de Loki. Loki, qui n'était pas même conscient, saignant toujours abondamment dans la neige.

-Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

Les mots étaient à moitié un état de fait et une réalisation stupéfaite, mais ils étaient vrais et Tony le savait au moment même où il les prononçait. Mais il ignorait ce qu'ils signifiaient pour la magie de Cœurdhiver et pour l'emprisonnement de Loki.

Des buts. Des objectifs, des projets et des mystères. Est-ce qu'il ne carburait pas à ça ?

De nouveau on bougea dans les branches, et le corbeau lança un cri rauque et découpé qui renvoya le loup alpha dans les bois sans même un dernier grognement. Autour d'eux, le vent mordant se calma progressivement et avec lui, les battements de cœur de Tony.

Bien sûr, le soulagement et la disparition de l'adrénaline apportèrent leur lot de problèmes. Sa jambe mordue commençait à lui faire souffrir le martyre, et l'idée qu'il puisse mourir gelé commençait à devenir une certitude. Rajustant le manteau autour de ses épaules, il noua l'attache en crocs avec des doigts qui avaient l'air d'être faits de la glace de Loki. C'était un lourd réconfort contre ses épaules et le protégeait d'une bonne partie du froid.

-Maintenant, te réveiller, murmura-t-il à l'enchevêtrement de cornes, de cheveux et de peau balafrée courbé à ses pieds. « On doit te ramener à la maison avant que tu te vides de ton sang. »

Enveloppant sa main dans le tissu de la cape, il toucha légèrement l'épaule de Loki. Rien ne se passa. Mais le tissu ne gela pas non plus, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait le toucher. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait au moins le traîner, mais cela prendrait plus de temps qu'ils n'en avaient à disposition. Une fois que la nuit serait entièrement tombée, ils seraient foutus.

Dans ce cas, autant tout mettre en œuvre pour l'éviter. Tony mit un doigt dans sa bouche, l'en sortit, et l'enfonça dans l'oreille de Loki.

La réaction qu'il provoqua avait quelques similarité avec une légère électrocution, surtout en voyant un frisson parcourir l'échine de Loki qui redressa brusquement la tête, confus. Tony se sentait un peu mal pour lui quand il raviva la douleur de ses blessures. Sa respiration était sifflante et contrôlée*. Une fois qu'il eut regagné un peu de son calme, il leva les yeux vers Tony.

-Les loups, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu les a fait fuir avec le cercle de la mort, là, répondit Tony en désignant le cercle de glace qui les entourait. « Tu as aussi tué ces deux-là là bas pendant que tu... » _me protégeait_ « ...te faisait tabasser. » Il tendit une main vers Loki qui l'ignora, examinant la blessure à son côté. Les doigts qui pressèrent la morsure se poissèrent de sang bleu foncé. Il plissa les yeux, l'air de réfléchir.

-Viens, répéta Tony. Les premiers soins viendront après.

-J'ai perdu trop de sang, dit Loki. Je peux à peine me tenir debout. Contente-toi de marcher. Tous les chemins mènent à Cœurdhiver. Si les loups reviennent, ils viendront pour moi.

Il voulait que Tony l'abandonne. Pas dans un sens sinistrement héroïque, pas pour que Tony ait la vie sauve. C'était un état de fait, bizarrement détaché, et Tony le haïssait de tout son être.

_C'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que je veux._

_Ne gâchez pas votre vie._

_Peut-être les sortilèges disparaîtraient si Loki mourait ici. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui, vivre, construire sa nouvelle armure, agacer Pepper et impressionner Rhodey, se saoûler et parler des échecs d'Howard avec Obadiah. Il laisserait JARVIS l'insulter et infecterait son système avec un virus qui le ferait parler avec l'accent d'une beauté du sud jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement. ____Il pourrait rentrer chez lui__._

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'abandonner Loki derrière lui, comme il le lui demandait. Il pourrait lui faire gagner du temps...jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus.

Le mystère de Cœurdhiver resterait. Un conte de fée dont seule une poignée de personnes se souviendrait.

Déboutonnant sa chemise pour exposer le réacteur arc, Tony déchira son maillot de corps, attrapa le réacteur, et le tourna jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sifflement se fasse entendre. Il le tira à moitié et augmenta rapidement la puissance. Ça changerait rien au shrapnel, mais la lumière qu'il émettait crût lentement jusqu'à illuminer la clairière. Il faisait presque trop sombre pour y voir, et si l'on se fiait à la lanterne que Loki portait en traversant le château, lui non plus ne pourrait rien distinguer.

Tony s'agenouilla, saisit le poignet de Loki et le hissa sur son épaule.

-J'ai une jambe estropiée et aucun sens de l'orientation. Tu viens avec moi.

Loki le dévisagea d'un regard vacillant. La main que Tony serrait se plia légèrement, ses griffes appuyant sur la fourrure drapée sur ses épaules. Mais il se releva avec difficulté, jusqu'à se tenir debout de toute sa hauteur. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était teinté d'épuisement et de douleur.

-Tu pourrais me tuer. Tu pourrais prendre ta liberté et me donner la mienne.

-C'est vrai, je pourrais, grogna Tony alors qu'il se tournait vers la direction d'où il était venu. Au moins descendre la colline serait plus facile que l'escalader. Espérant qu'il n'aurait rien à dire de plus sur ses motivations, il commença à rentrer en boitant vers le château en soutenant son ravisseur.

Leur progression était difficile. Loki était un poids écrasant sur son épaule, peu importait la manière dont ils essayaient d'avancer à travers la neige. Il semblait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer dans la neige et perdre conscience. Quant à Tony, il essayait juste de le soutenir et de contrôler ses frissons. En dépit de la cape, il était gelé. Il ne savait pas dans quel état était sa jambe, car il ne sentait plus grand-chose en dessous des genoux. Une engelure serait une terrible manière de devenir le premier amputé de Cœurdhiver.

Il aurait été plus facile de l'abandonner derrière lui. Il aurait été _logique_ de le faire. Loki était trop fort, trop en colère, trop amer. La façon dont il s'était déchaîné dans l'aile ouest avait été terrifiante. Il lui avait seulement sauvé la vie après l'avoir mis en danger. Il l'avait seulement sauvé parce que c'était ce qu'il _pensait_ qu'il devait faire la raison pour laquelle des humains étaient là en premier lieu. Il était égoïste, brisé, et Tony était sur le point de s'enfermer de nouveau avec tout ce tourment et toute cette rage, de son plein gré.

Mais aurait-il été pareil ?

Si l'on remplaçait une grotte par un château, Yinsen et sa sagesse mesurée par...par personne n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Si l'on remplaçait trois mois par plus de quinze ans. Une raison d'être emprisonné contre des juste des questions et de la solitude. Que serait-il devenu ? Aurait-il seulement duré si longtemps ? Sans y penser, Tony resserra sa prise sur le poignet froid sur son épaule, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la lumière dansante du réacteur arc. Se connaissant, il serait sans doute devenu quelque chose de bien pire.

D'autre part, il avait déjà vu quelqu'un mourir pour lui offrir sa propre liberté. La mort de Yinsen était le seul poids que sa conscience pouvait supporter.

Et puis il y avait les loups. Cet emmerdeur de corbeau qui ne cessait de le suivre. La pomme brillante. Il y avait un secret à Cœurdhiver, et laisser Loki se vider de son sang au milieu du blizzard n'allait pas le résoudre. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il y avait été admis en premier lieu, ou pourquoi Pepper s'était perdue. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses pour abandonner maintenant. Pour le moment, trouver le chemin qui menait au château serait pleinement suffisant.

Par on ne savait quel miracle ou bénédiction magique à laquelle il ne voulait pas trop penser, ils parvinrent à le retrouver. Ensemble, ils réussirent à passer les portes alors que l'obscurité complète commençait à les entourer. La simple vue des murs en arche et des immenses portes renouvela la douleur dans tous les os de Tony, comme si le soulagement de se trouver en sécurité avait finalement sapé les forces qui lui restait.

Loki parvint à se débrouiller assez pour marcher sans aide, donnant à Tony une chance de se redresser et penser à quel point sa jambe était touchée. On n'était pas mordu par un loup-gardien magique tous les jours. Est-ce qu'ils avaient la rage ? Rien que le nombre de bactéries dans leurs sales gueules pleines de dents donnait à s'inquiéter.

La porte était aussi lourde qu'avant, mais Loki tendit la main au-dessus de la tête de Tony et la poussa assez fort pour l'ouvrir immédiatement. A l'intérieur résonna un cri de surprise avant que ne surgisse Clint, porteur d'une lanterne et de beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Dieu me savonne, Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors avec cette cheville bousillée ? lança-t-il avec une colère effrayée en le traînant à l'intérieur par un poignet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua sa peau glacée. « Merde ! Tu est presque en hypothermie et...c'est la cape du patron. »

-Ouais.

Entrant en boitillant dans le hall, Tony se retourna pour voir Loki tituber derrière lui. Dans la lueur dorée de la lanterne son sang d'une couleur étrange avait laissé une large trace jusqu'à son genou. La morsure avait l'air grotesque, les profondes traces de crocs formant un demi-cercle dans son flanc, juste en dessous de ses côtes. Il était d'un bleu pâle maladif, vacillait, mais Clint recula tout de même devant lui.

-Je...commença-t-il, avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne avant même de former une phrase. Sa main droite était crispée contre lui et il fixait le patron, Loki, comme s'il voyait un cauchemar.

Oh, merde, pensa Tony avec désespoir, bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. La dernière fois que Loki avait été blessé à ce point il avait failli tuer Clint par accident.

Mais la lanterne vacilla légèrement dans la main de Clint alors qu'il se frottait le visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours hantés et il déglutit comme s'il allait vomir, mais il sembla se reprendre.

-Au salon, parvint-il à dire. Je vais chercher Natasha.

A la mention de son nom, Tony vit Loki sursauter légèrement à côté de lui, mais il était trop tard pour faire autre chose que regarder Clint filer avec sérieux vers le grand escalier.

En laissant Tony toujours frissonnant dans des vêtements trempés et de la fourrure humide, à essayer de marcher sur une jambe qui avait l'air d'être en feu. Le salon était au bout d'un long couloir, mais le mur était un support suffisant pour que Loki y marche sans aide, bien que Tony le soupçonnait de faire preuve d'orgueil. Il avait presque mordu sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour étouffer tout son de douleur lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés.

Ils venaient à peine de s'effondrer dans une méridienne près de la cheminée quand Natasha ouvrit les portes d'un coup d'épaule, portant un plateau chargé de ce qui ressemblait à des serviettes en tissu et une bouteille qui ressemblait de manière suspicieuse à de l'alcool de contrebande. Clint la suivait avec deux brocs d'eau chaude et des...

-Pots de chambres, fit Clint en voyant l'expression de Tony. Pas utilisés, je le jure. Retire tes vêtements.

-Écoute, je vivrai, protesta Tony. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.

A l'autre bout de la méridienne, Loki était de nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête baissée alors qu'il pressait une main contre la morsure.

Natasha l'ignora, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise et plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière du réacteur arc. Tony le remit promptement en mode normal, ignorant son regard brûlant quand elle vit à quel point il s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine.

-Le patron ne va pas me laisser le traiter, dit-elle doucement à sa seule intention. Et Clint ne peut physiquement pas le toucher. Il le veut, mais il ne peut pas et tu ne lui _demandera pas_ de le faire.

Tony n'avait rien à ajouter à ça.

Il finit totalement nu à l'exception de ses sous-vêtements et enveloppé dans une couverture de laine, chaque pied plongé dans un pot de chambre rempli d'eau chaude alors que Clint nettoyait la morsure sur son mollet avec une serviette imbibée d'alcool. Le sang avait donné à l'eau du pot une couleur rouge écœurante.

-La morsure n'était pas très profonde, il voulait probablement juste goûter avant de te tuer pour de bon, dit Clint d'un ton obligeant à ses pieds. Il y a beaucoup de marques mais la plupart ne te laisseront qu'une cicatrice. C'était gentil de la part du loup d'attaquer ta mauvaise jambe, cela dit. (le sourire tordu qu'il lui lança était forcé) Tu es un putain d'idiot.

Ce n'était pas pour le faire culpabiliser, mais cela toucha Tony quand même. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes et lui s'était enfui comme un crétin et avait manqué de se faire tuer. Si Loki n'avait pas surgi pour le sauver il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un cadavre dans la neige à l'heure qu'il était.

-Désolé, dit-il en répondant au sourire raté de Clint avec l'un des siens. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-C'est pas ça. Je veux juste ce fichu arc que tu m'a promis.

-Je te le livrerais dans ton fondement la semaine prochaine.

Leur échange fut interrompu par le craquement familier de la glace à l'autre bout de la méridienne, où Loki grognait à Natasha comme si elle tenait un couteau et pas une poignée de serviettes propres pour servir de bandages. Quant à elle, elle était tendue, figée de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-Prends les. Nettoie tes blessures.

Loki ne répondit pas. La glace qui s'échappait de ses doigts quand il les pliait en disait bien assez. Tony supposa qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas pardonné pour le coup du piège à huile. Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait juste pas beaucoup.

-Très bien. Profite de ton infection massive, ta fièvre, ta...

-Ma chair ne s'infecte pas si facilement, cracha-t-il en levant les yeux sur elle. Oh, si les regards pouvaient tuer... « Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te donner une seconde occasion. »

Natasha sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire très amical.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es toujours fâché du fait que l'innocente Natalie aux grands yeux n'était qu'une fiction. (elle laissa tomber les serviettes sur la table et battit des paupières) « Ou bien es-tu toujours fâché de l'avoir cru ? »

Loki se leva d'un bond.

-_Oohhh_, laissa échapper Tony, en la pointant d'un doigt rougi. Jackpot. C'est dont ça. Espèce d'ignoble agent double, de sale agente secrète de génie manipulatrice. Espèce de prédatrice mangeuse d'homme. Je t'ai laissé me _déshabiller _!

Natasha haussa les épaules.

-J'avais cinq côtes et une cheville cassées, dit-elle doucement, ses yeux restant froid à la lueur du feu. « Je ne pouvais qu'établir une connexion émotionnelle jusqu'à ce que je puisse le tuer. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment me blâmer pour ça ? » Elle désigna Loki, blessé et furieux, avec un geste éloquent.

Clint grimaça et baissa la tête en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Eh bien, bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il.

-Clint, ce n'est pas...tu n'étais pas collatéral, insista Natasha, soudainement étrangement honteuse pour son image de femme fatale. Il se contenta de lui faire un geste de la main sans se retourner, sa main blessée pendant à son côté.

-Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il avant de disparaître, fermant les portes derrière lui.

Natasha eut l'air de vraiment patauger pendant un moment, fixant Tony comme s'il avait un morceau de sagesse ou un conseil à lui prodiguer. Comme s'il avait une quelconque idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Clint pensait que Natasha avait, quoi, lui avait menti à lui aussi ? Pour gagner sa faveur ? Pour l'utiliser ? Ou peut-être pensait-il qu'elle avait voulu qu'il soit blessé par la glace. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle s'en fichait. Il pourrait imaginer des hypothèses pendant deux semaines.

-Va le arranger ça, suggéra-t-il. La fierté d'abord. Essaie d'être honnête. Amène à manger avec toi.

Natasha fit la moue.

-Ce n'est pas un animal.

-Non, mais c'est un homme. La nourriture est un bon outil de corruption. (il hésita, puis décida de le dire) « Arrête d'agir comme si tu t'en foutais, Romanoff. Il est probablement le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir. »

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques longues secondes, tout en cheveux roux, robe faite main et yeux verts meurtris. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une maîtresse espionne ou à une professionnelle au sang-froid Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait royalement tout foutu en l'air. Tony était familier de ce genre d'expression.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus ici de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle avant de partir et...de laisser Tony presque nu avec un démon bleu des glaces en colère. Il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait qu'une gelure superficielle, puisqu'il n'était pas resté dehors plus d'une heure. Mais sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal, même enveloppée dans des bandages improvisés.

Il regarda Loki, qui luttait pour se rasseoir sans tomber brutalement dans le fauteuil. Ses mains étaient toujours couvertes de glace, mais elle en train de fondre à la lueur du feu. Est-ce que la chaleur le gênait ? Probablement pas autant que la morsure, pensa Tony en se giflant mentalement pour sa propre stupidité. Sortant ses pieds de l'eau, il les essuya sur le tapis et se leva en nouant sa couverture autour de sa taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Ça faisait un peu jupette, mais la ventilation n'était pas trop mal. La pièce était bien assez chaude avec la grande cheminée.

Il arrangea la pile de serviettes que Natasha avait fait tomber et en déchirait certaines quand Loki leva la tête pour étudier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Es-tu blessé autre part ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air d'avoir grand besoin de dormir. Quelque fut l'équivalent non-humain de l'anémie, il s'en rapprochait grandement.

-Non, répondit-il en déchirant une autre longue bande avec ses dents. « Toi, oui. » Il noua avec soin une longueur suffisante de tissu en serrant assez fort pour qu'elle ne se défasse pas. «Cesse de jouer les patients grincheux, s'il te-plaît. Cette blessure a au moins besoin d'être désinfectée. »

Il était délicat de trouver un bon moyen d'accéder à la morsure sans appliquer de pression sur sa jambe. Loki ne l'aidait pas de ce côté-là il essayait de le repousser en sifflant des prétextes et des menaces variées en dépit du fait qu'il était aussi faible qu'un chaton. Il n'y avait pas de glace en vue non plus, un indice intéressant que Tony rangea pour plus tard. Apparemment il ne représentait pas la même menace que Natasha.

Finalement, perdant patience il ouvrit les cuisses de Loki et s'agenouilla entre elles, pour presser une serviette imbibée d'alcool contre la blessure.

La douleur devait être insupportable, mais Loki ne laissa échapper qu'un rugissement étouffé et pressa les mains sur les accoudoirs alors que de la glace en surgit et tomba sur le sol. De chaque côté de Tony les bottes furent soudainement enveloppées d'une épaisse couche de gel. Trop loin de lui pour causer le moindre mal, mais bien assez pour lui faire peur.

-S'il te plaît, ne me gèle pas.

-_J'essaye_, répliqua Loki entre ses dents, la respiration forte, gardant les yeux fermés. « Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

-Très bien, souffla-t-il, alors je vais juste te demander de ne pas me toucher avec tes bouts glacées. J'essaie d'être rapide. Tiens bon.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la lumière trahit les larmes qui perlaient sur ses cils alors que Tony nettoyait la plaie. A en juger par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait presque répandu partout sur la plaie, la douleur devait être atroce. Peut-être encore pire pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il fallut à Tony trois chiffons avant d'en avoir fini, et de se pencher en avant pour atteindre le dos de Loki et nettoyer les traces de dents que la mâchoire du loup avait laissé là.

Il nettoyait avec précaution des caillots de sang quand Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony.

Immobile, il attendit quelques secondes, essayant d'entendre une respiration. Il y en avait une, soufflant lentement contre sa clavicule. Loki n'était pas évanoui, pas entièrement. Il ne faisait que...s'appuyer contre lui, en guise de soutien. Tony décida qu'il pouvait le lui en donner.

-Tu es vraiment dans un sale état, hein ? Murmura-t-il. Il sentait les cornes rugueuses presser contre l'os de son épaule. La peau qui le touchait était froide, mais pas plus froide que la sienne avait été dans la neige. « Je croyais que tu allais me tuer, tu sais. J'aurais dû être plus... » plus quoi ? Prudent ? Discret ? Retirant le chiffon tâché de sang , il le plongea dans la cruche d'eau à ses pieds et le tordit en prenant soin de ne pas trop bousculer son patient. Quand il le trempa dans l'alcool et le pressa contre la plaie, il sentit le souffle sur sa poitrine hoqueter légèrement. « Je n'aurais pas dû monter là-haut. »

Tony décida que la blessure était assez propre comme ça, et saisit le reste des bandages en pressant un carré de tissu contre la blessure au cas où elle recommencerait à saigner. Essayer de l'enrouler tout en essayant de garder le tissu en place et en restant assez immobile pour que Loki continue à reposer contre son épaule était délicat, mais il était décidé à y arriver. Les gens ne s'appuyaient pas beaucoup sur lui, pour ne pas dire jamais. C'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Littéralement ou figurativement, Tony n'était pas le genre de personne vers qui les gens se tournaient pour demander de l'aide ou du réconfort. Alors ça...c'était bien. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

-Je n'allais pas te tuer. (les mots étaient rauques, épuisés, mais il y avait en eux une touche de sincérité qui empêcha Tony de faire un seul commentaire sarcastique) « Quand je suis en colère ou menacé, je perd le contrôle de ce pouvoir maudit. Te voir avec la pomme... » sa voix se tut, et Loki releva la tête, cligna les yeux lentement et poussa un léger soupir qui révéla ses canines.

Tony baissa la sienne et continua à passer les bandages d'une main à l'autre, entourant la blessure en chevauchant le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne le bout pour pouvoir le nouer proprement. Pour un travail d'amateur, ça n'avait pas l'air trop mal.

-Ça devrait le faire.

Tapotant un genou recouvert de cuir, il se releva avec une grimace. A genoux sur de la pierre. Il devenait trop vieux pour ça. Il se raidit, et grogna doucement alors qu'un spasme dans son mollet le rappelait à son bon souvenir. Il ne pouvait que saisir la bouteille d'alcool de contrebande ou quoi que ça puisse être et s'asseoir sur la méridienne à côté de Loki. Il y avait au moins vingt centimètres d'espace entre eux c'était suffisant, non ?

Il but en silence pendant un moment, souhaitant aussi quelque chose à manger mais trop fatigué pour bouger. Ç'avait été un long après-midi et cette presque-compréhension nouvelle du patron l'effrayait un peu. Est-ce qu'il devenait Clint ? A trop s'identifier avec son ravisseur, apprenant à l'apprécier pour accepter son emprisonnement ? C'était peu probable. Il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines et il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec Raza et ses hommes. Même pas cet Abu, qui voulait surtout quelqu'un pour faire sa lessive.

Une prison et un sanctuaire. Peut-être avait-il arrêté de considérer l'endroit comme une prison. Pendant un moment au moins, en dépit de tous les mensonges qu'il se faisait à lui-même, ça faisait du bien d'être ailleurs. Quelque part où le nom de Stark ne voulait rien dire. C'était reposant. Comme un secret. Comme s'il n'était personne et cela n'était pas désagréable.

-Alors, dit-il un moment plus tard, détachant son regard du feu dans la cheminée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pomme, au juste ?

A côté de lui, Loki eut un soupir épuisé.

-C'est mon cœur.

Tony réfléchit sur ça sérieusement pendant un moment. Puis, avalant une petite gorgée de la bouteille, il la passa à Loki. La main qui la prit n'effleura pas la sienne.

-Et moi qui pensait que j'avais des problèmes.

* * *

_Notes de traductions:_

_Une spalière est une pièce d'armure couvrant l'épaule. Ni wordreference, ni mon logiciel de traitement de texte ne connaissent ce terme, et à vrai dire moi non plus jusqu'à que j'aie à traduire "spaldron". On en apprend tous les jours._

_*Je l'admet, je l'avoue, j'ai dû couper une partie de la phrase, qui était "hissing a controlled breath that sounded like Loki was trying not to turn the air as blue as his skin" Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas traduit? Parce qu'il y a un jeu de mots intraduisible "Turning the air blue" est une expression pour dire "jurer comme un charretier". Donc je n'ai aucune idée de comment le traduire, et j'ai honte d'avoir failli à ma tâche._

_Ah, et quant au "Dieu me savonne" de Clint, c'est la traduction dans American Gods de l'expression "Jesus Christ on a bicycle!" Vu que Clint dit la même chose (juste "unicycle" à la place) j'ai pris cette version-là. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'équivalent français, car elle envoie du rêve, cette phrase._

_Voilà pour cette fois. J'aimerais bien rester, mais ce dossier d'histoire ne va pas se finir tout seul. A la prochaine, et essayez d'être mieux organisés que moi dans votre travail :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai fini de traduire tous les chapitres parus de Winterheart. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il va falloir attendre pour avoir un autre chapitre D:_

_Et c'est évidemment après les partiels, quand j'ai bien le temps de faire autre chose, que je n'ai plus rien à faire. Enfin bref; en attendant, profitez de ce chapitre-là!_

* * *

Il fallut longtemps avant que Tony n'éprouve le besoin de briser le silence dans la pièce. Pour une fois, être assis là, épuisé et blessé, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée, en sachant que tout le froid était dehors...c'était agréable.

Enfin, la _majorité_ du froid était dehors.

A côté de lui, Loki était l'image de l'épuisement, mais ne semblait enclin ni à bouger ni à dormir. Il restait voûté, la bouteille d'alcool sans nom toujours à la main. Le feu jetait une lumière vacillante sur sa peau bleue, ses cheveux et ses cornes. Elle créait des ombres étranges sur son visage, que Tony ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Avec curiosité, il parcourut du regard les marques semblables à des cicatrices qui couraient sur sa peau. Des lignes nettes, toutes. Elles semblaient aller par paires, parallèles, d'autres marquant son front comme un reflet l'une de l'autre. Deux d'entre elles partaient de la ligne des cheveux et de l'oreille et couraient sur sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Quoi qu'elles puissent être, elles s'étendaient sans doute sur tout son corps, en de pâles chemins saillants.

Quand les yeux de Tony revinrent sur le visage de Loki, un regard écarlate et épuisé était fixé sur lui.

-Parle, dit-il en toussant légèrement. Le mouvement le fit se crisper de douleur. « Tu as vécu la moitié de ta vie sans la moindre idée que quelque chose comme moi puisse exister. Si tu as des questions, je les entendrais. »

Tony déglutit. Les clés du royaume, ou un piège ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'était passé trop de choses pour se taire maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi est-ce que de la glace sort de tes mains ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la contrôler ? Est-ce que ça fait partie de la malédiction ? Je suppose qu'il y en a une. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pomme qui serait ton cœur ?

Les questions s'amoncelaient dans son esprit, chacune aussi importante que la suivante. Il avait essayé d'accepter le fait que tout était dingue et magique et que c'était son lot dans la vie de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il avait besoin de plus. Tellement plus. S'il pouvait obtenir un dixième des réponses qu'il voulait...

Loki leva la main, mais pas pour le faire taire. Il la fixa pendant un moment, l'air pensif, et déglutit lentement.

-Je suis un géant des glaces.

Tony se raidit de surprise, mais c'était Loki qui semblait absolument abasourdi par ces mots.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je suis un géant des glaces, répéta-t-il, avec un tremblement dans la voix trahissant une signification inconnue dans ces mots. « Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. » Il ferma la main, ses griffes sombres s'enfonçant dans sa paume. « Pas même à moi-même. »

Tony y réfléchit longuement et attentivement. Et puis il ne put s'en empêcher.

-Un _géant_ des glaces ? (Il jaugea Loki de nouveau, sans cacher son incrédulité) Ne le prend pas mal, tu es un grand type d'un mètre quatre-vingt quelque chose avec des épaules à faire se damner un sculpteur, mais à moins que tu ne viennes de la Comté, ce n'est pas vraiment le terme correct.

-J'étais l'avorton, dit Loki platement. Le rideau de ses cheveux tombant sur sa joue et son épaule ne pouvait pas cacher son regard acéré. « Mon géniteur m'a jeté dans la neige peu après que je sois né. »

Tony déglutit.

-Désolé.

-Je n'ai que faire de ta sympathie. J'ai été trouvé par leur ennemi et conservé comme une prise de guerre. (son visage se durcit) Ils m'ont fait croire que je faisais partie de leur lignée légitime. J'étais leur cadet choyé jusqu'à ce que la paix ne se change en guerre, jusqu'à ce que mon frère me ramène dans le domaine de mon véritable père.

Tony écoutait attentivement le conte se dérouler, apportant des confessions tourmentées, embrouillées, dépeignant l'histoire d'un enfant trouvé élevé dans le mépris de son propre peuple, ignorant d'où il venait. De l'intolérance associée à des mensonges et de la négligence. Un père, un grand meneur d'hommes, qui n'accordait aucune importance à Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi.

-Au moment opportun, j'ai apporté la paix. (ses yeux rouges étincelaient dans la lueur du feu) « J'ai banni mon frère avide de guerre dans un coin de ce monde et l'ai pourchassé comme une proie. J'ai tourné une clé qui creusa un trou droit dans le monde ignoble du peuple de mon père naturel. (Il sourit légèrement - à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rictus?) « J'ai fini la guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence. J'ai sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies... »

-Tu as voulu tuer ton propre peuple ?

-_Ce n'est pas mon peuple_. (le gel commença à recouvrir les mains de Loki d'une épaisse croûte blanche. Tony ne dit rien alors qu'il le balaya et posa la bouteille à ses pieds) « J'ai fait _tout_ ce qu'il fallait.

Cette histoire était bizarrement logique; une horrible logique, à moitié dévorée par la folie, qui liait tout ensemble. Tony n'était pas très doué pour deviner les sentiments des gens, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans le conte. Des géants des glaces qui en tuaient d'autres ? L'avorton d'un ennemi élevé comme un fils ? Et un frère et une mère, à peine mentionnés. Mais avant que Tony ne puisse questionner cela, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

-Je sais que je ne fais que pointer l'évidence, mais...(il écarta les mains)...si tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait, pourquoi es-tu enfermé ?

Loki tressaillit. Cela relança la douleur à son côté, le forçant à se pencher en avant et inspirer profondément. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes, une main pressée sur son bandage, l'autre couvrant son visage. La glace se craquela sur ses doigts et grimpa sur ses joues. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, perdu dans les sombres pensées que les mots de Tony avaient provoqués.

Avec sa tête ainsi penchée, Tony pouvait voir la courbe de l'échine de Loki. Ses longs cheveux dégagés, révélaient les longues et profondes cicatrices qui couraient sur son dos. Ce n'étaient pas les marques élégantes tracées partout ailleurs. C'étaient des blessures qui n'avaient été ni suturées ni soignées. Elles étaient anciennes, indubitablement, et Tony savait d'où elles venaient.

-Tu as essayé de t'enfuir une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

Sa voix était calme.

-Alors je suppose que tu as eu la fourrure de loup sur ta cape le même jour que tu as eu ça.

Dans un élan de témérité, il frôla du doigt la plus large des cicatrices. Des marques de griffes. Trop profondes pour qu'un humain y survive. Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de preuves que Loki était vieux, fort, et brutal...Qu'il était quelque chose qu'on devait craindre.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la main de Tony, et sembla frissonner.

-Fais attention, dit-il simplement, et ses mots étaient à peine une protestation. Peut-être était-il trop épuisé pour s'en préoccuper, ou bien il avait abandonné l'espoir que les protéger le libérerait un jour. La vue de la pomme avait brisé quelque chose en lui, c'était certain. Mais même après ça, il était parti chercher Tony dans les bois.

Quelle sorte de meurtrier génocidaire manipulant de la glace combattait des loups pour sauver un seul humain ? Alors qu'il était clair qu'il pensait que seule sa race, sa race spécifique, valait quelque chose ? Loki parlait comme s'il était supérieur, mais ses actions disaient le contraire.

Décidant de prendre le risque, Tony glissa la main dans l'espace créé par le bras plié de Loki, et pressa sa paume contre sa poitrine froide. Loki se raidit de surprise, la respiration sifflante, mais tout ce qui importait à Tony était le battement rapide du cœur juste sous sa main.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais senti une pomme faire ça. Ça doit être un super fruit.

-Tu es trop littéral, dit Loki en donnant du bout des doigts un léger coup sur la main de Tony. « Ce n'était pas de ce cœur que je parlais. La pomme représente mon...mon noyau. (il lui jeta un regard froid) Sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot. Quand elle pourrit, moi aussi. C'est le sablier de mon âme.

Tony déglutit.

-Eh bien, voilà qui enverrait Dorian Gray se rhabiller. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ta pomme se faisait réduire en compote ?

Loki se renfonça dans les coussins avec une grimace et lui épargna un haussement d'épaule.

-Fais donc une déduction logique, grinça-t-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai réagi si violemment quand je t'ai vu essayer de la toucher ?

-Alors tu admets que tu as réagi de façon excessive ?

-N'as-tu pas entendu la femme ? Mes hôtes ont l'habitude d'essayer de me tuer. Si l'on considère mes expériences passées, ma réaction était justifiée. (il fronça les sourcils d'un air incertain) Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu serais différent ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique spirituelle... mais il vit l'honnêteté brute dans l'expression de Loki, dans ces yeux saisissants qui le rendit muet. Quelque part, il eut l'impression que leur gardien solitaire en avait plus dit ce soir que pendant des années. Des mots dénués de colère ou de brutalité. La vérité, peut-être, même incomplète.

S'il ne faisait pas confiance à Natasha, s'il évitait Clint, qu'est-ce qui rendait Tony différent ? Parce qu'il avait voulu rester à la place de Pepper ?

Parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de tuer Loki, retrouver sa liberté, et avait refusé ?

-Je voulais te blesser, t'effrayer suffisamment pour que tu n'entre jamais plus dans mes quartiers, dit-il abruptement en retournant son attention vers le feu. « Quand la glace a surgi, je n'y accordait aucune importance. Je voulais te voir trembler devant moi. Et quand tu t'es enfui dans la neige, vers la mort, je m'écœurais. (Il cligna des yeux devant le feu). « Je pensais me tenir au-dessus des monstres. Et il s'avère que j'en suis un. »

Pour un état de fait, celui-ci était simple : une jeune pousse de regrets dont les racines s'enfonçaient sans doute aussi profondément que son cœur à demi-pourri. Pour Tony, elles frappèrent la culpabilité qui s'était cristallisé en une détermination froide, en du devoir et de la rectitude...et la réduit en pièces. S'était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres quand il créait des armes pour tuer, tuer et tuer encore ? Non. Il leur avait donné les moyens de faire la guerre et considéré ça comme une bonne journée de travail. Il s'était lavé les mains de tout le sang et de tous les morts. Il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de savoir comment les Dix Anneaux avaient mis la main sur ses armes.

S'était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres ?

Non.

Non, il avait juste fermé les yeux quand le sang s'était répandu à ses pieds.

-Donne-moi cette bouteille, tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. Comme Loki ne bougea pas, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper lui-même, mais une main comme un étau de fer lui saisit le poignet. Pas brutalement, mais avec assez de force pour que Tony s'immobilise immédiatement, comme un chaton qu'on saisit par la peau du cou.

De manière intéressante, Loki s'était immobilisé aussi ses yeux étaient fixés sur le contact de leur peau comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses griffes appuyèrent légèrement, d'un geste instinctif, la peau fine du poignet de Tony. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière étrange, presque fascinée, qui ne devait rien à la lumière tremblante du feu dans la cheminée.

Avec précaution, ignorant de quel poids était chargé ce moment mais réticent à le briser, Tony tourna sa main paume vers le haut, sentant le frôlement froid de la main de Loki sur son bras alors qu'il le laissait faire. Le pouce qui caressait les veines pâles de son poignet était léger, d'un respect presque religieux, mais le visage de Loki n'était que tristesse.

-Cherche plutôt le sommeil, dit-il enfin en lui lâchant le bras. Puis il essaya de se lever.

-Woah, non, je ne te porte nulle part cette nuit, lança Tony, qui saisit la couverture autour de ses hanches d'une main tandis que l'autre bras passa autour du torse de Loki. Il ne faisait cependant pas une très bonne ancre, et finit par être relevé en même temps que Loki. « D'accord, oh merde, ma jambe. Arrête de bouger s'il te plaît. »

Loki se détacha de lui avec une légère grimace et replaça Tony dans la méridienne comme s'il était bernacle récalcitrante. Puis fit cinq pas et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Clignant des yeux, Tony jeta un œil vers l'espace vide à côté de lui et au nouveau siège de Loki.

-D'accord.

Trop de contact physique ? En avait-il assez de parler, ou juste assez de Tony ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pour le supposé démon ermite qui était en réalité juste un prisonnier à problèmes, cette journée avait sans doute été socialement épuisante à plus d'un titre. Pourquoi sa peau avait été la goutte d'eau, en revanche, était un problème intéressant. Du racisme des géants des glaces ? Il se morigéna. Peut-être était-il vraiment fatigué.

Il s'allongea sur la méridienne, s'étendit sous son énorme couverture et cala un oreiller sous sa tête, cillant en direction du lustre qui pendait du plafond. Il n'entendait pas la respiration de Loki, même dans le silence. Dans l'angle dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait même pas le voir à part un pied botté dans le coin de son œil.

Le programme de demain serait de travailler sur l'arc de Clint. Dessiner des plans, obtenir de lui qu'il cherche des matériaux dans le château qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Selon s'il parvenait à marcher ou non, peut-être pourraient-il couper une branche décente d'un arbre dehors. Ils fabriqueraient sans doute les pires arc et flèches du monde, mais bizarrement il ne pensait pas que Clint se montrerait trop difficile. Il avait l'air d'être un type aux plaisirs simples.

Même si, en y réfléchissant, avait-il jamais eu mieux que Cœurdhiver ? Y avait-il une famille quelque part dehors à la recherche d'un adolescent débraillé qui s'était perdu quinze ans auparavant et n'était jamais revenu ?

Déstabilisé par la boule de tristesse apportée par cette pensée, Tony repoussa la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine et essaya de dormir. Au moins cela l'empêcherait de penser à des choses pareilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait en famille, de toute façon?

Dormant pendant ce qui semblait être des années parmi des siècles, il fut tiré de la frontière du sommeil par la panique familière d'une eau croupie dans sa bouche, des doigts de fer à l'arrière de son crâne, qui l'enfonçaient alors qu'il promettait qu'il le ferait, il fabriquerait le Jericho, _il le ferait._..

-Repose-toi. (une main froide se posa sur sa joue brûlante, le suspendant à la limite de la terreur et de l'oubli) Tes horreurs ne peuvent t'atteindre ici.

_Mes horreurs sont toutes à l'intérieur_, pensa-t-il, piégé dans le labyrinthe fiévreux des grottes, de l'eau et du charbon reflété dans de grands yeux morts. Mais la main sur sa joue glissa dans ses cheveux, effaçant le souvenir de ces doigts alors qu'elle cheminait prudemment à travers des mèches noires et jusqu'à son front. Si ces doigts traçaient des cercles là où des cornes auraient pu se trouver, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était au sec, qu'il pouvait respirer, et que s'il ouvrait les yeux ce nouveau rêve disparaîtrait dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Alors Tony fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il resta immobile, épuisé, plein de gratitude et de soulagement, et ne bougea pas alors que des doigts aussi légers que des plumes, en faisant très attention à leurs griffes, traçaient ses os et ses rides, le ramenant au sommeil.

Quelque part dans cette exploration prudente le mensonge devint la vérité, et Tony finit par se laisser aller à la sensation d'un doigt passant encore et encore sur son réacteur arc.

D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Le matin vint, et avec lui, la solitude.

Loki s'était retranché dans l'aile ouest, et n'en était pas ressorti.

Une semaine passa. La jambe de Tony guérit de nouveau, Clint et Natasha s'évitaient, et personne ne parlait de sa tentative d'évasion. S'il n'y avait pas de trace de crocs sous ses bandages, il aurait pensé que rien ne s'était passé.

Autant pour du changement, pensa-t-il amèrement un après-midi alors qu'il était en train de dessiner des plans sur du papier de cuisson avec un morceau de charbon. Faire en sorte que Cuistot lui fournisse de la nourriture qui n'en était pas vraiment n'avait pas été trop difficile, mais les matériaux de de fortune étaient frustrants et il n'allait pas commencer à dessiner sur du papier toilette. Il se mit à considérer l'idée, et ce n'était pas la première fois, de le réduire en bouillie et en faire quelque chose de plus grand, mais il y avait le désespoir, et puis il y avait jouer avec du papier toilette.

D'autre part, il était déjà à quatre pattes dans le grand hall, là où la meilleure lumière de la matinée tombait sur le sol de pierre. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait dérouler trois longueurs de papier sur quatre sans être gêné.

Il dessinait ce qui allait être l'Arc de tous les arcs -s'il avait eu accès à la technologie récente et les bons matériaux. Dessiner un viseur laser et une collection de flèches à multi-usage dans un carquois rotatif était amusant, mais irréalisable. Il garda ces dessins tout de même, déchirant le papier et le fourrant dans sa poche. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas les réaliser, mais il était un créateur d'armes et c'était une idée cool.

Le prototype de l'arc traditionnel était racé, simple et élégant. Soit il serait fait d'une seule pièce de bois, soit il serait composite cela dépendrait de la qualité du bois qu'ils trouveraient et de son fil. La corde devrait être fournie par Cuistot, voire par Natasha si elle s'y connaissait en tressage de corde et pouvait adapter ses talents. On pourrait peut-être défaire les fils de soie d'une tapisserie, s'ils n'étaient pas trop usés.

Il fallait épurer tout ça. Il traça, effaça et arrangea des lignes, ses idées formant des plans dans son esprit alors qu'il travaillait. Il ajouta des objets à la liste des choses potentiellement utilisables, les classant de « plus utile » à « en cas d'urgence ».

Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains, à penser au déjeuner quand petit un pain rond rebondit sur le côté de sa tête.

-Deux points ! S'exclama Clint qui approcha en courant, portant dans un équilibre précaire un plateau de nourriture assorties et de boissons. « J'ai apporté à manger pour pouvoir espionner ce que tu faisais. »

-Ce n'est pas espionner quand tu me dis ce que tu fais, fit Tony en tendant la main vers un énorme wrap de jambon et de salade. Il en tira un cornichon qu'il mangea en premier. Les cornichons de Cuistot étaient encore meilleurs que les cornichons détrempés des hamburgers. « Mais je suis sensible à la corruption, alors je suppose que ton plan est quand même un succès. Regarde ça. »

Ils firent un sort aux wraps de salade, une petite montagne de frites, deux cocas qui avaient l'air de sortir tout droit de McDonalds et une sélection diverse de fruits hors-saison, tandis qu'ils discutaient de l'arc et échangeaient des idées. Clint en connaissait un rayon en archerie, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, y compris à propos de la composition et de la structure des arcs qu'il utilisait, la tension de la corde, le poids de l'arc et des flèches, tout le tintouin. Tony le voyait à la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient alors qu'il parlait c'était ce qu'il adorait, tout comme Tony créait et inventait.

-Avant, je tirais des flèches sur une pomme sur la tête des gens, ce genre de trucs, dit-il en souriant largement, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Ça faisait flipper le public. Un gamin à l'air de bon à rien, en spandex, qui tirait des flèches sur des filles sexy du cirque. Comme si j'allais y aller sans être sûr de pouvoir viser les pépins de la pomme. Ils adoraient ça. _J'adorais _ça. »

Tony était fasciné.

-Tu travaillais dans un cirque ?

Clint hocha la tête.

-Ouaip, un cirque ambulant. Carson's. Moi et Barney -c'est mon frère- on les a rejoint après qu'on ait été éjecté par l'orphelinat. J'ai été bien entraîné là-bas. J'étais si doué à ce truc, mec, je n'ai jamais été aussi bon dans quelque chose de toute ma vie. » (son sourire s'éteignit) « Je croyais qu'on s'en était sorti, mais au final ça n'était que des conneries. J'ai fini au mauvais bout d'un boulot d'escroquerie. On m'a botté le cul et mon frère m'a dit que je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Mais comment est-ce que j'aurais pu la fermer et regarder ailleurs ?

-Pas possible, répondit Tony en détournant le regard. Des hommes plus petits pourraient le faire, mais pas toi.

-Pour le bien que ça m'a fait, renifla Clint. J'ai ramassé mes dents et quelque part entre là et mon lit j'ai fini ici. (sa bouche forma un sourire étrangement tendre) « C'est supposé être une prison, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je...je veux dire, j'avais un grand lit et toute la nourriture que je voulais, et personne ne me cherchait ou m'appelait « le frère de Barney à la face de rat ». Je faisais comme si tout l'endroit était à moi et le patron se foutait pas mal de ce que je faisais. Il faisais juste des patrouilles la nuit quand je dormais. »

Tony essaya d'imaginer la situation : un adolescent tout seul, entouré à la fois de tout et de rien. Trop de liberté et pas assez de compagnie. De la désillusion et la croyance que peut-être les autres gens n'étaient pas si bien que ça après tout. Il se surprit lui-même quand il éclata d'un rire bref. Il venait de décrire son enfance.

-Tu y es arrivé, dit-il en souriant. Puis est arrivée Natasha.

Clint sourit à son tour.

-Elle était comme Noël, avec tous ces cheveux roux. Même le patron est venu lui parler alors qu'elle se remettait. On a soigné ses côtes ensemble, personne ne t'a dit ça ? (il se pencha d'un air coupable) J'ai gardé les yeux fermés la plupart du temps, mais j'ai peut-être jeté un œil.

-Espèce de pervers dépravé.

-Je sais ! Répliqua Clint, qui jeta une frite en l'air et la goba. « Et puis toi. Peut-être que j'ai un genre de problème psycho-quelque chose. Peut-être que je te regarde dormir. »

-Hé, si je ne sais pas que c'est arrivé, alors il ne s'est rien passé.

Tony regarda Clint éclater de rire, bien que son esprit pensait à une autre personne qui l'avait regardé dormir. Quelqu'un qui avait disparu dans l'aile ouest et qui ne voulait pas redescendre.

-Est-ce que tu en as fini pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Clint avec un geste vers le papier. On dirait que c'est fini. De planifier, je veux dire. » Tony hocha la tête le travail était aussi achevé qu'il pouvait l'être. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour un arc traditionnel, vraiment. Il allait être plutôt primitif. Et en parlant de boulot primitif...

-Tu veux aller chercher du bois ?

-Quoi, dehors ? Il y a des arbres derrière le château qui sont toujours dans le domaine, mais...(quel que fut l'argument qu'il allait donner en faveur de rester à l'intérieur, il disparut) « ...Bien sûr. Merde, sortons. Je ne suis pas allé là-bas depuis des années. »

Ils roulèrent les feuilles prototypes et ramenèrent le plateau à Cuistot qui l'absorba à l'intérieur du volet roulant pourvoyeur de nourriture magique, avant de le recracher avec une flasque de scotch pour Tony.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en voyant l'expression de Clint. On va dans la neige. Ça réchauffe le sang.

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Ne détruit pas l'effet placebo.

-C'est ta tête que je vais détruire, marmonna Clint, surtout pour lui même tandis qu'ils secouèrent les couvertures les plus épaisses et les jetèrent sur leurs épaules comme des capes. « Ne va pas dans les congères profondes. Tes jolies chaussures ne valent rien dehors. »

-Je m'en suis bien rendu compte la dernière fois, Barbe à papa.

Clint riait encore du pire surnom lié au cirque possible quand Natasha descendit l'escalier des serviteurs par la porte de la laverie, en levant sa jupe comme une lady.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Il fait froid dehors. »

Clint brandit sa cape-couverture. Tony brandit sa flasque de scotch. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donnez-moi ça.

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne puisse réagir, elle passa une couverture sur ses propres épaules et saisit le scotch, prenant une longue gorgée du Macallan 1928 contrefait de Tony.

-Ça vaut cinquante mille dollars la bouteille*, protesta-t-il. Tu peux éponger ta dette avec des massages.

Le regard de Clint s'éclaira.

-Massages ? Tu sais, Nat, tu me dois toujours quelque chose pour la main gelée (il illustra son point en levant la main droite en question et en la laissant retomber tristement) Tu l'as dit, tu l'as dit la semaine dernière en fait...

-Considère ta main comme le paiement en retard pour avoir regardé ma poitrine pendant que tu pansais mes côtes, dit-elle fraîchement en prenant une autre gorgée de la flasque. Clint avait l'air horrifié. « Vous êtes les confidents les plus bruyants que j'ai eu le plaisir d'espionner. »

Leur trajet à travers les étendues couvertes de neige des jardins de Cœurdhiver était ponctué du son de Clint essayant frénétiquement de se justifier et du rire de Tony. Il faisait froid dehors, mais rien d'insupportable. Le vent soufflait doucement, et la neige n'était encore qu'un lourd chargement dans la couverture nuageuse. A l'intérieur du domaine elles n'avaient l'air de n'être que des couches, entières, attendant au-dessus d'un rideau de nuages. La météo ici n'était pas plus naturelle que les loups, Tony en était certain.

Cependant, sans le blizzard, les jardins étaient la chose la plus proche d'un pays des merveilles hivernal qu'il ait jamais vu. Des grandes étendues enneigées, des collines en pente douce et des massifs entièrement blancs, avec des arbres ployant sous le poids de la poudre blanche. Natasha sauta et attrapa une branche alors que Tony était juste en dessous, provoquant une petite avalanche.

-Un homme à terre ! Cria-t-il, bredouillant légèrement en s'extirpant de la neige. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est entré dans des endroits où ça n'aurait pas dû. » Il secoua sa couverture et la drapa sur ses épaules. Avec un sourire, Natasha prit une autre -_une autre_- gorgée de sa flasque et la lui rendit, avant de s'aventurer entre les congères plus profondes et examiner un bloc de roche couvert de glace, loin dans le domaine.

-Vous ne venez jamais ici, vous deux ? Demanda Tony à Clint qui chassait avec altruisme des flocons de neiges infiltrés dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Ça devenait vraiment une barbe, ces jours-ci. Peut-être que ça lui allait bien ? Quelle question. Tout lui allait bien. « Je trouve dur à croire que vous n'étiez pas amis avant que je n'arrive. »

-Oh, on l'était presque, répondit-il avec sérieux. Mais elle s'en est beaucoup voulu quand le coup du piège à huile a raté et que le patron m'a blessé par accident. Je suppose...je suppose que je croyais qu'elle me considérait comme un dommage collatéral. Pour elle, je veux dire. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé après ça. Elle n'est pas douée pour s'excuser. (il se pencha d'un air de conspirateur et ajouta :) Elle ne m'a même pas apporté à manger quand elle est venu s'excuser.

-Quelle amatrice, fit Tony, se sentant disculpé. Je t'aurais amené du pop-corn, de la viande de batterie et des jouets pas cher.

-Oh putain, arrête avec les blagues de cirque. C'était il y a des années.

-Très bien, fit Tony en haussant les épaule. Si on épongeait l'ardoise, alors ? Pas de passé. Juste Cœurdhiver.

-Juste Cœurdhiver, répéta Clint. Il lui rendit son haussement d'épaule. « Ca me semble pas mal. Même si tu es bizarre et discrétieux...

-...discret...

-...discret à propos de ce que tu faisais avant d'être ici. Ou de qui était cette Pepper. Ou ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai quitté le salon la nuit dernière. Ou pourquoi le patron t'as sauvé la vie. (il plissa les yeux) Ou pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

Tony leva les mains, lâchant la couverture.

-Je m'attends tout à fait à ce qu'il soit là-haut à lécher ses blessures, protesta-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas aller vérifier. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai fini dans la neige avec un loup qui me mâchouillait la jambe. Alors si tu veux aller jouer les infirmières, vas-y, je t'en prie. J'ai assez de pain sur la planche en ce moment.

Assez de choses dont il devait récupérer.

Clint avait presque l'air outré de son manque de préoccupation, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. En vérité, Tony était inquiet. Mais il avait retenu la leçon. Plus d'aile ouest. Plus jamais. Pas même après s'être réveillé trois nuit de suite en rêvant de doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux, là où auparavant ce n'avait été qu'une main qui l'enfonçait dans l'eau. Sous sa chemise,quelque chose semblait battre étrangement. Il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas le réacteur.

A l'autre bout du paysage enneigé, Natasha leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ? Marmonna Clint en augmentant l'allure. « Il n'y a rien que des herbes et des cailloux là-bas. » Tony le suivit, curieux de la voir s'agiter. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à faire ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont elle se tenait...

Alors qu'il s'approchaient, Natasha cria :

_-_Stop, stop, stop_ ! ____Ne courez pas !_

-Whoa, fit Clint, pétrifié par le cri. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Natasha respirait rapidement et les dévisageait avec de grands yeux.

Sous son pied, quelque chose craqua, un son bas et dangereux.

-De la glace fine, dit Clint en reculant, entraînant Tony avec lui. Il y a de l'eau là-dessous. Natasha, tu peux...

-Non, dit-elle à voix basse, comme si parler trop fort risquait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'est fendue profondément. Crois moi. Je ne peux pas bouger, ou je tombe. (sa poitrine se souleva une, deux fois) Si je tombe, je n'ai pas de garantie de trouver un autre trou pour m'échapper. Si je tombe et que le courant m'entraîne hors des frontières de Cœurdhiver...

-Les loups, souffla Tony.

Il observa ses pieds. Elle avait l'air d'être à hauteur de cheville dans la neige.

« Est-ce qu'on a une corde ? Est-ce qu'il y a de la corde ? »

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Clint. On n'en a jamais eu besoin. (il tourna la tête vers le château, et cilla) « Je...merde, même une tringle à rideau ne marcherait pas. Elle est trop loin. » Dévasté, il se retourna vers la silhouette immobile de Natasha sur la glace. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a, Nat...ça ne serait pas assez. Il va falloir que tu sautes. »

-Si je me crispe, ça cassera, dit-elle entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Clint comme s'il était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir. « Si...si je pense à sauter, ça cassera. »

-Non, dit Clint, mais d'une voix faible. Tu ne vas pas tomber.

Elle était là, au milieu d'une rivière gelée que personne n'avait remarquée, tout autant oubliée que le reste dans le domaine, mais elle avait toujours la force de sourire.

-Qui dit que ce n'est pas mon tour de tomber ? (son pied bougea très légèrement, et Tony l'entendit : la glace allait se briser) « Qui dit que ce n'est pas ce que je mérite, Clint ? Je suis un assassin. Pas une espionne. Je tue des gens parce qu'on me dit de le faire. Et quand je me suis arrêté et que j'y ai pensé...j'étais ici. Embrouillée, en colère et perdue... »

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. (Clint tremblait, mais ses yeux jetaient des éclairs) Alors tais-toi et ne bouge pas. _Je ne te laisserais pas tomber_.

Puis il fit volte-face et courut. Mais pas vers les portes d'où ils étaient venus. Il courait, dangereusement rapide dans la neige, sa silhouette rapetissant alors qu'il s'approchait du château, vers le côté. Est-ce qu'il avait pété un plomb ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Natasha d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Il n'y a rien à faire, Tony, il l'a dit lui-même.

-Ça va aller, se surprit-il à dire. Il...s'il ne trouve rien, il ne trouvera rien. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire à temps. Tu es à plus de six mètres. Il faut que tu te concentres sur le choc. Quand tu tomberas, tu vas paniquer. Tu devras essayer de faire une percée, mais si le courant est trop fort...

-Tony. Assez, dit-elle doucement. Je...je vais la briser. Pendant qu'il est parti. C'est mieux qu'il ne voie pas.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne formulation pour décrire pourquoi c'était la pire idée du monde quand il entendit du verre se briser au loin. Clint était en train de jeter des cailloux à l'un des balcons.

Natasha écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Souffla-t-elle, mais l'expression sur son visage en disait assez. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, Tony se tourna vers le plus ancien résident humain de Cœurdhiver.

Clint Barton. Ce fils de pute.

-Je m'en fous si elle a essayé de te tuer ! Hurlait-il vers le seul balcon survivant de l'aile ouest. « Je m'en fous si tu la détestes et je m'en fous si elle te hais ! » (il se cambra et jeta un caillou de la taille d'une paume avec tant de précision qu'il atterrit droit dans la chambre recouverte de glace. Le son cristallin du bris de glace qui suivit en disait long) « Elle a besoin de ton aide et _tu vas l'aider ! Tu me dois ça ! Tu me dois ça ! _»

Respirant si fort qu'on aurait un sanglot endeuillé, il jeta une autre pierre. Et encore une autre.

Aucun autre son ne provenait de la chambre. Juste de la pierre. Juste de la glace.

-C'est un crétin, murmura Natasha derrière Tony. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit qu'elle souriait. « Je suppose qu'il était vraiment le meilleur ami que j'aurais jamais. »

-Non non non, allez, Romanoff, ce n'est pas terminé. Plus de sacrifices pour aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. (sa bouche tremblait) Je t'en prie.

Sous ses pieds, la glace craqua de nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas bougé.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de le décider, Tony.

-Alors saute, s'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre à cette distance. « Ne te crispe pas. Jette-toi vers moi. Tu es arrivée jusque là sans problème, alors la glace doit être assez épaisse pour te supporter. »

-Je n'y arriverais pas à temps.

Tony avait envie de cogner quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu as _seulement_ envie de vivre ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Cria-t-elle, furieuse et écarlate. Je n'ai pas vécu depuis des années...Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre ! Ce n'est pas ce que fait cet endroit ? Il nous prend à la croisée des chemins, Tony. Il nous prend et nous laisse décider. (elle inspira, et quand elle leva les yeux, il pouvait y voir des larmes) Je ne crois pas m'être rendu compte de cette chance.

-Si ce débile est près à risquer son cul pour toi, j'oserais dire que tu en vaux la peine.

Quoi qu'elles auraient pu être, les paroles de Natasha furent éclipsée par un cri à l'autre bout du terrain. Faisant volte-face, Tony resta bouche bée.

Sur le balcon, penché sur la petite balustrade se tenait une figure familière enveloppée de vert. Le vent écartait ses cheveux de son visage, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à voir son expression. Loin en dessous, Clint les pointait du doigt. Vers Natasha. Tony n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait, mais il désigna à son tour Natasha et sa situation désespérée.

Loki ne pouvait pas contrôler la glace, il le savait, mais...il fallait faire quelque chose, non ?

Tony était à moitié en train de douter de la santé physique de Loki quand celui-ci sauta par-dessus la balustrade, sa cape flottant derrière lui comme une bannière. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de neige, mais la forme qui se releva et s'approcha d'eux ne laissait rien deviner de la chute qu'il venait d'encaisser. Mais son visage ? Il n'était que meurtre.

-_Bozhe moi_, murmura Natasha.

Le russe de Tony était un peu rouillé, mais même lui savait reconnaître une prière quand il en entendait une.

Quand Loki approcha, il évalua la situation avec un calme clinique.

-Tu n'as pas bougé de la première fissure ? Demanda-t-il à Natasha tout en balayant la neige du regard comme s'il pouvait voir la glace en dessous. Le pouvait-il ? Est-ce que c'était un de ses pouvoirs, aussi ?

-Non.

Natasha était pâle mais résolue. Elle avait du courage, pensait Tony, qui fit prudemment un pas de côté. L'expression de Loki ne laissait pas deviner s'il voulait l'attaquer ou la sauver.

-Bien. Ne bouge pas. (il sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical) Ou alors tombe. A toi de choisir.

-Non, l'interrompit Tony avec un geste vers le torrent gelé. « Elle ne savait pas que c'était trop mince... » Une boule de fourrure dans sa bouche l'interrompit. Il toussa et se débarrassa de la cape sur sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle finissait toujours dans sa bouche ?

Quand il la retira, Loki ôtait ses bottes, révélant des pieds fins et griffus. Tony crut apercevoir d'autres marques mais détourna le regard quand Loki s'avança vers la glace couverte de neige.

Natasha avait l'air de vouloir rapetisser, mais sa posture et ses poings serrées disaient qu'elle n'allait rien faire de la sorte. Loki posa un pied sur la glace. Sans appliquer de pression, à en juger par sa jambe, juste un contact. Sa respiration était calme.

-Tu peux la sauver ? Laissa échapper Clint qui alla jusqu'à saisir un des brassards de Loki. « Si tu peux, je...je...je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais. »

-Calme-toi, Barton. Et lâche-moi. (son regard effleura Tony un bref instant) Je ferais ce que je peux.

Clint recula et saisit la manche de Tony. Tout deux regardèrent Loki s'avancer sur la glace, marchant comme s'il savait exactement où poser le pied même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Natasha déglutit et resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, respirant à peine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Murmura Clint dans l'oreille de Tony, trop proche et effrayé.

-Il va aider.

Probablement. Peut-être. Clint ou pas Clint, Natasha était quand même la femme qui avait causé beaucoup de mauvais sang dans le château. Qui avait dû pas mal rallonger la sentence de Loki après qu'il ait accidentellement gelé le bras de Clint. Et s'il décidait simplement de la tuer ? Il avait décidé que la pomme n'avait pas d'importance, après tout. De quoi était capable quelqu'un en colère qui avait tout abandonné ?

Était-ce le cas pour lui ?

-Ne bouge pas, dit Loki à Natasha, et je vais te chercher. La glace ne peut pas se briser sous mes pieds.

-Elle peut se briser sous les miens. C'est déjà le cas. (elle inclina la tête) Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Une punition ? Une semaine après qu'on ait parlé, et maintenant ça...

-Je ne suis pas responsable de ça, dit Loki brusquement. Tu es une épine gênante dans mon pied, mais je ne peut pas condamner tes actions. (il serra brièvement les poings) Après tout, j'ai agi de même auparavant. Je suis venu voir quelqu'un en ami. Quand il m'a cru, je l'ai tué. (son soupir était presque nostalgique) Bien sûr, c'était mon père, mais ne laissons pas les détails gâcher une bonne histoire.

Natasha eut un mouvement de surprise, son pied glissant légèrement. Avec ce seul geste, elle perdit l'équilibre et son genou heurta durement la glace.

La dernière chose que Tony vit d'elle furent des yeux vers et un éclair de cheveux roux. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à leur première rencontre.

Natasha disparut sous la glace...

...Et comme une comète bleutée, Loki plongea après elle.

* * *

_Heh, mais qui revoilà? C'est notre vieil ami le cliffhanger :D_

_Au moins, je peux vous assurer que vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, sans faute. Peut-être même que d'ici là, le chapitre 8 sera sorti..._

_*ndt: J'ai vérifié: Tony n'exagère pas pour le prix de cette bouteille. Oo_

_Je tiens également à remercier Bob Lennon pour l'invention et l'emploi du terme "discrétieux", m'épargnant de longues et artificielles recherches._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! J'ai pour une fois respecté mes délais: voilà le dernier chapitre en date à l'heure prévue :)_

* * *

Il restait à peine une ondulation dans l'eau là où Natasha et Loki étaient tombés. L'eau sombre sous la glace les avait englouti, ne laissant rien d'autre que leurs traces de pas sur la neige.

Pendant une seule seconde d'incrédulité Tony resta là en silence avec Clint, les yeux fixés sur le trou dentelé dans la glace. Ils avaient disparus tous les deux en une seconde.

-Oh putain, putain, Natasha ! Brisant le silence, Clint courut en titubant vers le trou comme s'il allait s'y jeter aussi. Tony le rattrapa de peu, tirant sur sa chemise si fort qu'il atterrit dans ses bras. Il tremblait tellement que ses dents manquaient de se briser, et lutta contre l'étreinte maladroite de Tony. « Non, je dois, on doit ouvrir le trou plus ou... »

-Tu tomberais toi aussi, dit Tony abruptement, surpris par la difficulté qu'il avait à parler. Les mains de Clint lui agrippèrent le dos, en dépit de sa tentative d'évasion. « Attendons. Il pourrait la sauver à temps. »

-Et lui ? Qui va le sauver ?

Tony déglutit. Une semaine auparavant, ç'avait été lui. A travers la neige, l'eau sous la glace était lisse. Tranquille. Le froid plongerait Natasha en état de choc, mais c'était du courant et du manque d'oxygène qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Sans trou dans la glace, même Loki mourrait.

-Tu n'as qu'à avoir la foi, dit-il d'un air désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas, toi.

Se libérant de l'étreinte de Tony, Clint fit quelques pas jusqu'au torrent gelé. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes alors qu'il fixait la glace, son regard d'un bleu éclatant dans la lumière forte de l'après-midi.

Une minute passa, puis deux. Personne ne réapparut.

Mais rien d'autre ne se passa non plus. Clint et Tony restaient là comme des pièces de rechange, totalement inutiles.

Aie la foi, qu'il avait dit. En qui ? Loki ? Loki n'avait aucune affection pour Natasha. Mais il avait plongé tout de même. Le devoir était un fils de pute : maintenant ils allaient sans doute se noyer tous les deux.

Tony réfléchissait à un moyen d'amener Clint à s'écarter du torrent quand un bras en armure brisa la glace par en-dessous, envoyant des morceaux blancs à leur visage. Clint glissa et tomba sur ses fesses, et recula quand le corps inanimé de Natasha fut rejeté sur la neige poudreuse, avec tellement de force qu'elle finit presque aux pieds de Tony.

-_Merde_. (l'attrapant sous les bras, Tony la traîna sur un terrain plus sûr et la retourna, dégagea ses cheveux mouillés de son visage et chercha un pouls, une respiration) « Barton, ramène-toi ! »

-Une minute, grogna Clint. Tony jeta un œil dans sa direction et jura : il tirait Loki hors de l'eau. A mains nues. « Est-ce qu'elle respire ? »

Natasha était aussi immobile qu'une poupée de porcelaine dans la neige, un pantin enveloppé de rouge et de bleu. Son pouls était faible, mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Arrêt respiratoire.

-Ah, merde.

Tony se mit au travail.

Il avait une certaine connaissance en réanimation, classée comme mesure « juste au cas où ». Yinsen lui en avait appris un peu plus dans leur coin de cave, parce que « juste au cas où » devenait beaucoup plus important quand on construisait des armes pour des hommes pour qui l'idée de l'amusement consistait à planter des charbons brûlants dans des endroits innommables en guise de motivation. Avec le cœur qu'il avait, il avait appris un truc où deux pour sauver une vie.

Les deux premières tentatives étaient les plus dures. Pencher la tête, pincer le nez, fermer la bouche. Respirer. La poitrine ne bougea pas. Pencher la tête à nouveau...

_...une prise ferme_,_ Stark, et ajustez la tête comme ça. Vous ne sauverez personne en leur soufflant de l'air dans leur estomac._

_« Vous savez, la télévision a beaucoup à répondre. »_

...respirer encore. Sa poitrine ne bougea pas.

-Putain de merde, jura Tony, chassant la neige et allongeant plus le corps de Natasha. Il vérifia de nouveau son pouls. Il était toujours là.

-Oh bon Dieu, dit Clint, qui observait Tony ajuster la tête de Natasha. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu fais ? Il faut pas que tu lui appuies sur la poitrine ?

-Son cœur fonctionne. (il se pencha à nouveau, pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, et souffla. Sa poitrine se souleva. _Yes_. « Ses poumons ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. Tu sais sentir un pouls, hein ? Dis-moi si ça s'arrête. »

-D'accord.

Clint pressa deux doigts à côté de la trachée de Natasha, sous sa mâchoire. En plein sur la carotide : il avait déjà fait ça avant. Puis il réalisa qu'il gênait Tony et saisit son poignet à la place Ensemble, ils essayèrent de ramener Natasha Romanoff à la vie.

Suivirent deux longues minutes de respirations de cinq seconde, de Clint vérifiant son pouls, le perdant et le retrouvant, de Tony raffermissant la prise de ses main moites. Loki était accroupi de l'autre côté, et les observait à distance. Du gel grimpait sur ses mains, se transformait en glace et tombait sur la neige en un cycle sans fin.

-Attend, je ne...j'ai perdu son pouls, dit Clint entre ses dents. Non, attend, je crois que j'ai foiré quelque chose.

Tony leva les yeux, cherchant sur sa nuque pour confirmer, et à cet instant précis Natasha se convulsa et commença à recracher du liquide par la bouche et le nez.

-Oh, allé putain de louiya, fit Clint en retombant sur la neige. Je vous déteste tous.

Ce fut Loki qui la roula sur son côté, lui tenant les cheveux et dégageant la neige de sa bouche et de son nez. Tony attrapa les couvertures qu'ils avaient jeté quand elle était sur la glace.

-Ôte-lui cette robe mouillée, dit-il en étendant une couverture sur l'autre. Et amène-là par ici.

Natasha était à peine consciente, toussait et était couverte d'une eau à l'odeur de scotch, mais elle tremblait et frissonnait de froid, et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte violette très étrange. Clint la débarrassa de sa robe, ses doigts dénouant les lacets alors que Loki la lui ôtait précautionneusement. Clint ne se contenta pas de regarder et chiffonna la robe pour lui essuyer la bouche. Quelle équipe.

Mais ça n'aurait pas dû marcher. Pas aussi facilement, du moins. Malgré tout, Natasha respirait, elle était vivante, et elle avait recraché tout ce qu'elle avait. Qui se souciait des détails ?

-Amène-là à l'intérieur, fit Loki d'une voix rauque, enveloppant Natasha dans les couverture. Tu sais comment traiter ça, Barton. Vas-y.

Clint la hissa dans ses bras avec une force que Tony n'aurait pas soupçonné, rajusta sa prise sur elle avant de se diriger vers les portes de derrière aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Peut-être était-il trop suspicieux. Peut-être que c'était un miracle, ou qu'il avait vraiment fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Natasha était bien vivante. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Tony se tourna et étudia Loki.

-Est-ce que ça va ? C'était plutôt pas mal de la part d'un type avec une morsure dans son flanc.

Sans bandages pour couvrir sa blessure, les marques étaient encore visibles, bien qu'elles commençaient à s'effacer.

Accroupi dans la neige, Loki cherchait ses bottes et sa cape. Il était couvert de gel; même ses cheveux étaient teintés de blancs, et serpentaient, raides et échevelés, sur son front et ses épaules, ou s'enroulaient autour de ses cornes et de ses yeux. Ses dents étaient un éclat blanc derrière des lèvres bleues. Une de ses canines s'enfonçait légèrement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je guéris plus vite que toi, répliqua-t-il en enfilant une botte. « Je suis plus résistant » Il enfila l'autre botte par-dessus son pantalon couvert de givre, sans se soucier du fait que l'eau du torrent avait gelé sur sa peau froide. « Je vais bien. »

-Tu aurais quand même pu te noyer. (non seulement ça, mais les mains de Loki tremblaient, d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température) Est-ce que ça va_ vraiment _?

-Retourne à l'intérieur, marmonna Loki, qui se leva et se tourna pour récupérer sa cape. Tony l'avait fait tomber dans la neige. Classe. « Ta jambe ne peut avoir guéri. Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors en premier lieu ? Il n'y a rien ici que de la neige et de vieux arbres. » Il attrapa la fourrure, la jeta sur son bras et se retourna vers Tony, fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement. Des arbres, fit-il en souriant. J'ai besoin de bois pour faire un arc. C'est un peu un matériau essentiel, on pourrait dire.

-Un arc.

-J'ai promis à Clint que j'en concevrai un qui compenserait pour sa main, répliqua-t-il en se levant et en balayant la neige sur ses jambes. Le froid s'était installé sous sa peau depuis un moment, mais il commençait vraiment à le sentir. « Je devrais continuer à jeter un œil. »

-Non.

Tony cilla.

-Désolé, quoi ?

Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu es incroyablement enclin aux accidents. Tu risques de tomber dans l'eau ou quelque chose d'également ridicule et improbable. J'en ai assez de sauver votre peau, la tienne _et_ la leur. Retourne à l'intérieur et ménage cette jambe.

-Écoute, je ne te demande ni ta permission ni ton aide, contesta Tony en croisant les bras pour se protéger de la bise qui recommençait. « Peut-être que ça te plaît de passer tes journées dans le noir, à panser tes plaies et t'apitoyer sur ton sort, mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de plus constructif. C'est ma spécialité.

Peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu avec cette réponse, mais il y avait une différence entre être un prisonnier, se faire dire où on pouvait aller, et se faire donner des ordres parce que ça convenait à Loki. Tony pouvait supporter une quantité limitée de conneries pareilles avant de commencer à être irrité.

-Et ton but constructif est de fabriquer un arc, ironisa Loki. Il y avait un éclat de colère dans ses yeux. T'arrive-t-il souvent de concevoir des armes pour passer le temps ?

Tony manqua de s'étrangler de rire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait plus rien de drôle là-dedans.

-C'était le cas, dit-il finalement en s'essuyant les yeux. Ouais, c'était le cas. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose pour construire par ici, de toute façon.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Loki s'en aille ou s'énerve de nouveau, mais il ne fit que baisser le regard vers le torse de Tony, où brillait le réacteur arc sous sa chemise rouge. Une moitié était visible quand sa chemise s'ouvrait maintenant. Il avait perdu un bouton et son maillot de corps à cause de ce jour dans la neige, laissant visible une bonne partie de son torse. Cela dit, il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher à des gens qui avaient déjà tout vu. Personne n'allait le kidnapper pour la technologie, plus maintenant.

-Tu as construit ça.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Tony hocha la tête, attendant l'inévitable série de questions « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Comment c'est arrivé là ? Ça fait mal ? Où es ton cœur ? » Les mêmes que Pepper avait posé sur le chemin du retour à la civilisation, à peine deux mois plus tôt.

-Es-tu malade ?

Tony haussa les sourcils.

-Non. Oui. Je..je suis endommagé.

Il voulait en dire plus, un peu plus d'explications avant d'être frappé par un mot sarcastique, ou un rire et un hochement de tête, mais ses mots s'évanouirent sous sa langue. Peut-être était-ce un symptôme de quand on évitait l'auto-analyse comme la peste: la vérité le surprenait lui-même parfois.

Loki jeta son regard vers le château, et semblait être en lutte avec lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient toujours subtilement, couvertes de gel, et voir ça ennuyait Tony plus que ça n'aurait dû.

-Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur, là. Est-ce que t'en as trop fait ? (se focalisant sur la blessure sur son côté, Tony fit un pas en avant pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Peut-être avait-il déchiré quelque chose.) Il n'y a pas de honte à me dire que j'ai toujours raison..._merde _!

La peau qu'il avait effleurée était froide comme de l'azote, à la fois brûlante et glacée, et la sensation grimpa dans son bras avec un éclair incandescent de douleur.

-_Ne fais pas ça !_

Loki amorça le geste de lui écarter la main, puis se reprit avant de faire plus de dégâts, balançant ses mains comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Une expression de fureur et de peur lui traversa le visage. De la panique, réalisa Tony.

« _Combien de fois _dois-je te le dire, idiot ? »

-Désolé, dit Tony du bout des lèvres, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Mais ses doigts le lançaient, ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient vraiment agacées, pas engourdies. Il n'y avait pas de glace sur ses doigts « Je croyais que seuls tes pieds et tes mains faisaient ça. »

Loki haletait à présents, crocs sortis, et s'éloignait de Tony d'un pas mal assuré, comme s'il était sur le point de s'enfuir.

-C'est le cas. (il ferma les yeux brièvement) « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. »

Il balaya la glace sur son torse, fixant l'accumulation sur ses mains comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant.

-Très bien alors, heu, examinons ça, fit Tony, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. « Est-ce que tu te sens en colère ? Menacé ? »

-Non, murmura Loki. Sa voix avait repris le timbre rauque que Tony se souvenait avoir entendu dans la cellule de la tour.

-Es-tu effrayé ?

-Non. (puis il grimaça, secouant la tête) Enfin, je ne l'étais pas. »

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé avant que Natasha ne se remette à respirer.

Tony réfléchit intensément. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé quand elle s'était remise à respirer ? Ils avaient été soulagés, Clint avait arrêté de paniquer et ils avaient entrepris de la réchauffer...

« Hum. »

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Loki vivement.

Tony réfléchit.

-Ouvre la bouche pour moi.

-Je...quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Et ne mords pas.

Loki avait l'air d'hésiter entre étrangler Tony ou s'accrocher à lui comme un chat paniqué. Cela aurait été drôle dans d'autres circonstances, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement attachant dans tout ça. Loki ne réalisait même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Si les soupçons de Tony étaient fondés, cela éveillerait beaucoup de questions.

Il pressa un doigt contre les dents de Loki, doucement, pour que sa mâchoire inférieure s'ouvre davantage. Tony toucha une des cornes avec précaution, et ne sentit rien. Elles ne conduisaient pas la glace. Juste sa peau.

-Soit indulgent avec moi, murmura-t-il doucement...avant de glisser son doigt sous la langue de Loki. L'intérieur de sa bouche était chaud et humide, et pas glacé. Bingo. Il en avait fini et avait les paumes levées en un geste d'excuse avant que le patron ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Alors, fit-il, je crois que tu as probablement pris froid.

Loki le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Je suis un _géant des glaces_.

-Et je suis à peu près sûr que tu es endothermique, fit Tony avec un haussement d'épaule, essuyant ses doigts sur son pantalon. « A sang chaud, en termes profane discutables. Je suppose que c'est logique, puisque ton peuple vit dans l'obscurité glacée et tout ça. Cette glace pourrait juste être un signe que ton corps essaie de réguler la température, ou bien évacue le froid comme il peut. (à l'air abasourdi sur le visage de Loki, Tony sentit qu'il serait plus prudent d'avoir l'air un peu moins confiant en sa théorie potentiellement complètement fausse) Pas que je soie un docteur ou quoi que ce soit.

Loki tressaillit en voyant Tony avancer de nouveau vers lui, mais c'était juste pour attraper la cape qui pendait à son bras. Il la secoua, décida qu'elle n'était pas trop humide et la jeta sur les épaules de Loki en prenant soin de garder le tissu entre sa peau et ses doigts. Tirant les extrémités sur son torse, il ne fallut qu'un moment de lutte avec ses doigts engourdis pour attacher le fermoir de crocs.

Avec la glace qui s'accumulait sur sa peau comme elle le faisait, la fourrure et la cape n'allaient pas prodiguer beaucoup de chaleur. Principalement, Tony se sentait mieux de la voir sur lui. Loki le regardait fixement, sans se soucier de tirer ses cheveux d'en dessous de la fourrure de la cape. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que Tony voie que ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Un court silence gêné suivit. Tony, qui avait bien assez froid lui-même, abandonna l'idée de trouver une branche utilisable pour l'arc de Clint et décida de retourner à l'intérieur. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il voie comment allait Natasha. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Aller chercher à manger, par exemple. Ou nonchalamment feindre l'apathie.

Loki, l'air perdu, le suivit.

Le château n'était pas si loin, mais Tony parvint tout de même à marcher dans chaque trou et trébucher sur chaque branche cachée sur le chemin. Loki baissait la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, et ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à se qui se passait autour de lui, bien que Tony l'avait vu tressaillir instinctivement la première fois qu'il avait trébuché. Lui-même n'était pas un type très enclin aux contacts physiques la plupart du temps, mais le danger l'attirait de la même façon que lui interdire quelque chose la mettait en première priorité sur sa liste.

-J'ai vu Clint te tirer hors de l'eau, dit-il abruptement, agacé par le silence. C'était quelque chose. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas glacé à ce moment-là.

Loki émit un son d'approbation, mais ne semblait pas écouter.

-Tu as bien agi là-bas, tu sais, persista-t-il. Tu aurais pu laisser Natasha mourir. Dieu sait qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses.

-Même les monstres commettent des erreurs.

C'était de l'ironie de premier choix, mais Tony ne l'appréciait pas.

-Alors comment va ta pomme ces jours-ci ? Des vers ?

-Elle pourrit. Comment va ta jambe ?

-Elle guérit. Est-ce que ta chambre a fondu ?

-Non. As-tu bu à en être ivre mort?

-Presque. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être un connard ?

Loki lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je pourrais.

Irrité, Tony augmenta délibérément l'allure pour prendre de l'avance. Quand Loki en fit de même, il ralentit. C'était puéril, c'était certain, mais Tony s'y connaissait. Calmer des colères n'était pas son truc. S'il était chatouilleux sur le sujet de la glace il n'avait qu'à faire des exercices de respiration et faire avec.

-Tu sais, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es tellement sensible à propos de ta peau. Pour quelqu'un qui nous évite et qui déteste que les gens le touchent, tu as l'air pas mal inquiet de devoir être isolé physiquement. (Tony attendit que Loki se retourne avec un grondement pour lui faire son plus beau sourire) J'ai une exclu pour toi, bonhomme de neige : tu as très bien géré ça jusqu'à maintenant.

Il reconsidéra sa familiarité quand Loki s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, de la glace se fendillant sur ses mains. Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin apprendre de ses erreurs?

Se dressant de toute sa hauteur, Loki le surplombait, silhouette imposante de cornes et de fourrure. Alors qu'il montrait les crocs, ils semblaient plus dangereux que jamais.

-J'étais en paix en sachant que ma peau n'apporte que douleur et souffrance. J'avais compris que mes pouvoirs provoquaient affliction et crainte, que je le veuille ou non. _Tu_ as insisté que cela puisse être différent. (Une main griffue surgit et saisit le poignet de Tony à travers le tissu vert, la secouant pour que les doigts se décrispent. Ils étaient rouges, et le lançaient toujours suite au choc du froid. Leur vue sembla faire disparaître subitement toute colère en Loki, ne laissant que cette étrange tristesse) A présent regarde-toi. Le prix de mon espoir.

Tony regarda sa main.

-C'était au pire un coup de semonce. Arrête d'être si dramatique.

Ses mots étaient légers, mais la culpabilité pesait en lui. Il avait fait ça ? Il avait eu tant d'effet ? Ce n'était pas l'humilité qui le faisait s'interroger : il avait surtout supposé qu'il était une irritation divertissante au mieux. Une curiosité. Il n'avait jamais eu pour but de changer Loki. Il voulait juste tester ses limites. Tâter les endroits sensibles. Le mettre au défi. Loki était une figure d'autorité effrayante ainsi qu'une créature de glace introvertie qui se haïssait. Qu'est-ce que Tony était sensé faire d'autre ?

-Tiens compte de la semonce, dans ce cas.

La prise sur son poignet diminua, puis disparut. Du tissu vers effleura sa peau. Il y avait des flocons de neige dans les cils de Loki.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour écouter les ordres.

Tendant ses doigts gelés, il effleura du dos de la main les paupières de Loki, balayant les flocons. Rien ne se passa. Le gel ne fondait pas, la peau en dessous était glaciale, mais rien ne le brûla. Le corps de Loki s'était adapté.

Celui-ci se raidit au toucher, mais ses yeux grands ouverts trahissaient qu'il réalisait ce qui s'était passé. Il saisit la main de Tony alors qu'il la retirait, ses griffes s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau pâle de son poignet. Là encore, rien que le froid. Pas de douleur.

« Je te l'avais dit » était sur le bout de sa langue, mais cela semblait un peu redondant avec l'expression de soulagement douloureux sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il fixait le point où leurs peaux se touchaient. Cela n'était pas sensé signifier grand-chose, mais peut-être l'isolation qu'il s'était infligé n'était pas due à son propre désir de solitude. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas croire que quelqu'un voudrait prendre ce risque. Ou alors Tony surestimait totalement son importance.

Les deux options étaient tout aussi probables, mais toutes ses pensées furent balayées de son esprit quand Loki se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres le bout douloureux de ses doigts, son souffle chaud balayant sur la peau rougie. Les yeux rouges, étrangers, qui croisèrent les siens étaient emplis de tristesse, mais sincères.

Tony était sans voix. C'était une excuse une excuse à la fois adorable, terrible et déchirante et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête et de fermer sa main en un poing quand il la lâcha.

Quand ils reprirent leur marche vers le château, le silence régnait toujours, mais en quelque sorte plus chaleureux.

Trente secondes plus tard, Tony trébucha sur un rocher enterré dans la neige. Cette fois, une paire de main le saisirent et le relevèrent.

* * *

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Loki se retira dans l'aile ouest une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

Déterminé à ne pas être dérangé par ça, Tony passa le reste de l'après-midi dans le salon avec Clint et Natasha, qui pour une raison impénétrable ne se parlaient plus de nouveau. Qui avait besoin de télévision quand on pouvait se mettre à jour sur les récents hauts et bas de deux prisonniers dérangés qui essayaient d'être amis ?

Tandis que Natasha bouillonnait avec mauvaise humeur dans la méridienne sous une montagne de couvertures, Clint mangeait ses restes avec un air coupable et malheureux, assis sur le sol, le dos contre la méridienne.

Amusé, Tony les observait par-dessus ses notes gribouillées, apportant des changements et épurant les dessins alors qu'il reposait son pied sur un autre fauteuil. Dans une autre vie, cela aurait été la technologie du répulseur appliquée à un gantelet qui tirerait son pouvoir du réacteur arc. L'armure Mark II. Le projet avant que Cœurdhiver ne survienne et ne chamboule tout dans sa vie. Mais être assis là à la lumière du feu avec des amis grognons qui l'appréciaient en dépit de leurs différences, au chaud, installé confortablement, bien nourri et à l'abri...il n'était pas loin d'être heureux. Le fait d'être incapable de quitter le château commençait à devenir une part de sa vie. Pas une barrière. Une normalité.

Bien sûr, ses amis du monde extérieur lui manquaient. La différence était qu'ils avaient une vie. Égoïstement, Tony aimait le fait qu'il savait que Natasha, Clint, et même Loki étaient toujours quelque part s'il avait besoin d'eux. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller, et ainsi ils étaient devenus une famille qui fonctionnait dans les grandes lignes. C'était dur de se plaindre d'une prison quand Cœurdhiver lui donnait quelque chose dont il ignorait qu'il avait tant désiré.

Bien sûr, _certaines_ choses commençaient à être désirées, pensa-t-il en étudiant le couple dans la pièce. Les cheveux de Natasha étaient cuivrés à la lumière du feu, tombaient sur une épaule crème là où la couverture avait glissée. La mâchoire de Clint était une ligne droite de détermination alors qu'il piquait une pomme de terre froide. Il leva les yeux et vit Tony qui l'observait.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Clint en frottant timidement sa joue mal rasée.

-Tu es puceau ?

La question était si inattendue que même Natasha ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant Tony, à la fois surprise et intéressée. Clint, quant à lui, rougit.

-J'ai fait des trucs, marmonna-t-il. Avant que je vienne ici. Évidemment.

-Évidemment, approuva Tony en regardant l'expression spéculative de Natasha. Alors personne ne couche à Cœurdhiver. Pigé.

-Eh bien, c'est pas comme si on ne _pouvait pas_, fit Clint maladroitement. Mais on est tellement...

-Nous, fit Natasha succinctement, d'une voix toujours rauque. On est nous. Personne n'est désespéré à ce point.

-Exactement. (Clint marqua une pause) A moins qu'on soit complètement bourré.

Tony classa cette information pour plus tard.

-Alors vous deux n'avez jamais...(son geste vague entre eux était éloquent)

-Je ne coucherais jamais avec Clint, dit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'aime bien.

Tony haussa les sourcils. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous. Soit ça, soit elle dévorait ses partenaires après l'acte. Considérant Natasha, ce n'était pas impossible.

-C'est ma malédiction, dit Clint tristement, fourrant la moitié d'une pomme de terre dans sa bouche. Il la stocka dans sa joue comme un écureuil. « Je suis trop adorable pour être baisé. »

-Oui, c'est absolument ton problème, fit Tony en souriant par-dessus ses notes, faisant tournoyer son crayon improvisé entre ses doigts. « Si ça peut t'aider, je ne pense pas que tu sois adorable du tout. Séduis-moi. »

-Pas question, répliqua-t-il à travers sa pomme de terre. T'as quel âge, cinquante ans ?

Natasha éclata de rire en voyant l'expression offensée de Tony, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette à tousser. Non pas qu'il s'en inquiétait : sérieux, cinquante ans ? Ils pouvaient tous les deux aller se faire voir. Il fit un geste obscène à Clint qui lui renvoya un clin d'oeil pervers, plia ses notes et se releva. Il n'avait pas à subir ce genre de mauvais traitements.

-J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer, Romanoff, dit-il joyeusement. Je me couche tôt ce soir.

-Hé, Tony, souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche. Si tu vois le patron, dit lui que je le remercie.

-A moins qu'il se cache sous mon lit, je doute sérieusement que je le reverrais de sitôt.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte avant de jeter un œil derrière son épaule. « Vous feriez mieux de vous réconcilier vite fait et de vous embrasser tous les deux. »

Quittant la pièce avec le son de Clint en train de s'étouffer derrière lui, il descendit le couloir sombre. Sa jambe le lançait un peu. Pas assez pour boiter, mais ses muscles lui faisait mal près de la morsure. Peut-être qu'une trempette dans la baignoire s'imposait. Après manger, du moins. Peut-être aussi après qu'il aie joué avec Cuistot assez longtemps pour obtenir les ingrédients d'une lotion hydratante. Il était parvenu à fabriquer de la pâte de soude caustique au citron en guise de savon multi-usage qui ne l'avait pas encore tué. Peut-être avait-il manqué sa voie en tant que spécialiste de produits vegans pour le corps.

-Cinquante ans, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, fusillant l'obscurité du regard. Mon cul, oui

Le manque de rasage devait le vieillir aussi. Ce qui avait été des poils rebelles menaçait à présent d'engloutir totalement son bouc et de le transformer en une barbe entière. Des images de lui se transformant en Obadiah remplirent son imagination. Distingué, pour sûr, mais ce n'était pas son style. Pas pour les trente années à venir, au moins.

Il était encore plongé dans des pensées superficielles quand il atteignit le comptoir de Cuistot, son volet fermé comme toujours.

-Surprend-moi, dit-il à Cuistot en tirant fermement la corde.

Le volet s'ouvrit, révélant l'obscurité totale à l'intérieur. Un plateau en sortit, porteur d'un morceau de pain dur, d'un morceau de fromage et un verre d'eau.

-Surprend-moi encore, fit-il en renvoyant le plateau à l'intérieur. Connard.

Le même plateau lui fut recraché. Est-ce qu'il avait énervé la cuisine magique ? Il le repoussa de nouveau à l'intérieur, hésita et essaya de penser à un repas vraiment délicieux. Un véritable défi.

Décidant quel menu était digne, il sonna la cloche.

Deux plateaux émergèrent. L'un contenait une douzaine d'huîtres juteuses ouvertes sur un lit de sel, chacune noyée dans de la sauce Mornay chaude et surmontées d'une croûte de fromage dorée. Des légumes verts croquants les entouraient, trempant dans du vieux vinaigre balsamique. L'autre plateau contenait une grande assiette d'aloyau de steak avec des champignons et des oignons sautés, couplés avec des légumes au beurre et des pommes de terre à la crème. C'était le même repas qu'il avait eu la nuit avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Afghanistan, et il avait passé des mois à en rêver.

Après une brève pause, un troisième plateau suivit, délivrant presque à contrecœur une bouteille de vin rouge. Il n'avait pas demandé de vin, mais après inspection de l'étiquette il dut saluer le goût de Cuistot. Un assortiment d'argenterie sortit en réponse et le volet se ferma de nouveau.

Avec trop de nourriture pour l'emporter dans sa chambre, Tony se hissa simplement sur le comptoir, supposant que Clint et Natasha n'allaient pas aller manger tout de suite. Peut-être serait-il judicieux de tirer une table près du volet de Cuistot. Au moins il ne marcherait pas sur des bols de soupe froide quand Clint les laissait traîner sur le sol du salon.

Il était en train de manger sa deuxième huître quand il vit une lueur dorée au coin du coin de l'œil. Une lanterne, qui oscillait légèrement dans la lumière bleutée du soir.

-Deux apparitions en une journée ? lança-t-il à Loki en mangeant le fromage sur sa fourchette. Doucement, le fêtard.

-Je viens avec une raison.

Approchant du comptoir, Loki posa sa lanterne de l'autre côté du volet. La lumière qu'elle projetait faisait briller ses yeux comme des braises. Supposant que lui aussi devait bien manger de temps en temps, Tony leva une troisième huître avec sauce et fromage qu'il présenta à Loki avec un geste théâtral.

-Aide-moi à manger ça, tu veux bien ?

Loki cligna des yeux.

-Je préfère manger seul.

-Tu es toujours seul, contra-t-il, tenant toujours la petite fourchette à huître. Je ne le dirais à personne.

Désapprouvant clairement l'idée, Loki attrapa le bout de la fourchette entre le pouce et l'index, et la porta à sa bouche. Une expression dubitative traversa son visage, et pendant une minute Tony se demanda s'il avait une allergie, mais Loki mangea le contenu de la fourchette sans une grimage. Il savoura l'huître pendant un moment, avant de l'avaler.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il quand Loki lui rendit la fourchette. Laisse-moi deviner : tu préfères le steak.

Tirant l'autre plateau, il coupa rapidement un bon morceau de la viande, s'assurant d'y ajouter des champignons et des oignons. Loki prit l'offrande sans hésitation, et mâcha pensivement. Quand il lui rendit le couvert, les doigts de Tony effleurèrent accidentellement les siens avant de saisir l'argenterie.

-J'ai eu peu d'occasion de goûter de la viande aussi tendre. Mon...peuple avait l'habitude de tout cuire jusqu'à ce que la viande implore pitié. (il inclina la tête) La dernière fois que j'ai mangé une huître, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je les détestais.

-Oh, fit Tony, prit de court. Désolé.

-Mes goûts ont changés. (reprenant la fourchette à huître posée sur le plateau, il prit une deuxième coquille. Son regard était spéculatif) Il semble que beaucoup de choses changent, Tony Stark.

-Pour le mieux ? Osa-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur le steak alors qu'il s'en coupait un morceau.

Partager des couverts avec le grand méchant patron. Parler comme des gens normaux. La journée était officiellement devenue surréaliste.

Loki mangea l'huître avant de répondre, passant discrètement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour essuyer une goutte de sauce imaginaire.

-Oui. Pour le mieux.

Ils mangèrent dans une silence relatif : Tony attaquant le steak avec enthousiasme, Loki nettoyant les huîtres et allant jusqu'à commettre un rapt parfait sur une des pommes de terre de Tony. Le calme était confortable, sans besoin d'être brisé avec du bruit non-nécessaire ou du bavardage. Définitivement surréaliste.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient tout les deux un verre de vin rouge à la main, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le boive. Tony jouait avec l'idée d'un dessert, quand il fut distrait par un bruit de griffes sonnant doucement contre le verre, attirant son attention.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Loki quand il était baigné dans la lumière du feu. La même chose s'était produite la nuit où Tony avait soigné ses blessures. Le danger, les bords tranchants et la férocité était quelque part adoucis, remplacés par quelque chose de plus pensif qu'effrayant. Il était adossé contre le comptoir, légèrement voûté alors qu'il contemplait l'intérieur de son verre. Ses cheveux, habituellement un enchevêtrement emmêlé de noir étaient ramenés sur son autre épaule. Ils révélaient quelques centimètres de son cou, impossiblement vulnérables, lisse et bleu, avant de disparaître dans la fourrure grise. Tony ne voulait pas l'admettre, pas même à lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le voir ainsi, entier et en bonne santé, sa garde baissée et son expression calme.

-La raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici n'était pas le dîner, dit-il finalement à voix basse. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Voudrais-tu me suivre ?

_Voilà_ qui tirait Tony de ses pensées.

-Ouvre la voie.

Après avoir renvoyé les plateaux et les verres dans le volet de Cuistot, ils traversèrent le hall principal et montèrent le grand escalier. Loki se mouvait avec aise et grâce en dépit de son flanc toujours blessé, ne marchant ni trop vite ni trop lentement. S'il savait que la jambe de Tony lui faisait mal, il n'en fit aucune mention.

Ce dernier brûlait de curiosité quant à ce qu'il allait voir, mais il s'arrêta net devant l'escalier suivant.

Loki le ramenait dans l'aile ouest.

-Euh...commença-t-il maladroitement. L'obscurité en haut des escaliers semblait s'ouvrir comme une gueule loin de la lumière de la lanterne. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de monter là-haut de nouveau. Strictement parlant. »

Loki balaya son regard de la cage d'escalier jusqu'à Tony, puis de nouveau l'escalier.

-Prend ma main, dans ce cas.

Une part de Tony voulait protester, dire qu'il n'était pas un enfant effrayé, que ce n'était pas les ténèbres qui risquaient de le geler sur place et rugir quelque chose sur son insignifiance et sa mortalité, mais il y avait une main tendue vers lui trois marches plus haut et qui ne craignait pas de le toucher.

Tony décida qu'il pourrait être brave, lui aussi.

Il prit la main tendue et la serra fort. Elle était à peine froide.

-Ouvre la voie, répéta-t-il, faisant un pas vers l'endroit qui l'avait fait fuir vers la mort. Il y avait des secrets là-haut et il venait d'obtenir une invitation directe à les explorer.

D'autre part, si les choses allaient continuer à changer, Tony était décidé à changer avec elle, peur ou non.

L'expression incertaine d'émerveillement sur le visage de Loki valait bien plus que les battements de son cœur, de toute façon.

* * *

_(note stupide: ces descriptions de nourritures me torturent. Il est 9h43, il n'y a rien à manger dans ma chambre à part du thé et j'ai faim)_

_Bon, à part ça, voici la fin des publications (plus ou moins) régulières de cette traduction, vu que le chapitre 8 n'est pas encore sorti. Sachez juste que quand il le sera, comptez environ une semaine de plus pour que je le traduise, parce que je suis une tortue/un papillon incapable de se concentrer longtemps sur quelque chose._

_En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous aussi! A la prochaine, et bientôt j'espère! :)_


End file.
